Sorority Row
by Addicted Necker
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend of two years, Bella finds herself attending a college tucked away in the mountains. She joined a sorority in hopes to have a wild freshman year. Follow Twilight characters through college!
1. Chapter 1 Fleeing

Author's Note:  
**I'd like to thank my betas, readingmama (Tiffany!) & Tanya! They are wonderful! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter 1-Fleeing

Bella's POV

I tucked the last piece of my luggage into the trunk of my new, shiny Volvo that my stepfather, Phil, had gotten me as a graduation present. I sighed as I looked around at the large barn house standing in front of me.

I was finally getting out of the small town of Forks, Washington.

I was sad to leave my father, and boyfriend of two years, Jacob, but extremely happy to be venturing out on my own. I had been accepted to a small college that was tucked away in the mountains of Colorado, and knew that it was far enough away from all of the drama that this town had made for me.

I started high school in Forks my junior year, and being the new girl who ended up dating the star athlete of the school's rival football team, didn't help my situation. The girls hated me because of all the attention I received from the guys…but most of the attention was either hatred for my boyfriend, or trying to wriggle my emotions away from him.

I hugged my father, as he begged and pleaded for me to return frequently. Charlie was always a little over-protective, and after he forced me pack away five cans of pepper spray, I was ready to get on the road. I just needed to make one last stop…

On the fifteen mile trip, to the reservation where Jacob lived, I had a flashback of the past two years with my boyfriend.

It was always heated, with a strong sexual attraction, but that was as deep as it went. I could never have a serious conversation with Jake, without being interrupted by him throwing me down and ending with hot, steamy sex. Don't get me wrong, I greatly enjoyed his strong, muscular arms wrapped around me as I arched my back with pleasure…but that was besides the point…

I always felt I was missing something, and I couldn't let my sexual pleasures stop me from breaking things off. It was a really crappy time to do this to him, but every time I tried to, he stalled the conversation and began running his fingers down my jaw line, along my neck.

Ugh, my true weakness.

The next thing I knew, we were fucking in the back seat of his Rabbit. His hot body was sweating with pure joy as his cock slammed into me from behind. The only time he would ever tell me he loved me was while we were having sex. I could never return the gesture, but it definitely didn't prevent my hot juices from flowing and me screaming into climax.

There I go again, letting our attraction get the best of me. I had to keep my mind off his body and onto what I really wanted. I wasn't looking for another boyfriend already, but knew what college had in store for a single freshman who was ready to let loose and have a wild time.

I was accepted into the Zeta sorority early, due to my mother's maiden name, and not to mention my stepfather's hefty bank account. She was their President back in the late 70's. There were five sorority and frat houses on campus, with Zeta being known as the best for the past 50 years. I had already prepared myself to let go and have a great time with my sorority sisters, and perhaps meet a few cute frat guys while I was at it.

I slowed my car to a rolling stop, as I saw an unfamiliar, dark green car sitting in front of Jacob's house. He knew I was coming, but as I glanced down at the clock, I realized I was about 15 minutes earlier than I told him. I pondered this for a second but decided to go ahead and go up to the house anyway.

Nobody answered my knock, so I went around back to Jacob's shop. Quietly, I padded around the huge mud puddles that lay in my way, when I heard a moan…what was that? Some sort of animal? It couldn't have been my first theory, because Jacob would never…

And then I saw it. I peeked around the corner of the old barn that he had turned into a garage, and saw Jacob's muscular back, with a woman's long, tanned legs dangling around his body. I stood in complete shock, trying to figure out my next move. She moaned again and Jacob leaned in to caress her neck.

He sighed, and said, "You have to get out of here. We can go another round later this evening…Bella will be here soon."

The dainty girl shrugged as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Who cares…why didn't you just dump the bitch a couple of months ago when this started? You said so yourself that she couldn't even compare to the way I make you feel, baby." I instantly recognized the voice as Leah Clearwater. I'd known her for as long as I had Jacob, and I considered her to be an okay friend.

What a stupid bitch.

I was furious, and was ready to storm in, when Jacob began to speak again. "You're absolutely right, but I don't want to hurt her feelings hun! Besides that, she'll be out of our hair after this evening. Thank God she decided to go to college out of state."

Leah giggled, and that was all I could take. It didn't matter that I was there to break up with him first. It was the principle of the matter, and I had always been loyal to this low-life creep.

I rounded the corner and cleared my throat. Leah was the first to notice me. I could tell because her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Jacob was still trying to seduce her by kissing along her collarbone, when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention. He looked up at her face then turned to see me, standing in the doorway. I'm sure I looked a bit crazy at this point, as my face always flushed uncontrollably when I was pissed.

"What the fuck is going on here? How could you, you son of a bitch?!"

"Bella, I…I…what are you doing here so early?" Jacob finally sputtered out. I can't believe he had the nerve to try to make it _my_ fault that I had walked in on him fucking this stupid bitch!

I rolled my eyes and began to storm off. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of watching me cry, so I was walking quicker than normal. I should have known better, as the asshole began to follow me. I quickened my pace, and before I knew it, my feet were flying out from under me and I was falling to the ground, a huge splash of mud caking my body.

_Ugh, perfect timing, Bella._

I rolled my eyes and tried to pick myself up, when I noticed Jacob by my side.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you last week about Leah, but you looked so hot in the little skirt you wore that we ended up, fuck…" I cut him off with a glare. I pushed his hand away and stood up on my own. So, he had been trying to break it off the same way I had been, but I still didn't appreciate or respect him anymore. I pushed him with all my might, and he didn't even budge one step back.

"Fuck off, Jacob. I can't believe that I wasted two years with you!_ Two years_!" I began to walk away again, this time carefully, watching where I stepped. "And with Leah? What the hell? I wasn't good enough for you? Besides that, you said you wanted to tell me last week…believe it or not, I heard her say that you've been going at it for a couple of months now. Stay away from me, Jacob…I never want to see you again, you sorry son of a bitch."

A tear rolled down my cheek. Even though I was going to end things, I still kind of hoped that we could end the relationship on a happy note.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I was coming to break up with you!"

"Sure you were Bella…" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes. This infuriated me even more as I climbed into my car and sped away. Luckily, and unintentionally, I spun up enough mud to complete coat Jacob, as he stood stunned a couple of feet from my car. That helped the situation a little, but I was still pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

Author's Note:  
**I'd like to thank my betas readingmama (Tiffany!) & Tanya! They are out of this world amazing! =) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No Copy right infringement intended.**

Chapter 2- First Sight

After driving for three days, and staying in two very small hotel rooms that weren't quite up to par, I pulled into the quaint town of Gunnison, Colorado at sunset. I had definitely cooled off since my run in with Jacob and was ready to let loose and have a great time. I was going to use all of the built up anger and reinforce it to have a blast this semester. I had already decided that I wasn't looking for anything serious from a man, but was ready to meet some frat guys that could show me a good time.

I knew the layout of the town from last year when Charlie insisted on bringing me here during his hunting trip. It was a great chance for me to meet some of the sorority girls and figure out the campus layout. I knew where I was going when I drove up to the large, brick building that housed the beautiful Zeta girls, and began pulling out a few suitcases. There were quite a few people roaming the streets, and piled up on the stoops outside their frat-sorority houses.

Out of the ten houses on the street that the college kids had designated 'the row,' Zeta was the last house that took up most of the property line on the cul-de-sac. Next door was the Alpha Beta frat house. The rest of the houses followed in a line surrounding the street. I assumed that this was a coincidence, but the two top frat and sorority houses acted as a head to the table, as they were the best and most popular places to get into at Western State college.

Before I pulled another suitcase out of the car, I glanced around at our next door neighbors quickly, hoping to find some tasty prospects. There were a few guys playing football that didn't look half bad, and the ones that were standing around the keg looked even more tempting. I sighed and shut the trunk. Before I knew it, three of the guys were at my side, smiling silly grins. The closest to me was a tall, lanky man with dark, wild curls. He wasn't bad looking, but not quite my type. The two that flanked him were better looking, with strong, muscular builds and beautiful smiles that creased each of their faces. I blinked and realized I'd been starring at them for far too long. The lanky one cleared his throat and my eyes met his.

"Hello, can we help you with your bags?"

"Umm…there aren't that many, I think I can probably…" But before I knew it, the two behind him had opened up my back door and were pulling out the remainder of my bags and boxes. The lanky one had grabbed hold of my two suitcases that I already had out and was striding towards the door of the Zeta house. I sighed, shook my head, and began to follow.

He turned around and smirked, "I'm Brad, the one with the red baseball cap is Casey, and the other there is Cody."

I nodded at both of them as a gesture of politeness, and began to protest that I could make it the rest of the way through the house by myself. We were standing in the open doorway when three beautiful girls, or by the looks of them, I should be saying women, strolled down the wide staircase inside the house. The guys standing on the sides of me had dropped most of my things and were standing dumbfounded at the women who bounced down the staircase.

I recognized the smallest of the three as Alice. She was the girl that I had met last year who had given me a tour of the town and college. The other two girls had beautiful blonde hair, and I was jealous just by looking at them. The one in the middle was a step ahead of the rest, like she was the leader of the pack. She had kinky curls and the bluest eyes; she was gorgeous. The blonde that stood by her had straighter hair that she had obviously spent a lot of time curling, and deep, brown eyes. She hurried forward, almost as if she was annoyed she was in the background for a second. I noticed tension in the air and assumed she might have been a slight bit jealous of the other blonde.

I knew almost immediately that I was not going to fit in here. They were too beautiful, and here I was…a plain Jane.

Alice recognized me and jumped with joy. She let out a screeching giggle and ran down the remainder of the stairs. Before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped around me and was squealing in my ear.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy you are here! Let me help you with your things! I've arranged it so that we can be roommates! How fun! And who are your cute friends?" She whispered into my ear; however, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The tall, kinky-haired blonde cleared her throat, as if Alice was required to give an introduction. Alice rolled her eyes and pointed at the obviously fierier blonde. "This is Tanya, the president of Zeta, and the girl standing next to her is Rosalie. Girls, this is Bella! Bella Swan! She is a dear friend I met last year, and had early accep…"

Alice was cut off by the head blonde. "We know, Alice. Welcome Bella, and who are your…friends?"

I was infatuated with the three girls standing in front of me, and had totally forgotten about the guys that helped me carry in my things.

"Oh, my…Well not exactly friends, we just met! This is Brad, Casey, and Cody." I was sure I was going to mix their names up, so I didn't point to them as I introduced them to my new sisters.

Brad spoke up, "We are freshman, and are rushing for a spot at the Alpha Beta house this year. We just thought we'd help Bella with her bags, and perhaps introduce ourselves to the lovely ladies of Zeta!" His eyes rushed the room around the girls, looking for other prospects. Then a grin came upon his face and he said, "Well Bella, can we help you with these things up to your room?"

Tanya spoke for me, "I think we got everything from here. Besides, no boys allowed upstairs. Make sure that you go back to the Alpha Beta house and tell your darling president hi for Tanya…and please, give him a wink! He will know what you mean." She had an overpowering smile, and the boys just shook their heads and raced down the stairs.

It was almost as if she scared them away, but enough about that…the Prez of Alpha Beta must be a hottie. I giggled quietly, or at least I thought it was quiet…and all three girls turned to look at me once again.

Tanya said, "Welcome Bella! We have heard great things about you, and can't wait to see if they are all true. Girls, get her bags as I show our darling new sister around the house!" Alice immediately picked up my bags, but Rosalie winced. "Now, Rosalie," Tanya said with a powerful tone.

_Hmm…best not cross her twice_, I thought to myself.

Tanya had given me a quick tour of the house, before she had become distracted by another girl appearing with a new set of boys in tow. Alice took over, and ended our tour at our bedroom door. The Zeta house was beautiful, and the room that Alice and I were sharing had the perfect view; right upon the Alpha Beta house and I could see clearly into a large room that occupied a single, king-sized bed.

This could be fun.

Alice was helping me unpack, but I was very distracted by the new view out the window.

"Oh Alice, I'm so excited! Woo, the Alpha Beta men are hotter than I remember you showing me last year!"

Alice giggled, "Yes, they are! In fact, I've snagged one myself! His name is Jasper, and we've been dating for almost nine months now! He is so dreamy, with a drop dead gorgeous body..."

Alice trailed on but I couldn't pay attention. Something had caught my eye; a guy that was tall and muscular, wearing a nicely pressed, white, button-down long sleeve and jeans. He looked so, proper…almost from another time. He had striking green eyes with brownish-red hair.

Now _this_ was drop dead gorgeous.

He was leaning against the Alpha Beta house stoop, very casual and sexy, with his arms crossed over his chest. The shirt wasn't too tight, but I could definitely make out the strong muscles of his arms that tugged against it. He smiled, and my heart jumped with excitement, along with other parts of my body, of course. As he smiled, his eyes wandered up to my window that I was practically hanging out of to watch him.

I jumped back, startled and embarrassed. Alice caught me just as I was about to land with a thud.

"Ugh, thanks Alice. I'm sorry. I was just watching this totally gorgeous guy, and he caught my gaze."

"Gorgeous, huh?" Alice flew towards the window. "You must have seen my Jasper! Oh…oh no, that is his older brother, Edward. Edward Cullen, the President of Alpha Beta! He is good looking I suppose…but I prefer Jasper."

"Edward…you don't hear that name too often anymore. What's he like? Oh, oh… the president? Tanya mentioned him, didn't she? Is that her…boyfriend?" I asked…I was nervous to find the answer out to any of the questions I had just drilled Alice with.

She giggled and nudged me with her foot to get up. I slowly got onto my knees and peeked out the window at the marvelous masterpiece. He was now sitting on the edge of the stoop, surrounded by the three boys that had helped me with my bags. They were surely telling him all about it when he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Oh my, I was melting just looking at him.

Alice cleared her throat, "Tanya and Edward dated back in high school, but her whorish ways caught up to them. I've heard the story a million times from Jasper and Edward…she was sleeping with the coach of his baseball team, their senior year! Edward had walked in to discuss the upcoming game and found her bent over his desk. It broke his heart, but thankfully he's well over her now. The only problem is that she has never stopped messing with him. She's always trying to hook back up with him, and sometimes I just want to slap her!" She took a cooling pause, shook her head, and then finished her story. "She plays with his emotions so much…I just wish he'd find someone to replace her, and maybe that someone will kick her ass for him! I'd love to, but since we've been Zeta sisters for so long my hands are sort of tied. _Hey_, _Bella_! Maybe you could be that someone? Well, at least to take his mind off her!"

I shook my head. "Not a chance, Alice. This year is all about having fun. I just ended my relationship with Jacob and I'm not falling back into another anytime soon."

I filled her in on what had happened back in Forks a few days earlier, and she quickly agreed to drop the subject. A little too quick, if you asked me. I didn't know Alice well, but knew well enough that when she had an idea, she stuck to it till the end.

EPOV

I took a deep breath in and smelled the crisp, autumn air that filled my lungs. I loved this time of year, the new prospects of campus life always made me happy. Everyone was so eager to be accepted by our frat house that they would do anything…and I do mean _anything_ to join. The thought of rush week coming up thrilled me to no end. We had already scanned the campus and local high school for guys that we knew would be attending school last semester. We had accepted a handful into the house early, so that we could start the week before school off with some entertainment. The new guys would be required to cook, clean, and be at our merciful power until we specified otherwise.

I had a devilish smile on my face, and when I leaned back to take another deep breath; I noticed a petite, brunette hanging out of the upstairs window at the Zeta house. The Zeta girls were always beautiful, but there was something different about this girl that caught my attention for a brief second.

She didn't have the fake tan, the long, blonde hair extensions, or the not so-deep blue eyes that were always staring at me. This girl was beautiful…I wished that she wouldn't have caught me glancing up at her just so I could have had an extra few minutes to admire her beauty. The only other girl that wasn't a blonde Barbie doll was my little brother's girlfriend, Alice, and that was her window.

Giddy, the thought sank in that Alice's new roommate, Bella, had arrived. Alice told Jasper and I all about the sometimes clumsy, small town girl that she had grown to love in a short period of time. I almost felt like I already knew her, but I _needed _more.

Three of the new guys came out of the Zeta house, grinning ear to ear. I nodded for them to come over and talk, to see if they had met Bella. The one I recognized as Brad was overly excited and had a little bounce to his step. The other two followed quickly behind in unison, as if they had been at his sides all their life. I chuckled at the thought of the three goofy fucks standing in front me, running _my house_ one of these days. If it was up to me, I'd never leave college.

I was lucky to inherit the Prez spot by a guy named James who graduated the previous year. The title should have gone to a junior or senior, but one drunken sophomore night we had bonded and he spilled all of the Alpha Beta secrets to me. It wasn't a smart move on his part, and knowing what I know now, the secrets should _never_ sneak out of the lips of a president…

I snapped back to reality as Brad knocked into me, causing the other two to collide into him. The three of them straightened.

"Tanya told me to give you a wink." The moron actually winked… "And to say 'hi.' She said that you would know what that meant."

Argh, Tanya was still pulling that shit. The bitch cheated on me after dating for 4 years, followed me to college, and now was the president of the head sorority house on the row. I was so far over her and I knew she didn't really want me…she just wanted me to want her. She had been interrupting my life, more importantly my sex and relationship life, ever since we got to Western State. It's like she thought she had some sort of ownership claim on me.

Brad interrupted my thoughts again. "Bro, the girls at Zeta are drop dead sexy. The blonde one with big boobs is totally hot for me, right?" He turned to look at his friends and they shook their head fiercely to agree. "And the girl we helped with her bags…God I wouldn't mind wining, dining, and 69ing."

I cleared my throat so that he would stop rambling, "What girl?"

"Her name was Bella, something or other. Before Tanya kicked us out we overheard her telling the little pixie one that she was ready to cut loose and go wild this year! I wouldn't mind helping her with that, if you know what I mean."

"Bella." The name rolled off my tongue as if I'd been whispering her name for the past 80 years. I sighed and shooed the prospects away. I couldn't wait to see her again, and this time closer. Knowing she couldn't resist my charm made me smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Party!

Author's Note:  
Thanks for all your reviews! I love to hear them, and they only make the story better – so please keep them coming!  
**I'd like to thank my betas Tanya & readingmama (Tiffany!) They are both wonderful and leave a lot of red marks…so you should be thankful for them too lol. **

**Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 3-PARTY!

BPOV

The house was full of earsplitting, giggling girls that had no boundaries whatsoever. I assumed that the Zeta house was going to be busy with steady noise, but I was beginning to wonder if I was at a sorority house or Barbie's dream house.

Alice had gone through my clothes to pick an outfit for me this evening. I was half dressed when four, bouncy blondes came springing into my bedroom and sent me flying. One leg was in a pair of tight, washboard jeans and the other was half-assed in, which sent me hopping backwards and resting my bare butt right onto the windowsill. I would have flown right out if it wasn't for Alice's graceful catch of my arm.

The girls were giggling and I shot them a sharp glare. As I began to stand, a piercing whistle came from outside, followed by a gang of men whooping and hollering. I quickly stood up and swung around, only to find three men hanging out of a bedroom window at the Alpha Beta frat house. To my horror, below my window on the lawn there was another group of guys cheering. I blushed immediately and ducked down. Alice was at my side, squinting out the window and giggling.

"Jasper that better not have been you whistling at Bella's ass!"

Great, now everyone knew that it was _my_ ass.

I couldn't believe that I had been here for less than 24 hours and half of the Alpha Beta's had seen my ass.

Not to mention…

My thought trailed off as I looked back out my window to the neighboring house.

Oh my _God! _

Edward was one of the three men hanging out of the opposite window. He whistled again, drowning out Alice and Jasper's conversation. I quickly sank down again so that he couldn't see me.

How embarrassing! I wonder if he liked what he saw…

I had to lie down on my bed to finish pulling on my jeans. I was terrified at the thought that the guys could still see me. I buttoned them up and stood in front of Alice's full-length mirror. I was a little nervous when Alice said that she wanted to pick my clothes out, but she definitely knew what she was doing.

I was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, with a navy blue sweater that showed just the right amount of cleavage. I had turned slightly and was staring at my ass that looked surprisingly decent when one of the blonde brigades cleared her throat. I had totally forgotten they were still in my room and grew slightly irritated.

"So we are totally here to escort you to the party! We are having a mixer with the Alpha Beta's tonight and Tanya informed us that you were like, high priority." The blonde strolled over to me and twirled her finger in my hair. "Like, has anyone ever told you that blondes have more fun? You should totally dye your hair, or at least put highlights in. You won't fit in much here, considering 99 percent of the girls from Zeta are blonde!"

I turned my head at the right time to see Alice rolling her eyes and stalking over to the blonde. With a hint of sarcasm and a dash of annoyance, she said "Like, you should totally scram out of here Whitney! Bella and I are going to stay brunettes, and we can find our way to the party. Like, totally! Shoo, shoo!"

She glared as she pushed the girls out and I giggled. This was the first time I'd heard Alice demand anything, and coming from the little pixie that stood in front of me, it was hard to keep a straight face. She plopped me onto the chair and began working on my hair.

An hour and two contents of hairspray floating away to kill off the ozone layers later, we were walking out of the Zeta house and across the street. I felt fierce, sexy, and almost confident as we strolled into the Alpha Beta house. The party was in full swing. I had a shot in one hand, a beer in the other, and two fine looking men picked out to dance with while Alice was already into Jasper's arms before I could blink.

She broke away from his face long enough to introduce us. Jasper was a good looking man with broad shoulders and defined muscles. He had blonde, curly hair that covered the tip of his ears and light, golden brown eyes. When I stared into them, a depressing feeling crept up my spine. His eyes reminded me of Jacob's, so I excused myself from the conversation. I didn't want to be rude but I hadn't dealt with my emotions from the other day, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

I swallowed the shot, downed the beer, and was looking for another to keep my mind away from the mess that crept within.

EPOV

I was playing pool with Emmett while scanning the party for Bella. I hadn't gotten her off my mind all day, and then when she mooned the frat house, my mind went into overdrive.

I had to get to know this girl.

The party had been in full swing for about an hour and I had seen every single Zeta, except for Alice and Bella. I was beginning to think that I needed to visit the Zeta house to make sure that she was fine, when I spotted her.

Good God, she was even sexier up close.

She had on a navy blue sweater that dipped low enough to leave just enough to imagination and her jeans hugged her body like a second layer of skin. Her hair was full of volume and curls that were pulled loosely back. She pushed a shot and almost immediately began drinking her beer, and a small amount rolled off her cup, hitting her chest. For any other girl, I wouldn't have blinked twice at the bead of alcohol rolling down her chest, but holy shit, I had to hold myself back from running towards her and pinning her up against the door just to lick it off. I envied the bead as it slid lower…and lower…

"Yo bro, your shot man!" I was jerked back into reality and wasn't pleased about it. I quickly sank the eight ball, losing the game on purpose and made my way closer to her.

"I'll catch you in a bit Em," I said as I nodded towards Bella.

He had seen the way I couldn't keep my eyes off her out on the front lawn, and up in my bedroom as her bare ass hung out the window. I had been friends with Emmett since we were in diapers and we could read each other's thoughts easily, finish each other's sentences immediately, and know when the other wanted a girl instantaneously. The first time that Rosalie and Em bumped into each other last year, I could see that the long nights of hooking up with random girls we held was over before he even muttered 'hello.' I knew I didn't have to say a word, as his eyes met mine and scanned over to Bella.

To my surprise, by the time I made it to Jasper and Alice, she was gone. The crowd was heavy and it was difficult to spot her when I glanced around the room. It would be an understatement to say that I was disappointed. I hoped that she hadn't decided to leave the party so early.

Jasper and Alice pointed me into the direction of the keg and beer coolers, so I made my way back through the crowd. Our mixers with the Zeta house always ended up as a full blown party for everyone on The Row. It was difficult to keep someone by the door at all times and we didn't want to waste the time on verifying everyone's information. We decided it wasn't too big of a deal, as long as the other sorority and frat houses chipped in on picking up the disaster the next day. It seemed to work fine, except for the massive crowds that turned out. We couldn't always control them, and here, lately, it seemed we attracted a lot of trouble to the parties.

I found Bella at the table next to the drinks, downing shots with about seven frat guys standing around her. I was instantaneously jealous, as I knew everyone was hoping they could take advantage of this poor girl.

A growl escaped my chest before I realized it. The low rumble brought Bella's eyes up to meet mine mid-flow of a shot. She froze there for a second, and a perfect tint of rose shaded her cheeks. She was beautiful already, and the amazing shade made her skin glamorize and glow. I was aroused to see that she didn't have a problem downing five shots surrounded by frat guys, yet one glance at me made her blush.

She finished her conversation, and as I made my way closer to her, she turned to walk away. A girl called my name as I was closing in on her and distracted both her and my eyes to the source of the sound. I hadn't realized how close I was to her until we had crashed into one another and she was laying underneath me. It took a few seconds to register what was going on, due to the high volume of electricity that was running between our bodies.

"I…uh…I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Our bodies were tangled with one another and I was merely a few inches from her face. Her breath was warm and smelled sweet of the shots she had just finished. Her eyes held a gorgeous warmth of brown that pierced my heart.

She was an angel.

"Oh no, it was my fault entirely. I'm so damn clumsy! I should be forced to have a guide dog to walk in front of me." She blinked and held her pose for a second longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining. I couldn't help but wish that I could wrap her into my arms and hold onto her forever.

She bounced up and held her hand out for me to rise. The crowd was thick due to our location and the keg, so as I took her hand to stand up our bodies held the same electricity as before. The attraction I held for her was strong and the current flowing from her made me fall for her even harder.

I had never felt that with anyone…and I had my fair share of girls.

Her lips parted and the angel spoke, "My name is Bella. I'm a new member of the Zeta house. You may not recognize me, but you might recognize my ass!" She giggled and the blush reappeared on her face. I had no clue what she was talking about at first, so my eyes immediately dropped down to her ass.

Bella was petite, but had a very nicely shaped ass, and her jeans seemed to hug them as if they were painted on. I was in awe when she cleared her throat and made my eyes rise and the bulge in my pants to grow. Finally, I put two and two together…she had mooned the entire Alpha Beta house earlier in the evening.

"Ha…yes." Okay Cullen, that was very intelligent. Get it together! "I mean, yes! I saw your little show for the frat boys. My name is Edward, and I'm the Prez for the Alpha Beta house. We appreciate your artwork."

Bella giggled again and I couldn't help but run my eyes up and down her body. I didn't like that everyone else had seen her so bare, but I knew I didn't have a claim on her…yet.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that the hot guy in front of me actually just called my ass artwork. More importantly, I couldn't believe that I had just brought back up the embarrassing scenario that had occurred just a couple of hours ago. The heat of the crowd quickly surrounded my skin like a wool sweater. I was hot and I began to itch…I had to get out of here quickly but I didn't want to leave the beautiful emerald eyes that were staring at me.

He blinked, and what seemed like an eternity later asked, "Are you okay Bella?"

His words faded out and I was beginning to feel faint. The next thing I knew, I was swept up by Edward. He carried me out onto the patio and sat me down on a lawn chair.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"I...um…" I couldn't help but giggle. "The alcohol must have gone straight to my head. I can usually handle it pretty well, but there were just so many people in there. It got so hot and the next thing I knew…well here we are." I put my head down and smiled. I looked him up and down, staring from under my eyelashes. He would be a very tasty way to begin my journey of getting over Jacob. I unconsciously licked my lips at this thought.

Edward cleared his throat and I thought I heard him moan a little. "Well then, do you feel better now?"

"I'm just a little tipsy. It is beautiful out, isn't it?" I leaned over to sit closer to him and ended up leaning too close to the edge of the chair and falling off.

_Okay, this is ridiculous,_ I thought.

I could usually control my clumsiness level to a minimum, even when I'd had too much to drink. There was something about this guy that made it flare.

Edward let out a chuckle, "I think you are a little over tipsy. Would you like me to walk you back to the Zeta house?"

"Oh no…I'm fine. I came to college to have a great time, after all! There will be plenty more drunken nights to come so these people better get used to it!" I sounded as if I was trying to convince myself of this.

Yes, we partied back in Forks, but it wasn't my favorite thing to do. I was a homebody most of the time. Give me a good movie or book and a handsome guy to cuddle with, and I wouldn't move for days.

Just then, we heard someone hollering Edward's name causing him to sigh and put his head down.

"Edward! Edward, there you are!" Tanya was in tears and clinging to his arm. "Baby, can we talk?"

"No…I'm sort of busy right now Tanya." She began a full-out cry. Water works galore. This was ridiculous and I didn't even know what was wrong. I was assuming that she wanted him back, and when she whined enough for him to excuse himself, I figured he was going to accept. I was over the drama as I watched him walk into the night with her.

I stood up, dusted my ass off and strutted back into the party. I was going to have a good time and not worry anymore about the cutest guy I'd seen since I arrived at college.

Two shots later, and cradling my favorite, Mike's Lemonade, I had found at least two prospects that I was determined on getting my groove on with. I giggled at my own thoughts; I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

There was a tall, muscular man at 6 o'clock, and I was about to rock his world. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark cargo jeans that hung low. His smile was beautiful, and he had deep dimples that creased his cheeks. I took a deep breath and made my way towards him without second guessing myself. My strides were long and the alcohol didn't help the situation when I ended up taking one stride too many and ran smack dab into his arms.

Was it on purpose? Maybe…sometimes I used my clumsiness ways to my advantage.

"Watch yourself hun…I gotcha," the gorgeous man said.

His dimples about did me in right there, and yet again, another giggle escaped my lips.

"Oh my, thanks for saving me. These high heels will be the death of me." I batted my eyelashes and ran my hand up his muscles. "Good thing I fell into such a strong man's grasp."

He held my body closer to him as he brought me up into a standing position.

"Don't worry about it, hun. I'm just glad that a beautiful angel could fall into my arms." The line was weak, but I wanted to fall for it.

I was beyond all the talk, and ready to be shown a great time. As soon as the thought of a great time popped into my head, the words were spewing from my mouth, "Do you know anyone around here that could show a girl a great time?"

He smiled down at me and took my beer out of my hand.

Ugh, total party foul.

But quickly he had hold of my hand and was pulling me up the stairs towards a room. I assumed that this wasn't his frat house, because he was opening and closing doors like a madman. When he finally found an empty room, he pulled me in and pushed me towards the bed. Dimples was a large, well-built man and quickly took control of our situation. He bent down and picked me up by the ass cheeks and my legs immediately wrapped around his frame.

Most men that I had been with had initial kisses were soft, but not his. He passionately pulled my face closer and began darting his tongue in and out of my mouth. It didn't take long for me to become aroused by the situation and I was pushing back with just as much might. I wrapped my legs tighter and my hips gyrated over his hard abs.

I moaned in his mouth as his hands squeezed my ass forcefully. Things progressed quickly from that moment, and I was on the bed with my shirt off and he was standing over the side, stripping before I could even rationalize what was happening.

"Wait…"

Dimples looked confused, but kept taking one layer off at a time.

"What's wrong hun, I thought you were looking for a good time?" He dropped his boxers to the ground and my eyes instantly found his appealing length. My hips betrayed my rationality and gyrated a little on the bed. He smirked and hurled himself on top of me with one quick motion. "You can't deny that you want me baby…your body is screaming my name."

His lips were quickly on my neck as his tongue glided out, licking from my pulse up to my ear. "Your name, that is exactly why I stopped you! I don't even know your name, Dimples." The word vomit escaped my lips and he looked up, confused.

"Dimples…very cute, sweet cheeks," he winked, "my name is Jackson, but you can call me whatever pleases you. Speaking of pleasing you…" His hips pushed into mine and his cock seemed to harden even more against my jeans. He leaned into my body and slowly trailed kisses on my cleavage and over my bra where my nipples were out in full force. He teased them for a second and looked up. "And your name darling?"

"B...Bella…"

That was as far as our conversation would go as he worked his magic on my body. He teased my nipples a little before working his way down my bare stomach with his lips to my tight jeans and damp core. He ran his hands along the wet denim as his lips came back up to meet mine again. Dimples swiftly tugged my belt off and had my jeans unbuttoned and flying across the room.

I was wearing a satin, black thong that clung to my folds as he slid it off. He licked his lips and began traveling his way up my legs with kisses until he reached my hot, wet pussy. It had been awhile since Jake had helped me out with oral pleasure, so I might have been slightly needy when my hands quickly found the back of his head and pulled it toward my wet clit. His warm tongue felt amazing on me, as he toyed outside then rammed it into me.

I moaned loudly and gripped the comforter of a stranger's bed. My eyes pulled tightly shut as I came closer to explosion, but he pulled away within the nick of time. He wrapped his strong arms around me and flipped me over, so I was straddling his body. He tugged at my bra, and with one quick motion, it was off and on the floor. His strong hands worked his way up to my breasts, and he yanked and aggressively pinched at my nipples.

So Dimples liked it rough, I could handle that. My tongue licked along his lips and I whispered into his ear, "Do you have something to wear?" He nodded and lifted me off him enough so he could lean over the bed to grab his jeans. While he was fumbling with the wrapper, my hands ran down his hard cock that was surprisingly large. He wasn't overcompensating for anything; large muscles, hands and all

Dimples slid the rubber over him and helped me up onto his cock. I was definitely wet and quickly pushed my tight pussy down to engulf his large length. The foreplay had started aggressively, and I wasn't about to let up from it now. I rode him like he was going out of style. My fingernails dug into his chest and his hands quickly found my hips to help guide my body off and back onto him.

"Oh baby….your cock is so fucking hard Dimples, it feels so good. I could ride you all fucking night." I bounced and moaned on top of him.

"My God, Bella…you're going to make me fucking explode!" He quickly pulled me off him and pushed me down on my knees. I was kneeling as he moved in behind me and rubbed the tip of his cock on my ass. I gasped at the feeling and leaned back into his body. "You're a very naughty girl Bella, aren't you?

"Mmmm, I am…" His hand guided his cock along the folds of my pussy, slowly tracing up further and further. He put a hand in between my shoulder blades and pushed me firmly down onto my hands and knees. He rammed his cock back into my pussy, then pulled out just as quick.

"Naughty girls deserve spankings, Bella…don't you agree?" He pushed his cock back in, only this time deeper…then quickly pulled out again.

"Unghhh…yes baby, please spank me." I couldn't help it. I wasn't usually into this sort of thing but God damn this man was making me weak in the knees.

The thought was interrupted by a strong hand coming down and smacking me on the ass cheek. It burned, but his cock slamming back into me quickly shot the thought out of my head. His cock buried deep into my pussy and I had to bite my lip to keep myself quiet. Another strong hand came down on my ass and this time sent my body into a pulsating orgasm.

"Oh my God, Dimples don't stop…Mmm, I'm going to cum all over your cock baby…don't stop!"

Another _thwack_ sent me over board.

"That's it Bella, baby, cum all over my cock…"

"Dimp…Jackson…ungh…"

He pulled at my waist with one arm and wrapped his other around me so that he could cup my neck with his large hand. He began to clench his hand tightly, and if he didn't cum soon, I probably was going to pass out by lack of oxygen.

"Yeah baby, mmm you're so fucking tight. You're so damn naughty…Oh, Bella, I'm going to explode." A few short pumps and he released his hold on my neck. He pulled out of me and disappeared for a second, allowing me to fall over.

That was a lot better than being with Jacob. Maybe this was the way to get over the pain that still lingered. I closed my eyes for a moment as my body collapsed further into the bed. I could feel Dimples' presence again beside the bed, and one eye opened to glance over at him.

He was pulling his boxers and jeans back on then slid back onto the bed and wrapped his body around mine.

"Well sweet cheeks, I hate to cut it short…but this is far from my bed, and I'd hate to be caught here."

He kissed my neck and gave me a quick squeeze. He stood up and handed me my clothes. I pulled them on while he wrote down his name and number on a piece of paper he found in the room. The only thing missing was my black satin thong. I looked around for a second, but decided to forget it and pulled my jeans back on.

Dimples walked over to me and slid the piece of paper into my back pocket with a squeeze of my ass.

He smiled.

"I'd like to do this again…give me a call if you ever need a good time." He laughed and we both walked downstairs like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Cold Brick Wall

**A/N: Disclaimer: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie. I only take her characters and play. =)**

**Thank you to my Beta Tiffany! Without her Kick-assness, none of this would be possible. Please check out her stories also! They are awesome. Her penname is readingmama.  
I've also added a new beta, Tanya. She is crossing my I's and dotting my t's hehe~because I obviously need it!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had the opportunity to visit where the story takes place this holiday. We stayed in an awesome hotel with a Jacuzzi tub. MMM You better believe a lemon will be wrote in the future from this lol.**

Chapter 4 – Ice Cold Brick Wall

I was officially having the time of my life.

It had only been a week, and we had been to three different parties. Alice had quickly become a great friend, and I had been calling Dimples for a good time, a lot. I was reminiscing about my week while lying in bed. It was Monday morning, and my first class was a couple of hours away.

Usually I would be nervous, but I was feeling a lot more confident then I had been in Forks. I was starting a new life, and I was ecstatic!

I stretched and then wrapped myself around my body pillow. It really had been a great week. My feelings had done a complete 360, and I was beginning to think that Dimples could be a potential boyfriend. I came to college to party, but every time alcohol came into play, we were both drunk dialing each other. If we were at separate parties, we'd meet in the middle and hook up.

It was a blast.

What was even more interesting was the fact that we could talk after sex. I never had that with Jacob. Maybe I had thrown the idea of relationships out the window too quickly. After our last hook up, we discussed meeting together for a real date. He agreed that there was some sort of chemistry between us, and that we should definitely look into it. I smiled and rolled out of bed.

Alice had prepared our wardrobes for the first day of class two nights ago. In the beginning, her taste in fashion scared me to death. It was either flashy or showed too much skin for my liking. After complaining the first few times, she got the hint and covered me up a little, even though she whined about it the entire time. The new style she chose was more conservative and definitely surprised me.

I had always felt so bland, yet Alice's fashion made me feel one step above that. I couldn't hold a flame compared to the head girls at the Zeta house, but I could at least hold Dimples' attention. With that, I smiled and put on my navy blue skirt and white top. Alice and I were matched, her in red and me in navy blue. She said that it made my pale skin pop and made sure that I was wearing something in that color to every occasion, even if it was just my underwear. Yes, she was even picking out my underwear.

Her parents were loaded, and since they never spent any time with her, they gave her free rein of the credit cards. She had managed to completely restock my wardrobe without me even noticing.

"You look fabulous, Bella." Alice came pouncing in and landed on my bed.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Although, I don't think I like showing this much leg, Alice."

"I have you covered." She reached into my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue leggings that went perfectly with the skirt. They ran up my thigh, leaving a small patch of bare skin between the two.

"This is perfect! Thanks." I pulled Alice in for a close hug and once again we heard whistles from the Zeta house. Jasper and their friend Emmett were hanging out the window, yelling something about the two of us kissing.

Ugh, men!

"We have _got_ to get blinds, Alice."

*.ooO-*-Ooo.*

Unfortunately, Alice and I only had one course together, and it fell on Thursday. As soon as she showed me her schedule, my confidence went right out the window. I would have to endure the first day alone. I hoped everyone in my classes were as nice as the kids that were at the last party.

There was something about alcohol that let down all my guards and allowed people to talk freely. Needless to say, I was a little hesitant about walking into the lecture hall by myself. I paced outside until the last possible second.

I'm not sure what I was thinking, because by the time I opened the doors, thirty sets of eyes, including the professor's, were on me.

Great, an audience.

I stood in the doorway and blinked. The professor must have cleared his throat twice before I got the hint that I needed to take my seat. The confidence had been there this morning in my bed, but it sure has hell wasn't there during this situation. I took one step forward, when an ice cold wind blew in from the doors and what felt like a train plowed into me from behind. My books and I flew across the room and came skidding to a stop two feet away from the professor and his desk. I looked up at the annoyed professor and turned my eyes to see the jerk that was obviously blind.

EPOV

Holy shit, I was running late!

After I kicked Jasper and Emmett out of my room that morning, I had fallen back asleep. I had hoped that I had set my alarm clock the night before, but the way my luck had been going lately, it followed suit and the damn thing didn't make a peep. I threw my clothes on without a glance in the mirror and bounded out the door into the cold.

Gunnison, Colorado is ball-shrinking freezing, and during my morning frenzy, I forgot to grab a coat. I ran as quickly as my legs would allow to my first class of the semester, hoping that I could make it before the professor started, but as I said, my luck was running at an all time low.

I pushed the door open and was beginning to slow my pace, when, out of nowhere, a small obstacle stood in my way. I tried to stop, but the tile floors were no match for my slick sneakers and I rammed right into someone and sent her flying.

Oh shit…It nearly knocked the wind out of me, but I kept upright. As I caught my breath, I glanced down at the floor only to see those deep brown eyes glaring at me…Bella.

I quickly picked up her things and held my hand out for her. She ignored it and stood up on her own and pulled her things from my cold clenching arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I was running…"

"Well, so glad that you could put on a performance for us. Too bad for you this is not a graded assignment. Please see yourselves to the two unoccupied seats so that I can continue with the introduction for the course," Dr. Banner said without a hitch. I had him as a professor for two semesters since entering Western State, and he hadn't liked me one bit. This surely wasn't going to help my situation.

"Yes, Sir." I gave Bella an apologetic look and started my way into the classroom. The only two seats left were in the very back of the room at a small wooden table. I sat down and pulled the chair out for Bella. Without looking at me, she sat down and scooted to the very edge, as far away as she could.

I knew it was going to be difficult to win this girl over due to her beauty, but I was already digging myself a hole here. I had ditched her at the party to comfort Tanya, who genuinely seemed upset. I should have known better though when dealing with the Devil herself. As soon as I walked ten feet away from the party, she was all over me.

She had saw how close Bella and I were to each other and said that she just couldn't bear it any longer. So now we are here, and I have embarrassed Bella by pushing her to the floor. I took in one, deep breath and dared to gaze her way again. She was absolutely stunning and was wearing some sort of school girl outfit in the lovely blue that I saw her in the night of the party. Her legs were crossed and a patch of skin showed between her skirt and stocking things. I couldn't keep my eyes off her pale skin that seemed to glow.

The professor interrupted my trance.

"Ummm…." Was all I could manage to get out, and the class let out a laugh.

"Mr. Cullen, I understand that your mental attendance may be in question,but physically, are you here and prepared for our biology course?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Banner. Sorry." I slumped down in my chair and looked over in Bella's direction again. She was looking at me with a lovely smile. She rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to Mr. Banner.

What a lucky bastard.

"In addition to the required reading, labs, and exams, you will be required to attend two outings with the class. The first will take place during class on Wednesday. We will be hiking up to the famous 'W' Mountain that I'm sure you all saw when coming into town. We will be hiking 2.8 miles up to the 'W' emblem that was placed there in 1932. We will take wildlife photos and plant life notes along the way. Please make sure that you dress warmly. The second field trip will be an overnight camping trip. We will discuss that in detail closer to the required date. Please remember that the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the remainder of the course. You will be doing all assignments and encounter the field trips together. Take the rest of the class period to discuss with each other your background and look over the list of items you'll need to bring."

Maybe my luck has turned around. I smiled and turned my chair to face Bella. She sighed and frowned in my direction.

_Wow, did I really hit her that hard? She didn't seem like the same happy-go-lucky girl that I met at the party._

BPOV

In any other setting, I would be ecstatic that Edward Cullen was my lab partner. It wasn't his fault that he was running late. I just hated being embarrassed on my first day in front of the class. Who knows how high my skirt went up when I flew across the tiled floor? True that half of the frat guys from Alpha Beta had already seen my bare ass, but Edward was the only one here from that frat.

Also, I really liked Dimples.

Edward was hot, but had a lot of baggage with Tanya. I wasn't sure that I wanted to even attempt to go there.

Edward cleared his throat and pulled the list from my hand, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I have most of the items for Wednesday. The only thing you should need to bring is a bag for yourself with some extra clothes and plenty of water." He paused and waited for me to respond, but there wasn't much I could say, so I nodded. I enjoyed hiking even though I was clumsy; however, I didn't like the cold. "Right, well the next thing is we need to get to know each other. Ladies first."

It was surprisingly easy to tell Edward my life's story. He asked a million questions, and I had no clue why I answered them all truthfully. I also didn't understand why he was so curious. My life was boring. Well, my old life was boring. College, on the other hand, had led me into a whole different realm. We didn't get through much of his story when the professor cut us off to end class.

"Well, I guess we can finish the Q & A for you on Wednesday."

"Okay, even though it isn't as interesting as yours, Miss Swan." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before we walked out of the classroom. I giggled and tried to hide the blush. No one ever called me that, nor was anyone ever a gentleman around me. This was definitely new, but something that I could get used to. "Until we meet again, here at eight a.m. on Wednesday?"

I nodded and headed off to my next class.

*.ooO-*-Ooo.*

The rest of the day flew by. My two other classes were extremely calm, and I managed to stray from any other embarrassing moments. Before I knew it, I was back in my bedroom and Alice was dressing me. I was in a daze when Tanya strolled into the room. I might have envied her beauty, but her claim on Edward seemed to make my hatred grow. He was a sweet guy that didn't deserve a stalker that kept him on a chain.

I was glaring an evil scowl at her when she spoke, "Bella, can you explain to me why Jackson is standing in the living quarters asking for you? Please explain why the Jackson Murdock who is President of the Kappa Psi frat house says that you are dating?"

A crimson red spread over my whole body. Dating? I couldn't believe that he was so open about it! I was thrilled!

"Oh, Tanya, we've been seeing each other off and on this past week. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. He is such a player. You better watch yourself. I'll tell him you'll be down in a minute." Tanya turned and left as quickly as she came. She almost seemed ... jealous.

"Don't listen to her Bella. Tanya went after him as soon as he became Prez of the frat house down the street. He turned her down all too quickly, and she has been out for him ever since."

"But I thought she was head over heels for Edward?"

"Well, I don't think it matters who the guy is. She stakes her claim on all gorgeous men. Then she also is jealous of any girl who is in a relationship and tries to ruin it for them. As beautiful as she is, you'd be surprised how much self loathing she has for herself. Anyway, I think that is the final touch. You're beautiful, Bella! Don't worry about Tanya. She has nothing on you."

I thanked her and walked downstairs to Dimples. He was handsome, wearing a black colored shirt with dark jeans. I felt overdressed in a dark lavender dress that Alice had bought for me. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and the entire Zeta house squealed. I turned around and saw girls hanging from the stairwell, squatting not far away from us by the couch and the blonde brigade hanging out of the kitchen door. They were acting like preying wolves searching for a mate. Almost as if they had never seen a male before.

How embarrassing.

I grabbed his hand and whisked him out the door before any of them could attack.

We ate at a fancy steakhouse on the outskirts of town. The conversation didn't flow as it had in the bedroom. Maybe it was the alcohol that helped us out before. I gulped down the glass of the wine sitting before me and motioned the waitress for another. We laughed at a few things here and there…but it looked likeDimples, err…I should say Jackson, wasn't going to be my dream boyfriend after all. I was feeling really tipsy when he walked me back to the sorority house,

"Jackson, why didn't you tell me that you were the Prez for Kappa Psi?"

"Jackson? Since when did we become so formal, sweet cheeks?"

"Sorry…but seriously."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Most girls seem to throw themselves at all of the frat house presidents around here. It's like a badge for some of the girls."

"Well, then why did you take me to have a good time that first night, or any of the nights we hooked up for that matter? Why not one of them?"

"Bella, let's get you upstairs. I want to explain something to you, but not in front of everyone." I looked up in horror to find all of the wolves back out on the prowl. I swear those girls never left the house. They hooted and hollered as we climbed the stairs of the Zeta house into my bedroom. Alice was staying with Jasper again, so I didn't have to worry about disturbing her. I pulled him in the bedroom and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss. He hesitated at first and then fell into it. He pushed me down to the bed, but stayed standing.

"Sweet cheeks, as much as I enjoy that…I think maybe we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot."

He knelt down by my bed but kept his hands to himself.

"The night of the party when we first met, I choose you because you stood out in the crowd. You weren't like any of the other girls. You weren't throwing yourself all over the guys; you were letting them come to you. You just had this . . . I don't know how to explain it. I was attracted to you immediately. Please Bella, do not take this the wrong way, but I think the attraction that I had to you stayed there. You are a beautiful woman, and I knew immediately we could be great friends. But I pushed past the friendship feeling because of your beauty. Does that make sense swee…Bella? I kept coming back to you, because I was sexually attracted to you. Tonight kind of answered any question I had towards the feelings though. I think maybe we should just be friends."

"Oh thank God! I was starting to wonder if it was just me! The conversation during dinner, or lack thereof, freaked me out. I fell into a relationship with my ex-boyfriend the same way. We were sexually attracted, but there just wasn't anything else there. I'd love to stay friends with you though."

I couldn't believe how happy I was to be turned down.

He laughed, "Bella I'm so happy. I was so afraid that I was going to hurt you. I really want to be friends. I'm not just saying that to get out of this situation. I don't have any other friends who are girls, and there is something about you. Maybe it is because I grew up with five sisters and none of them are here. I just feel that I need you. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"I may be a little tipsy, but yes…I think I do."

He laughed again and stood up. He walked over to the window and sighed, "Bella, you should get some blinds. I just saw some creep over at the Alpha Beta house staring out their window. I'm sure they can see right in here."


	5. Chapter 5 Issues

Chapter 5

Issues

BPOV

After Jackson left, I was down in the dumps.

I had been so foolish to let my guard down and so easily accept a relationship with him. I completely agreed with him though, we were better off as friends no matter how deep the crevices of his dimples went. I could have let myself fall hard and fast for a guy like Jackson.

However, it would have been a relationship that mirrored mine and Jacob's to a tee. He was a great guy and I should have been happy with being his friend. I just hoped that our friendship wouldn't be awkward because we had already slept together. I had never been able to be friends with a guy after I dated him, so I wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work.

I opened up my laptop and crossed my legs Indian style on my bed. The alcohol buzz was wearing thin but I wasn't quite ready to pass out. I hadn't checked my email since I left Forks and was sure that Renee was having a shit-fit.

I logged in and realized that 'shit-fit' was the wrong term, she had gone completely insane. There were 35 emails this week alone and the last one contained a threat that she was going to fly to Colorado immediately if she hadn't heard from me by five this afternoon.

How silly she was being. I was an adult and she knew that she couldn't keep tabs on me at college. When she left to travel with Phil, I didn't freak out when she didn't contact me every two seconds. Then again, I was supposed to be the child in this situation.

Date: Mon, 7 Sept 2009 23:30:09 -0700

Subject: CHILL OUT  
From: Bella

To: Mom

Mom,

Please chill out! Everything is FINE! I have been busy getting into the groove of things here. School is fine. Life is fine. I am fine. There isn't much else to say! I will write back when I have more to talk about.

Love you,  
Bella

Her response shocked me.

Date: Mon, 7 Sept 2009 23:39:09 -0700

Subject: Watch it.  
From: Renee

To: Bella

Sweet child of mine, you watch your tone, even through email. I was not born yesterday. When you said "fine" the third time I knew something was terribly wrong. The fourth about made me jump on the plane, even though I had heard from you.

What is going on Bells?

When I hadn't heard from you, I called Charlie and he said that he assumed you were still upset by the break up. You were probably moping around. What happened between Jacob and you, Bella? Charlie didn't fill me in on much. He just said that Billy showed up and said that you broke things off with his son.

He said that Jacob was heart-broken and you won't return his calls or email. You can't just cut yourself off from the world when you go away to college, Bella. No one had heard from you, and we were starting to get worried. I was nervous that you had done something drastic. I know how much you loved that darling boy from the reservation. You didn't have to be verbal about your emotions, we could all see it. PLEASE tell me that everything is alright. Let me know more details about school. If I don't hear from you within a couple of days, I will be booking a flight to Colorado...ugh I hate snow, so just email me back!

I love you munchkin,

Mom

What the hell? What was _wrong_ with her email?

Everything, that's what!

All I could think was, how _dare_ Jacob lie to Billy like that. He knew that Billy would talk to Charlie, and in turn Charlie would eventually talk to me. And what did she mean that I hadn't returned his calls or email messages? I knew my phone never rang with his personalized tone, not that I would have answered his calls anyway. Then my mom had to say that I loved him and how heart-broken he was over us.

Give me a flipping break! I was livid by this point.

Why couldn't my car hit him when I peeled out of his drive way?

Ugh.

After a mental rant to myself, I tossed my laptop off my legs. I was way too emotional to reply to my mom, so I decided to venture downstairs to see what my sorority sisters were up to. I hadn't really had the chance to bond with any of them, and I was hoping that they hadn't noticed. The sisters were in full preparation for rush week which started the following Monday. We were all supposed to be scouting for potential members.

I hadn't even glanced at any other girl besides Alice that past weekend and I had no clue what I was going to tell them when they asked. I stumbled down the stairs and swayed into the living room.

_Okay, the alcohol clearly hadn't left my system_.

Most of the girls in the house were sitting on the sectional sofa in the great room with their backs to me. Tanya was standing in front of the mantle and glared as I entered.

She snapped at me, "It is so nice of you to join us. I was beginning to wonder if you would be participating, or if we would have to ask you to leave the house."

What. The. Fuck? I hadn't done anything to that girl, and she had the nerve to yell at me in front of the entire house. I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry." I sulked down onto the couch next to a couple of blonde girls, and they too glared at me.

What was wrong with these girls?

"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, next week a lot of girls will be coming in and out of the house, shoeing for a spot as a Zeta. We will need to make sure that we focus on the girls that we feel are hot enough to be here."

Right here was the part of the lecture where I began tuning Tanya's annoying voice out.

Seriously, what had I gotten myself into? I didn't think that being in a sorority had to do with looks alone. If I had, I probably would have been living in the dorms. She rambled on and on while I pondered what I was going to do about the Jake situation. I then realized that fifteen blazing eyes were burning holes into my skin. I shook my head and snapped back into reality.

"Go ahead Bella, tell us all how you managed to bag Jackson!"

"I'm sorry," I said, more out of disbelief than an apology. "I don't kiss and tell. It doesn't matter anyway. We've decided we should just be friends." I couldn't believe that Tanya was pushing me out into the spotlight like this. What was her problem with me? Could it be that she was jealous of me talking to Edward last week?

"Why don't you trust us Bella? We are your sisters. The rest of the girls share everything! You've barely spoken two words to anyone but Alice since you arrived." Tanya was all but yelling. Her hands were waving wildly in the air as she emphasized her statement.

"I'm sorry. My priorities are a little crazy and off right now. I would love to be close to _some_ of you. This just isn't the topic I feel comfortable sharing right now. I have trust issues," I managed to spill out, while bracing myself on the couch. I was annoyed with Tanya, but I didn't want to take it out on the rest of the girls.

"Trust issues! Ha. HA! That is it! I knew we shouldn't have let you in without rushing. The girls who pledge here have to go through hell week, and by the time we allow them in, they trust the Zeta sisters with their life! I don't think that you should be here Bella. You don't belong…"

Tanya was cut off by the beautiful blonde that was always by her side.

"No Tanya, she belongs here." Rose hesitated at first. She stood up and whispered something into Tanya's ear. I could see the wheels spinning in her head as Tanya's eyes widened with excitement. Rose turned back to the girls and said, "I think that Bella needs to understand that she can trust the Zeta sisters. Bella, you should be put through a series of tests this week. You'll be forced to do whatever we say. And the game begins, tonight."

I gulped and struggled out an, "Oh-Okay. What do I have to do?" The words escaped my mouth, and two seconds later I realized that I had just given permission to the blonde devils standing before me to rule my life for an entire week. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be a part of this sorority anymore, and here I was, signing away my life.

Tanya interrupted my internal debate, "Something daring. Since it is your first quest, you'll need to do something to prove to us that you do belong. Rose seems to think that you are worthy. I, however, tend to disagree with her often. The question is, how daring shall we go? Normal hazing just won't do for a girl like you."

A few girls shouted out ideas: streaking down The Row, something about sharing embarrassing moments with the rest of the girls, prank calls, ding-dong ditch (what, were we, five year olds?), hell, I even heard a girl mention something about body paint. I had no clue what they were going to make me do, I was just glad some alcohol was still in my system.

An evil smirk developed on Rose's face as she spoke, "I've got the perfect quest. Most of the guys at the Alpha Beta house are out partying tonight. You must break into their house and steal their Frat Flag."

Tanya was excited. She rushed over to Rose and swirled her into a hug.

"That is genius, sister! But it is just the beginning! You'll need to earn a spot with us, Bella. Your mission will be to bring us back Alpha Beta's frat flag tonight. There are four other fraternity houses in The Row, and sometime during the rest of the week, you must successfully bring each of their logo flags back to us. The deadline is Sunday. If you fail to do this, you'll need to find a new location to live, which won't be easy considering student housing and the dorm rooms were all full as of last week."

_Hmm, what the hell is a frat flag? And why in the hell did I have to do quests and missions to learn to trust these girls? _

I let my thoughts speak aloud. "Tanya, how am I going to learn to trust the Zeta sisters by stealing?"

"You're quicker than I thought, Bella. Your mission will include a different sister each night. At least one sister will follow you, and neither of you can be caught, or you'll lose your sister-ship. Is that understood?"

"I suppose." I brought my hands to my face and felt the heat radiating off of it. Was I really about to do this?

"However, there are two conditions. One, you must go alone this evening. And the second one, is we reserve the right to add to the mission as we see fit." Tanya beamed as the words fell from her mouth. She was a controlling bitch and she knew it.

"Fine, as long as this doesn't interfere with school and it ends Sunday," I agreed and stood up. "Now, will you at least give me a hint as to where this frat flag will be?"

One of the girls was beginning to say something when Tanya cut her off, "Ahh-ahh-ahh Kate. She'll figure that one out herself."

And with that, I was off.

I ran upstairs and changed into my Forks High School sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up and was getting ready to leave when Alice cleared her throat. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Oh, hey Ali. Yeah, I do have to do this. There is nowhere else for me to stay. Once word spreads around The Row about me being kicked out of the Zeta house, none of the other sororities will take me in. You heard Tanya, the rest of my options were already ruled out from the beginning." I was frustrated because I knew Tanya's evil plan would work. If I didn't pull this off, I'd have nowhere to stay.

"We could figure something out, but if you really want this Bella, I can help you." She danced across the room and plopped onto my bed.

"How so, Alice? She said I had to go alone tonight." I was becoming nervous. How was I going to pull this off?

A grin appeared on Alice's face. She may be a sweet, little, pixie, but when she wanted, her grin could scare the hell out of you.

"Jasper owes me a favor, or ten. I could call and make sure that all of the guys are out of the house. If anyone is there, maybe he could take it as long as we promise to return it." She picked up her phone, and before I could even respond, had Jasper on the other end. I stood by the window, looking out over the house I was supposedly breaking into. I couldn't wrap my head around what I was agreeing to. Even if Jasper could help me that night, how was I supposed to break in and steal four more flags by Sunday? I turned my attention back to Alice and her phone conversation.

"Yes sweetie, I know…I know it is a lot to ask. We'll make sure that you have it back before anyone notices. Love you." She closed the phone and beamed up at me. "Okay Bella, here is the deal. You'll need to go over to the Alpha Beta house and meet Jasper. He knows everything and will give you the flag. You should probably hang out there for a little bit to make it look like your searching for it."

I thanked Alice and made my way downstairs. I was so happy that I wouldn't have to deal with this situation tonight. I had six more days and four more flags. I would figure everything out later. I walked past the Zeta sisters and outside without meeting their eyes. I didn't want to give anything away with my face. I was a horrible liar, and hoped that none of the girls would see what was clearly written all over my face.

I walked up Alpha Beta's steps and was ready to knock when Jasper flung open the door and pulled me in.

"Ahh! Jasper, what are you doing?" He released my wrist and glared at me. The dark brown eyes that resembled Jacob's were burning into my skin. I quickly turned my face away and tried to swallow the pain. There was so much anger that I needed to deal with, but this wasn't the time.

"Bella! Hello? Where did you just go?" Jasper's hand was waving in front of my face.

"I'm sorry…what were you saying?"

"We have to hurry before anyone comes home. Edward would kill me if he knew what I was doing. If it wasn't for Alice, I don't think I could do this. Follow me."

We walked through two large, oak doors, into a library that was filled with hundreds of books. It was like out of a movie, and I was in awe. I couldn't believe that this was a frat house…definitely not what I expected. My eyes searched around the room and landed on a glass case that was illuminated by two running lights. In the middle was a square flag that bared the Alpha Beta logo.

"You have to have this back to me as soon as you can. Alice explained the situation, so I'll put the old flag in its place until Sunday." He opened the case and pulled the square out and handed it to me. He held onto it for a few seconds longer than necessary. I knew he was giving up a lot for me, no…for Alice. He really loved her. I smiled at that thought and tucked it into my backpack. He walked me into the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"So…" we both began at the same time, only to be interrupted by a group of guys stumbling into the house. In the middle of the pack, I saw the familiar bronze haired man and my heart began to race. Edward's eyes searched the room, and when they met mine, an emotion spread across his face that I couldn't place.

He looked happy, yet pissed, all at the same time. His brow creased and his eyes shot to Jasper, who was sitting beside me on the couch. His arm was draped over the side, and to anyone else, this situation probably didn't look innocent.

Edward growled and my heart pounded in my throat. "Jasper, what the fuck are you doing? Where is Alice, or did you forget about…"

"No!" I cut him off. "It isn't like that at all. I um, I was just leaving." I grabbed my bag off the floor and turned towards Jasper, who looked amused by the situation. I rolled my eyes but managed to thank him before heading towards the door.

As I was shutting it, I heard a mumble come from the velvet voice, "…slut moves quickly."

That stung.

I wasn't sure why I was letting this man get to me, or his girlfriend Tanya. I clutched the bag as I walked through the Zeta house and threw it at Tanya's feet before racing upstairs. My head hit my pillow and the tears flowed freely.


	6. Chapter 6 Amazing View, Amazing Girl

**A/N: So this chapter was fun to write! I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did! =) **

**I'd like to thank my wonderful betas! Tiffany (vampiremama/aka/readingmama)—you rock! I know it takes a lot of time to do this for me. Y'all should check out her recent fanfic **_**Sinful Thoughts.**_** It is AWESOME!**

My 2**nd**** beta, Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) -- 3 you're flipping fantastic! LOL Thank you so much! Please check out her current fic, **_**Forgive Me, Please**_**. It has juicy lemons & is absolutely great!**

**Okay, ENJOY! =)**

Chapter 6

Amazing View, Amazing Girl

I stood staring at my reflection in the full-length mirror.

_I am not a slut. I will not let Edward Cullen's loathsome words etch filth into my skin_.

I pulled my Forks sweatshirt over the attractive top that Alice had dressed me in for the day. While I normally would consider my outfit to be tasteful, his words burnt into my skin and singed my confidence. I didn't want to add fuel to the flames and allow Edward or anyone else, to think such awful things about me. I would cover myself up and follow into suit of the old Bella. The Bella from Forks, Washington; the one that would sit quietly in the back and watch her peers have fun. The old Bella would have never been called a slut.

I inched closer and fully took in the sight of the woman who stood before me. It sounds cliché, but I honestly didn't recognize this person. The girl that stared back was an older version, who arrogantly looked like a total bitch. I had definitely changed since I arrived at college, and I was beginning to wonder if it wasn't for the best. I sighed, and the girl's appearance shriveled up. Her shoulders drew inwards and she looked defeated.

Maybe Edward was right.

As soon as I realized that Jacob was cheating on me, I was out for blood. I vowed to have fun and let loose, but I didn't think that I meant let loose literally. When I first arrived at college, I was looking for prospects to pick off one at a time. I didn't care who I hurt or what I turned into. Luckily, Jackson and Edward had both stopped me unintentionally.

I needed to find a happy medium between the Bella from Forks, and Edward's Bella. The reason why I say Edward's Bella, is because I don't want to completely agree with him that she is a slut. She hadn't turned into a slut, yet. The old Bella let everyone walk across her and told her what to do. The happy medium would be a confident and respectful woman who just needed to be independent. The new Bella wouldn't need a man, granted if she found one who was willing to respect and care for her, she'd accept.

I pushed away from the mirror. I had contemplated my character enough for one day.

The second day of classes passed with no incident, as most of the day I was stuck in a trance. I was planning my week of breaking and entering along with theft. Tanya and Rose had cornered me when I returned to the house and told me that a girl named Jessica Stanley would be joining me on my 'outing' to the Phi Delta house, Wednesday night. They planned the entire week for me. Emotionally, I wasn't prepared for anything tonight and luckily Rose talked Tanya into letting me have this evening off. It was probably the dark circles that crest my eyes that had tipped her off. The more I was around Rose, the more I respected her. She seemed to be Tanya's partner in crime, and yet she was the lesser of the two evils.

I was cursing my way up the stairs to begin my homework for the day, when I bumped into Alice.

"Hey girly, I was just getting ready to call you. Would you like to go to the barbeque that the Alpha Beta house is hosting? Jasper has taken a liking to you also, and told me to pass along the invitation."

I wasn't sure what to do. I would have ordinarily accepted without further thought, but not after what Edward had said to me. I didn't think I could face him, yet.

"Err, Alice I'm not sure. I have a feeling that Jasper would be the only one that would appreciate my presence," I swallowed loudly and avoided eye contact as I spoke.

"Why, Bella? What happened? Did Edward find out that you stole the flag?" She leaped into my body to give me a hug.

"No, nothing like that, Alice. I think that he thought I was hooking up with Jasper the night I went to get the flag. In fact, he even called me a slut for it. I don't want to hang around their house if all he thinks I'm going to do is hooch around, especially in a house full of men." I pulled out of the hug and wiped away a tear.

"Oh no, sweetie maybe you misunderstood him. I've never heard Edward speak down to a female, well except for Tanya. I'll talk to Jasper and clear it all up. If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Alice sounded almost convincing.

I knew better though. I could pinpoint that velvety voice anywhere. He definitely called me a slut, and by his tone and facial expression, I knew that he meant it.

"Okay Ali, thanks," I said as I climbed the stairs to my room.

I decided then that I wasn't going to shed another tear due to Edward Cullen. I sat down on my bed and began my night's work.

I woke up the next morning well rested, ready for a day of hell with Edward. We were going as a class, but the professor had basically told us that we were required to do all of the work with our lab partners for a good grade. I was going to get everything done quickly, try to stay on two feet during the hike, and make as little conversation with him as possible.

Alice didn't have a proper outfit for hiking. She actually had labels on the clothes in her closet for different activities. Dancing, driving, lounging in, crush, first date, second date, etc. The list was out of control, but clearly she wasn't an outdoors type of person.

I settled with jeans, sneakers and a couple of layers on top. I knew that it was supposed to be a nice day out, so I wasn't too worried about my coat. Besides, who was I trying to impress? Not Edward!

Due to my awesome night's rest, I arrived early at class. The doors were locked and nobody was around. I slid down the brick wall and dug through my backpack. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my headphones. If possible, I was going to wear these all day long. I scrolled through and settled on the classic rock playlist. It was going to be a long day, and I needed something calm but energizing. Led Zeppelin pounded into my headphones as I relaxed.

I had at least fifteen minutes before anyone else was going to show, so I pulled out my phone and began to tinker with it. The only calls I'd had since I left Forks were a few from Renee and one from Charlie. There were text messages galore from my friends, but most of them were forwards that I never really looked at. I pretty much ignored my text message alert tone when it went off. I decided to take a gander through them while I waited. As I scrolled down, I noticed a few from Jacob. Ugh, what could he possibly have to say from me? I decided to read them from the beginning and work my way towards the most recent.

_**Bella, you could have at least stuck around and let me explain. – Jake**_

_**Bella…call me. – Jake**_

_**Please Bella – Jake**_

_**What is your problem? – Jake**_

_**This isn't over Bella – Jake**_

_**I'm Sorry!! – Jake**_

The last one was from yesterday.

_**Bella, I told my dad that we were trying to work things out. He & Charlie haven't stopped bugging me about it since you left. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be happy. Can you blame me? – Jake**_

"Dickhead." What the hell? Of course I can blame him! I rolled my eyes and began deleting texts.

EPOV

I was early for a change. For some odd reason, Jasper and Emmett had taken a liking to coming in and waking me up at the butt-ass crack of dawn. It didn't seem to matter how much we had to drink or what time we stopped partying the night before. This morning I had woken up to Emmett's bare ass in my face and Jasper taking pictures. Sometimes college isn't as fun as it is made out to be.

I tried to take my time walking to class, but when you leave 30 minutes before it is scheduled, you're bound to arrive early. I rounded the corner and saw Bella messing with her cell phone. The last time I saw her she was sitting on _my_ couch, hitting on _my_ brother. I may have been drunk, but I do remember not long before she was in her room with another guy. That is what started my drinking binge. I know that I don't have any type of claim on her, but I couldn't bear to see her with someone else. It was clearly her boyfriend. I decided that I would go out and get wasted with the rest of the frat guys. I hadn't been hanging out with them as much as I'd like to, so I quickly drank my worries away. When I arrived home, there she was, sitting on the couch with Jasper. He had his arm around her and they looked pretty cozy. I know that it was wrong of me to call her a slut, but what would you call a girl that was with two guys in one evening?

Alice tried to reason with me last night during the barbeque, and tell me that Jasper and Bella were just discussing her…or some shit like that. To tell you the truth, I was too drunk to care.

I kept my distance and sat down about ten feet away from her. I had no clue how I was going to get through today. We were required to stick with our lab partners and do the assignment that the professor handed out. It wouldn't probably be something easy like collecting different types of plants and notifying him if we saw an animal. Like I said before, Dr. Banner wasn't fond of me, and it was probably because I always breezed through his courses. This wasn't going to be a difficult task, so I'd just keep my distance from Bella no matter how alluring she was. I've dated a slut before, and wasn't going to travel back down that road again.

As soon as I got myself and my belongings situated, I began rifling through my bag for my iPod. That is when she spoke.

"Dickhead," Bella said as she shook her head. Wow. This is going to be a great day!

"Excuse me?" I stared at her, bemused.

"Oh, OH! No! Edward, I didn't mean you. I didn't even see you sit down, I was talking about my ex who sent me a text," she looked down again. "Sorry."

Yeah, an ex-boyfriend, I'm sure there is a reason he isn't with her anymore. He probably caught her cheating. What a whore. Why are all the beautiful women such sluts?

"Yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

It wasn't long before the rest of the class showed up. Dr. Banner handed out one assignment sheet per couple and proved my assumption about today's activity. We were also supposed to 'bond' with our lab partner, because we would need to trust them before our camping trip in a month. Like hell I was going to trust a woman who couldn't keep her legs together. I know that I'm starting to sound bitter and rude, but if you'd been through everything that I had, you would have been too.

"You can set your own pace today. If you work quickly and make it to the top of the W, please sign your name on the scroll that is by the rock and work your way back down. We will meet again next Monday, and I expect a one page report from you and your lab partner first thing. There is a beautiful view from up there, so please take your time and enjoy it. If you're slow or just plain get lost, well…I guess it is a good thing everyone has cell phones these days," Dr. Banner said with an arrogant tone.

"I trust that everyone has their own vehicle to make it the short distance to the bottom of the hill? If not, you can ride with me in the school van. If you're riding in the van, please keep up with the group so that you'll have a ride home." He turned his back and hurried towards the parking lot with a group of students in tow.

"I, umm, we can take my car if you'd like?" Bella timidly spoke as she gathered her belongings.

I didn't really want to ride with her, but I knew I didn't want to keep pace with the group that was following Dr. Banner. We were also lab partners, so there really wasn't a way around spending time with her.

"Okay. Maybe we should make sure we have everything, before we leave?" I pulled out the checklist that the professor had given to us on Monday and began randomly reading them off in my head. I got to the very bottom of the list before I noticed.

Fuck.

"Bella, you didn't by any chance bring your book with you?"

"No, you told me just to make sure that I had plenty of water and dressed appropriately. Why?" she questioned.

"We need it. It says on the list, to identify by the book." I said annoyingly. It was my fault, but I was still frustrated that she wasn't who I wanted her to be.

"Do you think we have time to run to The Row?" she said and pulled her bottom lip in and pierced it with her teeth.

"Yeah, he said that we could set our own pace. I guess that means we'll just be running behind. _Way_ behind." We walked over to the only car left in the parking lot, a shiny new Volvo.

"Nice car," I complimented, as we both slid into the front.

"Err, thanks."

We didn't talk for the rest of the drive to the frat house. It was an uncomfortable silence, and I knew that this was going to have to change if I was going to spend the rest of the semester with her as my partner. We didn't have to be friends, just…civil.

She pulled in and I jumped out and ran inside to grab my book. Jasper was sitting at the bottom of the stairs when I returned from my room.

He cleared his throat, "Hey man, do you have a second?"

"Not really, Bella and I have to get going. We're doing Banner's hike today. Is everything okay?" He didn't look like himself at all. He was usually the happy-go-lucky type of guy that always kept his emotions in check.

"So, everything is okay with you and Bella? That's great! I was worried when Alice came to me last night and told me you wouldn't listen to her," he said with a smile on his face.

"No, I still think she is a slut. Dude, she had a guy in her room…and then a few hours later I caught her in our living room sitting inches from you! Isn't it obvious?"

"Seriously? Edward, not every girl is just like Tanya. Alice told me that the guy in their room was Bella's friend, and me, I'm head over heels in love with Alice. I can't believe you don't see that. She was over here…no, I can't tell you _why_ she was over here. Eventually you'll find out, but it had nothing to do with me. Ali called me and told me to talk to her that night." He glared and shook his head.

I pinched my nose and creased my brow. I should have known better. I was so cruel and jumped to a horrible assumption.

"Sorry Jasper, please forgive me. I had just met Bella and was really attracted to a girl finally…" I sighed heavily before he cut in.

"I knew Alice wasn't pulling my chain last night. She said that you told her it was love at first sight with Bella. I didn't believe it until now! HAHA!" He doubled over and let out a huge chuckle.

"What? NO! I don't remember saying that. It isn't like that man. I…" The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was right. Holy shit, what is wrong with me?

"I don't think it is love, Jasper. Lust, maybe. She's beautiful, and doesn't resemble the rest of the Barbie look alikes strutting around The Row. But look, I have to get back. She's waiting." I walked quickly over to the door and turned back towards Jasper.

"And not a word of this to Emmett," I said more as a command than a question. He nodded and then began laughing again. Oh, I'm in deep here.

I ran back out to the car and hit the driver's side window on my way around, just for the hell of it. I was in a lot better mood now that I understood everything. She must not have seen me coming, because she let out a scream and threw whatever was in her hands. I chuckled as I got into the car.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean…"

She cut me off, "Don't. I'm fine. We're really late, let's go."

We pulled in by the rest of the vehicles, and sorted everything so that we would be organized for the hike to the top of the hill. It wasn't a long hike, but had a decent incline. We could see everyone on the trail, and they were pretty far ahead of us. I had spent way too much time talking to Jasper, so we were definitely going to be the last to the top.

Bella seemed really mad, and I couldn't blame her. I was really vulgar to her the other night. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder without looking in my direction. She stormed off, following the small trail that years of alumni had created before us. I just needed for her to let off some steam, and then I'd apologize.

Meanwhile, what a great view I was getting of her ass. She was wearing tight jeans that hugged her curves, with only a turtle neck and sweater on top. I frowned at the realization that she was going to get cold. The sunset is around 4, and I was sure that we were going to be hiking and searching for plants the majority of the day.

"Bella, don't you have a coat?"

She stopped suddenly and turned quickly towards me. We had already started on the incline and she lost her footing. I ran to her and kneeled down to see if she was okay.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine, Edward! I don't need your help, and I don't need you to worry about it if I'm cold." She pushed my hand away and stood up, dusting herself off.

She's a feisty one. Maybe I should apologize now, instead of waiting. But before I could she was pointing at my chest and an inch away from my face.

"Why would you want to help a slut, anyway?" She turned heel and started walking back up the hill.

"Bella, wait. We need to talk. I wanted to wait until we got to the top to talk, but I guess it needs to be said now." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. She was so beautiful, even steaming mad. I hid the smile that was threatening to appear on my face.

"I'm sorry that I called you that awful word. I don't know what came over me. I've never spoke to a girl that way, well except for one particular ex, but it was uncalled for. I was very drunk, which isn't an excuse. I just, ugh, this is hard to explain. Ever since the first night I saw you, I've been ridiculously attracted to you. I felt a connection to you, didn't you feel it? Didn't you feel that electric shock that went through our bodies that night at the party? All of these emotions were flying, and I saw you with one guy on Monday. Which is fine, I assumed you had a boyfriend. Someone as gorgeous as you has to. But then later that evening when I came home, God Bella…I was insanely jealous when I saw you with Jasper." I swallowed hard. I can't believe I just admitted all of that.

She glared and then let out a little giggle. The giggle didn't fool me for a second though. Her eyes turned a shade darker and fury set in. It was almost as if she just realized something. "First off, you pervert, what were you doing looking into my room on Monday? I assumed it was you, but you just confirmed it! What is wrong with you? Why would you spy on me? No matter if you felt a 'connection,' it doesn't give you the right! And two, that whole electric connection?"

She came up and grabbed my arm. "Is this what you felt?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Ha! That isn't a love connection, dumbass. That happens when I touch everyone! I just carry a lot of static electricity. Get over yourself." She rolled her eyes and began walking again.

Ouch. I could have gone without hearing that. In my perfect world, that electric shock really would have meant something. It would have meant a bond, a sign, a way to know that she belonged to me. Who the hell was I kidding?

"Okay. I get it, Bella. I'm a horrible person for spying. I knew it wasn't right. I didn't intend to, you just caught my eye and then the next thing I know I see some huge meat head sitting you down on your bed. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." I hung my head in shame. She didn't even turn around to listen to me this time. She was obviously not going to listen to my apology.

We continued up the mountain in silence. By the time she found the first plant that we were supposed to identify, the first couple was making their way back down the mountain. Dear God, we really are behind. I nodded my head at them and caught up to Bella, who was bent over looking at the plant. She didn't say anything to me, just wrote down the name, handed me the notebook and started back up the trail. This routine continued until we finished all ten plants.

We still had a little ways to hike, and she hadn't said another word to me. I had slowly been picking the wildflowers as we walked, making a bouquet for her. I wanted to make her hear me out once we got to the top of the hill. Nothing says I'm sorry, better than flowers, right?

As we approached the "W," I noticed there was only a small group left. It was the group that was following Dr. Banner. Most of them were packing their bags, while the rest were taking in the scenery.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Swan, I hope that we don't make being late a permanent habit." Dr. Banner shook his head. "We were just finishing up here, would you like us to wait?"

"No sir, we'll be right behind you," Bella answered. I didn't really want to hurry, but I was just happy to hear her voice again. I didn't care if we had to turn around and leave so soon.

"Actually Dr. Banner, we have a few things to finish first. We will be down soon though. Please, go ahead," I corrected her. I wanted to spend some time with her.

Bella shot me a glare, but I avoided making eye contact. I was hoping that she would wait to confront me until the group had left.

She walked over to the scroll to write her name down. I did the same, appreciating the view of Bella's ass so close to me. She turned around and stood upright. We were inches from each other and I gave her my famous half grin. She glared and took a few steps away.

I glanced down at the scroll, and that evil beauty had written her name on one line and 'Creepy Peeping Tom below it. I just chuckled and crossed it out, writing my name next to it.

I turned and noticed that the rest of the class had begun their hike back down. I sat down my things and reached into my bag for the collection of wildflowers that I had. I hid them behind my back and walked over to Bella, who was standing at the edge of the letter "W" looking out over the town of Gunnison.

"Beautiful," I said.

"It really is. It looks so small from here," she replied without glancing back at me.

"No, I was talking about you Bella." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. She turned to give me a glare, and I'm sure to say an intelligent comment to hurt my ego, so I pulled the flowers from behind my back and handed them to her, hoping to stop whatever it was she was going to say.

"I truly am sorry, Bella. Please forgive me."

She looked down at the flowers, then back up to my eyes. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Thank you, Edward…but I don't understand why you're being so sweet to me." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "I don't deserve it. I have been a horrible person lately. You just don't understand."

"Help me to understand. I seriously doubt that you've been horrible. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. Talk to me," I pleaded.

She slumped down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself. She pulled the flowers up to her face and inhaled deeply.

"There is nothing beautiful about me. I couldn't keep my boyfriend back home satisfied…he'd been cheating on me for a whole month before I left to come to college. I gave him two years, and he couldn't even have the decency to break it off with me before cheating on me with my friend. My parents don't ever listen to anything I try to tell them. I throw myself at the first guy that said something sweet to me, and was willing to do it again before you stopped me."

"How did I stop you Bella?" I questioned. I knew I should have just let her finish, but that didn't make sense to me at all.

"By calling me a slut. I was going go wild and throw myself at anyone who wanted me, only because I was so shy and, well, tied down back in high school. I wanted to have fun my first year of college, and I thought that meant to hook up with guys. I almost let myself believe that that was normal. That was how the girls acted back in my hometown, so I assumed it was how you became, okay don't laugh, but popular. I wanted everyone to like me here. That obviously isn't the case though."

I wrapped one arm around her and sighed. "Bella, you shouldn't pretend that you are someone you're not. Sleeping with guys won't make people like you. You, being yourself, is the only way that you'll make true friends. Give the people around you a chance, they'll surprise you. It is better to have a few true friends, then a hundred guys that are just knocking at your door for a chance to get in your pants. Also, you are beautiful, Bella. Just because your jackass ex-boyfriend and your hometown can't see that, doesn't mean it isn't true. You're by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen…and you can count me as a friend here. I'll always be here for you, okay?" I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she gave me a beautiful smile. Her eyes sparkled and I had to stop myself from reaching in and kissing her.

Not yet. I can't move to fast with her. She's obviously been hurt. I have to gain her trust first.

"Thank you, for everything Edward." She smiled and I could feel her shiver.

"Bella, you are freezing! Here, take my coat." I pulled it off and wrapped it around her shoulders. The sun was beginning to descend on the mountain tops to the west and the city of Gunnison's lights began to sparkle. The view was spectacular up here, and I was enjoying it with my Bella.

"Oh Edward, I need to tell you…if we are going to be friends, I stole your frat flag."

**A/N: PLEASE review! I'd love to know what is in those pretty little heads of yours! It will only make the story better!  
Any predictions?**


	7. Chapter 7 Strap on my Chastity Belt

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They make me Oh So Happy! =)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'd like to thank both of my betas – Tiffany (Vampiremama/readingmama) Her story _Sinful Thoughts_ was moved to fanfic only ~ but it is totally worth it to go check it out!

Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) is an awesome beta! She keeps everything in line! Thank you girly! Y'all should check out her stories too! _Forgive me, please _is a great story!

Alright, enough of that—read on! Plz review!

Chapter 7

Strap on my Chastity Belt…

"_Thank you, for everything Edward." She smiled and I could feel her shiver. _

"_Bella, you are freezing! Here, take my coat." I pulled it off and wrapped it around her shoulders. The sun was beginning to descend on the mountain tops to the west and the city of Gunnison's lights began to sparkle. The view was spectacular up here, and I was enjoying it with my Bella._

"_Oh Edward, I need to tell you…if we are going to be friends, I stole your frat flag."_

BPOV

I winced as his arm dropped from my shoulder, and fury replaced his gorgeous smile. I knew that telling him about the frat flag on the top of the mountain, where he could easily throw me off the top was not the brightest move, but I felt a small inkling of trust for this guy.

I hated the thought that stealing his frat flag could mean that I would lose whatever we had between us. I want to say that we could be friends, but his gorgeous eyes were too damn alluring for me not to imagine kinky sexy and…oh so many naughty things that I could do with him.

I hoped that this whole Zeta mission wouldn't ruin anything.

"What?!" His furious tone snapped me back into reality. "What do you mean you stole the frat flag? Why would you do something like that?" Edward stood up and started to pace.

"It's a long story. So the shortened version is – the Zeta girls didn't think I deserved early acceptance and wanted me to prove that I belonged. They are making me steal all of the frat flags on The Row." I was looking down the entire time, picking at the wild grass at my feet. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, in fear that he would see what a freaking loser I was. I wanted to be accepted, and it came at a steep, ridiculous price.

I continued, "I know that it is stupid…and I'll get it back to you after this weekend. Nothing will happen to it, Edward. Please don't be upset. Tanya and Rose are letting someone help me with the rest, so it shouldn't be that bad. I just hope that I don't get caught, because I don't know what the repercussions will be." He hadn't said a word, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that as soon as I said 'Tanya' he had stopped and was staring at me.

I peeked up and apologized again, "Please, please don't be mad at me, Edward. I just want to fit in. She said she was going to kick me out of the house if I didn't do this. I know it is wrong and I'm so, so very sorry…"

He cut me off, "Stupid BITCH!" He shouted and crouched down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

My head snapped up. I knew that I was in the wrong, but I didn't deserve this.

"Excuse me?" I said as my brow furrowed. He must have noticed my tension and shot up.

"No, no Bella. I didn't mean you. I meant Tanya is a stupid bitch. None of this is your fault. She always finds a way to screw with me. I knew it wouldn't take long for her to figure this out and try to fuck it up." His hand gestured between us.

"Wait, what? What do you mean this?" I mimicked his motion.

EPOV

Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. It knew that it was way too soon to state my feelings for her, but there I was, opening my big mouth. I knew that I had to explain. I was upset about the frat flag, but one glance at her made my anger melt away.

"Bella, I um…Tanya…err…I mean." I opened and shut my mouth numerous times, trying to form something logical. Anything at this point would be nice.

"A complete sentence would be nice here, Edward," Bella teased.

"Okay. The night of the party, when we first spoke, Tanya saw right through me like a window. The way I looked at you, she could tell that I…liked you. She obviously could see the attraction that I had for you. That is why she jumped in. She does that with every girl who steps within ten feet of me. I just didn't think she would go to such drastic measures to hurt you, because of me. She is putting you through this, because of me. We sort of have a past. She doesn't want me to be happy." I took a deep breath of the cool, mountain-fresh air. I had shied away from admitting all of my feelings for Bella because I didn't want to scare her off.

I peeked over at her and she was shaking her had.

"What do you mean, 'liked' and 'attraction'?" she said repeating my words with air quotes and then shivered. How could she not understand?

"Why didn't you bring warmer clothes like I told you to Bella?" I shook my head. "What if I didn't have a coat for you? You'd freeze." I dodged the question.

"Please knock off all the protective crap, and answer my question Edward. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress." She had raised her voice and I had to hide my smirk. She was so hot when she was riled up.

I pondered what she had just said and the smirk slid off my face. I needed to man up, and tell her how I feel.

"Isn't it obvious, Bella? I like you. You're very attractive, and your personality is…well you are nothing short of amazing." I bit the inside of my cheek and slid down beside her again. I put my arm around her and rubbed it, trying to create heat.

"I'm flattered. Thank you, Edward…but I am really not looking for a relationship right now. I'm very attracted to you also. I mean, how could I not be? You're flipping gorgeous. However, I just got out of a really long relationship that ended horribly. I'm broken, and need time to find myself. I'd really like to be friends though." She slid her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed.

"That's fine, Bella. I understand, but I don't think that my feelings are going to change for you. I will be your friend, but you have to understand that this isn't a switch that I can turn on and off." I was crushed, but began to realize that I would wait. I would do whatever I could to be there for her.

We sat there for awhile in silence. She didn't comment on the last thing I had said. I hoped that was a silent agreement. It was dark and the lights in the city were beaming. I was amazed by the beautiful view, and I was happy that I was here with her, even if she was just going to be a friend.

"I think this is my favorite place in the entire world," she admitted. "It is so quiet, so peaceful. Everything looks so small down there, like we are just tiny pawns in this big game. Does that make sense? When I see myself down there I feel so worthless, small, and hardly important in comparison."

"I know exactly what you mean, except you are very important Bella." I grabbed her chin lightly and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. She looked so hurt and fragile. I didn't understand where the lack of confidence was coming from. She was beautiful and looked like she could carry her own. I suddenly grew very angry. Someone had hurt this girl, and I wanted to break his legs.

"You are not worthless. We are sitting on top of the world. Of course everything will look small. You have to remember that to someone, you're everything."

_To me, you're everything._

"Ha, yeah right. Anyway, we should probably be heading back. I told Alice I'd be back around sundown, and here it is almost 9 P.M.," Bella said as she stood up and dusted her ass off. Mmm, what I would do to be the one who could do that for her.

As we walked down the mountain, I shined the flashlight to guide the way. We were lucky that the path was well traveled, because otherwise, there was no way we would have made it down to the car without the light of the day.

We made comfortable small talk on our hike back, and I knew that I was falling deeper for this girl. I was going to have to work some serious pimp magic skills to win her over. It didn't matter how long it took. I wanted to be with her.

BPOV

Edward was so charming, respectful, wise, and downright gorgeous. I knew that it was going to be difficult to keep a platonic relationship with him. Don't get me wrong, I've had good looking male friends before. In fact, Jackson was a great example.

Ahh, who was I kidding? This was nothing like Jackson, whom I knew I could keep my clothes on around. Jackson was beautiful as well, but Edward and I had this connection. As much as I refused to admit it, the electricity did spark and was more vibrant with him than anyone else. I was going to have on hell of a time keeping my thoughts and dreams out of the gutter. If I slipped and went for him, one of us would end up hurt. I didn't want that.

I was going to have a talk with Alice when I got home and ask her how common chastity belts were nowadays.

As we reached my car, I decided I should probably apologize again. "Edward, I'm really sorry for being so rude today. I'm normally not like that. Also, I'm really sorry for the frat flag. I know you say that it is Tanya's fault, but I am responsible for my own actions."

Edward's beautiful smile creased his face, "Please don't apologize. You're forgiven, if anything, I should be the one begging forgiveness. I called you a slut, and now I understand things clearly. Well, sort of. That guy in your room, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, we are just friends. You just caught us at an awkward time. It isn't like that with us." Okay, so that wasn't the full detailed story, but he didn't need to know everything!

We were sitting in my car and he looked at the clock and back up to me, he was anxious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out here all late. Do you have a hot date or something?"

"No, I just want to get back and rip Tanya a new asshole before she is in a complete belligerent drunken state," he admitted.

"What? No! You can't say anything to her. She will throw me out of the sorority. If I don't complete the so called 'missions' they have set up for me, I'm out. There isn't any other place for me to stay since the semester has already started."

He reached for my hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Okay, Bella. It is fine, I won't say anything. But the least you can do is let me help, and if all else fails, you can always move in with me!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not a chance, Cullen," I giggled.

We began to plot how I was going to steal the remainder of the flags on the way home. I was really happy to have Edward on my side.

E/N: PLEASE review! The Twilighted fans are kicking y'alls butts on reviewing. Don't let me like them more than you! Lol It helps boost my ego & gets the chapters out quicker! --I don't usually reply to each review...I didn't know authors usually do that, but I will if that is what it takes! Plz know that I read them all! =)


	8. Chapter 8 Lambda Pi the Nerd flag

**A/N: As always, Twilight doesn't belong to me.  
My Betas: Tiffany (vampiremama/readingmama) & Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) are flipping awesome =)**

**Please read the end note! It is IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 8

Lambda Pi ~ the Nerd Flag

EPOV

_Bella slipped out of the driver's seat of her car and walked around to the front. Her gaze burned a hole in my heart as she slid my coat off her shoulders and set it on the hood. She had left her door ajar, which meant that the headlights were still shining bright. Bella was beyond beautiful, and her long, auburn hair flowed freely in the autumn's breeze. She was dressed in a navy blue top that hugged her body in every right way. A smile played across her beautiful face and I knew right then that I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer._

_I slid out of the car and hurried over to her. She faced away from me and her hands found the hood of the car as she sighed heavily. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my growing erection. Her ass pressed against it and a moan escaped my lips. I assumed that she would pull away from me upon touch, and thankfully I was absolutely wrong. _

"_Edward…" My name rolled off her lips like a melody and she grinded her backside against me. I pushed her further so that her body was flush against the warm vehicle and my awaiting body. _

_My hands roamed over her with free reign. One traveled up between the rise of her breasts and cupped her neck. She leaned into the warmth and I took the opportunity to kiss the opposite side of her exposed neck. My other hand gently caressed her stomach several times while I worked up the courage to slide it underneath to graze her bare skin._

Her breathing picked up as my hands massaged deeper into her skin. I spun her around and stared into the most stunning, deep brown eyes I'd ever encountered. Her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth, and without thinking, my hand reached for its release. My thumb trailed over her lips several times. She surprised me by leaning into my embrace and wrapped her tongue around my thumb and brought it into her warm, moist mouth. She sucked on it while her eyes locked with mine.

"_Lord have mercy," I mumbled and grinded against her body. The hand that was around Bella's waist slid over her ass and I lifted up while her legs snaked around my back. Her ass rested on the hood of her car and my hardened cock pushed into her moist denim valley. I pulled my fingers away from her mouth and my lips quickly found hers. _

_The kiss was nothing shy of magical. It was deep and Bella's hands quickly ran up the back of my neck and tugged at my disheveled hair. I shamelessly groped ever inch of her body as our lips danced across each others. After coming up for air, our eyes met, and I could tell that she wanted everything that I did. I kissed her again slowly and pulled her off the car. _

_I grabbed her hand and we quickly made it into the frat house and up into my bedroom. I frantically pulled her into my room and slammed the door with my free hand. She dropped our locked hands and backed into the door. My body propelled into hers and her leg quickly wrapped around me as our lips crushed against each others. _

_Everything was happening so quickly. I instantly felt that I had to tell her that this wasn't a normal occurrence. I felt ashamed and I needed her to understand that only she did this to me. Bella's body and mind screamed at my dick. One glance from her deep chocolate eyes would have me dropped to my knees to beg her into my bed. When my name rolled off her tongue earlier, it took all of my power not to stop and take her right then against the car._

"Bella," I said between kisses, "I…don't….usually….do this, but I can't control myself around you."

"Please, Edward. I don't care. Just take me. Now!" She emphasized the last word and our bodies collided again. In a flash, I was stripped down to my briefs and she to only her navy bra and boy shorts.

_I took in her body as my eyes roamed slowly over the exquisiteness standing before me. I leaned into her and we both collapsed onto my bed. I held my weight off her with my arms as I kissed her ravenously. Our tongues danced with each other and it wasn't long before she was pushing my underwear down my body. _

_My hard on pressed against the fabric of her damp panties and she moaned into my mouth. I pulled away and finished stripping off my underwear as she sat up and unclasped her bra. She tossed it across the room and pulled my body down with hers to the bed. I ran one hand down the side of her ribs, while my mouth worked its way down her neck onto her breasts. Bella's tits were erect with pleasure as my tongue worked its magic, lapping circles around the right while my hand worked over her left. _

_She moaned, which brought my attention back up to her face and I lost all control. I sat up onto my knees and pulled her panties off with one quick motion. I reached over to my drawer and grabbed a condom out and quickly slipped it on. Within seconds, I was plunging deep into Bella's heated pussy as my hands gripped tightly at her hips. _

"_Fuck, Edward," Bella gasped as I pushed deeper into her. The feeling was out of this world and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I paused and took in the sight of her magnificent body that was sprawled out before me. Her back was arched into the air and her hands were wrapped into the sheets, gripping hard. _

_The surprises kept coming as she pulled my body down onto hers and whispered into my ear, "Mmm, baby I need your cock deep into my pussy. I need you to fuck me so hard that we won't be able to walk out of here tomorrow."_

_Oh God yes, Bella liked to talk dirty._

_My pace quickened as she shouted out my name. I groaned into her neck and she tugged at my hair. I was about to explode when she called my name again._

"Edward!" I felt a tug at my shoulder, followed by a couple of unexpected voices and giggles.

"Edward, wake up." Bella's body stood over me as my vision became clear. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Holy shit dude that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Emmett's booming voice took over my wet dream and brought me back into reality.

"What the fuck?" I questioned and finally realized that I was surrounded by a group of people in my bedroom. I was propped up on pillows with my head resting on the headboard and Bella was towering over me to the right. Emmett was at the foot of my bed with Alice sitting on Jasper's lap in my computer chair in the corner.

Bella cleared her throat and giggled. "You must have passed out while we all were talking. You were talking in your sleep. It must have been some dream you had there." She ran her hand along the back of her neck and a lovely color of red washed over her skin.

"Dude, you were having a wet dream! In front of us all! You were moaning Bella's name repeatedly. I saw your hand twitch a couple of times, and if it were to travel south we were going to wake you up!" Emmett managed to say during heavy chuckles that escaped him.

The rest of the group laughed at my expense while I sat in shock. I couldn't believe that they had heard that, but most importantly, I couldn't believe that it wasn't real. God, how I so badly wanted it to be real.

My hand slid over my face and I excused myself from them. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom and ran cool water over my face. What I really needed was a cold shower, but didn't want to leave everyone hanging in my room. I turned to head back and was brought to a halt by Bella's figure standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't as bad as Em is putting it out there." She giggled and I could tell she was lying for my benefit.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, don't be silly. It isn't like you can control those things. Trust me. I've been a sleep talker for years. I can only imagine what Alice hears me scream at night," she confessed. I internally moaned. I wished I could hear her screaming at night.

"Well, we should get back in there. Thank you so much for getting your friends to help me with this. I really appreciate it," Bella said.

"Not a problem hun," I smiled and followed her back into my room.

***.ooO-*-Ooo.***

**BPOV**

It was late by the time we had conducted our master plan to complete our mission, well, my mission. But the gang was wonderful and understanding by agreeing to take this on with me.

We were going to wait until after three in the morning to attempt to steal the next flag from the Lambda Pi frat house. We chose them because we assumed theirs would be the quickest theft that we were going to pull off this week. Lambda Pi was a frat that was full of, well for lack of a better word…nerds.

After closer examination of the frat, I realized that it was like looking at one of those corny movies such as _Revenge of the Nerds_. They were a walking banner for that movie and I couldn't help but chuckle while watching their house from the Alpha Betas. They were right next door, so we had set our headquarters up in Edward's room.

Ahh, Edward. That little dream he had while we were in his room about made me come unglued. As soon as I heard my name escape from his lips, my legs were trembling and a pool of moisture had collected between my legs. I reached to wake him up immediately, but Emmett quickly pulled my hand away. He said that he wanted to see how far Edward would go with it, and they all sat back in amusement.

I, on the other hand, was completely red from head to toe. I was so embarrassed and turned on at the same time. My emotions were going haywire! I couldn't take it any longer and had pounced on his bed and shook his shoulders to wake him. I was glad that I did, because I was about to attack his body, whether we had an audience or not.

I was pulled back into reality by Alice's death grip on my hand.

"Come on, Bella. We are going to go change into black so that we can be all stealthy like," she giggled and tugged at my hand. We waved a temporary goodbye to the boys and ran over to our sorority house. Everyone was asleep, to our surprise, as we made our way to our bedroom.

Alice pulled out two garment bags from the closet and set one on my bed. She had an evil grin as she pushed me toward it.

"Do you seriously have a wardrobe plan for everything?" I blanched.

"Of course I do Bells, you're catching on quickly." She giggled. I unzipped my bag and her same evil grin appeared on my face as well.

"Oh, this is going to be good Alice."

"I know! I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down and quickly started to change. I walked into my closet and began to remove my clothing. I had remembered that you could see directly into our room from Edward's, and I wasn't going to risk another peep show, especially with Emmett and Jasper in his room.

"Bella, what was up with Edward and his dream? It seemed awfully detailed to be a fantasy. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Alice peeked around the corner of the door.

"Not at all. He told me tonight that he was attracted to me, but we haven't done anything yet Alice, I promise."

"You haven't done anything 'yet'? So that means you want to do something? I knew it!" The little pixie jumped up and down and grabbed me into a hug.

"I didn't exactly say that, Alice. You're jumping way too far into this. I am attracted to him, hell yes, but I already told you before that I'm not ready. We are going to be friends," I said eagerly. I think I was trying to convince myself.

We finished getting dressed, and with one look in the mirror, the evil grin was plastered on both of our faces. This was going to be classic. I grabbed my camera and snapped a few pictures of the both of us. Even if this didn't work out the way I wanted it to, I knew it was going to be one hell of a memory I wanted to keep.

As much as I hated to admit that Emmett was right, the easiest way to swipe this flag was for Alice and me to flirt our way in. The plan was to be very flirtatious around the Lambda Pi's, and distract them long enough to steal the flag and get the hell out of Dodge.

Alice had already gotten the okay from Tanya and Rose to be my "sister in crime" this evening. They told her that I would have to find a different sister to help for the next flag, but that it was okay this time around.

We grabbed our purses and made our way back over to the Alpha Beta house. I took a deep breath outside Edward's door and turned the knob. In the form of a wave, all three men's jaws dropped to the floor. Emmett first, followed by Jasper, and then Edward. Alice and I couldn't help but giggle and we both spun around the room.

"No. I won't let you go over there dressed like that. We may never get you back," Edward said while shaking his head repeatedly.

"What do you mean you won't let us go like this? Don't be trying to play the daddy role here, Eddie." Alice stomped her foot down and placed her hands on her hips. I giggled at the nickname and plopped down on the bed.

"You're dressed…no…there is just way too much skin showing. You're taking it too far. They're nerds! You don't need to seduce them like that. Just a little flirt will go a long way with these guys. Hell, half of them are probably still virgins!" Edward looked flustered, but I noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off my chest since we walked in.

We were wearing very low cut black shirts with long sleeves that hugged our body. They were slimming, yet showed off just the right amount of curves. Alice insisted that we wore tight leather pants, and I contributed black hooker boots to complete the ensemble.

I waved my hand in front of Edward's face. "First of all, my eyes," I said grabbing his chin and tilting his head up, "are here. And secondly, we are big girls and can handle our own. Besides, you guys will be right outside if anything happens." I pulled my hand away and gave him a small smile as a batted my eyelashes. I was trying to persuade him by using my looks. As evil as that was, I wasn't ashamed to toy with his emotions to get the job done. I would fix whatever damage I caused after my mission was complete.

"Oh-Okay." He nodded eagerly.

"Ha, see Alice…I told you that my flirting skills kicked ass. I could make a guy lick my feet if I wanted." I chuckled and gave him a little shove.

"Pfft, that was cold! They will work perfectly together," Jasper declared as he pulled Alice onto his lap.

"Are you girls ready?" Emmett came back into the room. I wasn't sure when he disappeared, but wherever he vanished to he came back dressed in black with a matching ski mask on.

"Is that necessary?" Edward sniggered.

"Of course! We don't want anyone to catch us. Besides, you're paler than a fucking vampire, man. You'll glow in the dark if you don't cover up." We all laughed and Emmett tossed one to Jasper and Edward.

***.ooO-*-Ooo.***

Alice and I walked up the sidewalk to the door of the Lambda Pi frat house. We could hear the boys wrestling in the bushes as I knocked on the door. I turned and looked at Alice as she picked up something and threw it at them.

"Hush, you loud fuckers," she whispered.

It was late, but we could see a bright light dancing on the curtains that appeared to be a television. The door swung open and out appeared a short man with heavy black framed glasses. His mouth hung wide open and I noticed that his death grip on the door was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Excuse me. We were just wondering if we could take a minute of your time," Alice said with a twain southern accent that resembled Jasper's.

I heard another snicker from the bushes, and when the man's eyes diverted from us towards them, I leaned in to catch his stare.

"We live at the dorms, and wanted to know more about the Row. I know that it is late, but we heard that the Lambda Pi's were gentlemen. We talked to some of the sorority houses, but we'd appreciate the opinion of a big, strong frat guy." I giggled and ran my hand down his scrawny arm.

He pushed his heavy framed glasses up his nose and allowed us into the house. The Lambda Pi frat house was nothing compared to the Alpha Beta or Zeta house. The cleaning had obviously been neglected for several days, weeks, hell it could have been months.

We followed the man into the living room that was filled with about ten guys that surrounded the television. Two were playing a video game, while the others chanted and cheered from behind.

The man who answered the door cleared his throat. "Guys, ahem, hey guys!" he shouted. The smell of something rotten quickly filled my nostrils as I stepped further into the room. My instant reaction was to plug my nose, but at the same time I did, all the eyes in the room quickly turned their gaze upon Alice and me. I stifled a fake yawn to try to cover my action and swiftly dropped my hand.

"I'm sorry ladies. I never caught your names." He glanced over at us, and then back to the guys sitting in the room and wiggled his brows and winked at them. I couldn't believe how much this frat house gave me the creeps. We had to get out of here with the least amount of the five senses used as possible. Yuck.

"My name is Tanya, and this here is my good friend…" I paused and Alice cut me off in her fake southern accent.

"Heidi. Nice to meet y'all." She curtsied and I couldn't help but let out a snort. She was enjoying this way too much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one; two, then three heads pop up in the window behind all of the guys sitting in the living room. Emmett was the third head and when he sprung up his massive body, he knocked the other two out of the way. They reminded me of the Three Stooges. I had to put this plan into action now, or I was going to lose it!

"Do you mind if I use your powder room? It was such a long walk over here from the dorms!" I smiled and twirled my hair.

"Err, sure…follow me," the nerd said. As I walked behind him, I could hear Alice giggling like a school girl and asking what it was like to live on the Row.

We walked past two large oak doors that looked like they could go into a library. I took a mental note and continued to follow him to the bathroom. The nerd lingered for a few seconds too long in the doorway.

"So, if you're ever in the area, we put on some awesome parties! We play some cool video games and every now and again we break out some beer. Granted it is non-alcoholic but we still know how to show girls a good time." He took a step closer and pushed a stranded hair away from my face. Eww, it was sexy when Edward did that …not so much when a kid with greasy hair and suspenders did.

Keeping in character, I said, "That is so kind of you. I will keep that in mind." I ran my hand down his arm again and gave it a little push hoping to get him out of the bathroom. The momentum behind my push sent him back into the hallway and he tripped and landed on some things they had piled up there.

"Oops, uhh…I'll be in the living room with the rest of the guys." He scrambled to his feet and walked away.

I pretended to shut the door, and when I noticed he was no longer in sight, I pulled it open and began my search. I could hear Alice giggling and playing up the southern accent. I owed her so much for doing this for me.

The two large oak doors were stiff and I had to pry one open. I slid inside the dark room and opened my cell phone up. Not wanting to draw attention to the room, I didn't switch on the light and thought my phone was the next best thing. I inhaled the smell of dust and mothballs. Upon further inspection, I realized that they didn't use this room very often. It was pretty clean, except for the massive amount of cobwebs that hung throughout the room.

I followed the shelves along the wall with my light when suddenly a loud creak came from the door. I spun around and dropped my phone on the ground. Scrambling to find it, I kicked it and watched it slide to a stop right next to a man's large foot.

My breathing picked up and my heart was racing out of my chest. I had no clue what they would do if they caught us, so I was ready to play stupid. I gulped when I bent down to pick it up and the man did the same. He reached out and grabbed my phone and my hand with his other.

An electric heat swept through me and the man brought the phone closer to our faces. I let out a loud gasp and sudden relief washed over my body as I took in Edward's chiseled face.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I scared you. I couldn't leave you in here with those guys and you…well, you dressed like that!"

"We were doing just fine, thank you." I pulled my phone away from him and glared. I turned and began searching the wall again.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my stomach and his hot breath at my ear. "Yeah, if just fine means raking your hands all over that dweeb," he scoffed and pulled away as quickly as he came.

The dim light of my phone shined over his perfect face. He was making me weak at the knees and I swallowed loudly. Come on, Bella. You have to stay strong. Say something! Anything!

"You're just jealous that it wasn't my hands all over YOUR body."

I pushed his shoulder, and unlike the nerd, he stood his ground and let out a soft chuckle saying, "let's just get this thing and get out of here."

He walked over to a large hutch and opened the doors. A small shrine lit up and I could see a green and yellow Lambda Pi frat flag hanging.

Edward grinned and pulled it down. I went to reach for it and he tucked it in his shirt. "You can get this later, and you'll have to search for it if you want it."

"Just get your cocky self out of here without getting caught." I pushed his shoulders again and turned to head back towards the door. He caught my wrist and wrapped me up in his arms. My head hit his chest and I managed to keep myself upright and look at him at the same time.

Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek. He lingered there for awhile before brushing his lips back to my ear. "You're absolutely right, Bella. I do wish that it was my body your hands were all over." I feel the genuine smile spread across his lips as he leaned down and clasped my phone closed. He pushed away from my body and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I watched as he slipped out the door and disappear down the hallway.

I was angry. Outraged. Turned on.

I couldn't believe him. I was going to get him back for that little stunt he just pulled. It could have got us caught! I walked into the living room and smiled as I saw Alice beating a guy at a video game. She was worked up and yelling smack talk at him as she fiddled with the controls.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to rush this but Al…Heidi I promised Jasmine that we'd be back soon. I appreciate your information guys, and I'm sure we will see you again." I waved as I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards the exit. We bounded down the stairs and towards the Alpha Beta frat house.

"Bella! I can't believe you left me in there with those guys for so long. What were you doing?" She managed to say as I tugged her body inside the house. The guys were standing in a circle around the window laughing at each other.

"I was being felt up by a pervert!" I said more to Edward than Alice. I walked over to him and gave him a hard titty twister while pulling up his shirt and grabbing the flag.

"Ow! Hey, what did you do that for?" he said while grabbing his pecs.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten us caught. While I thank you for your help, I do hope you understand that that won't be happening again!" I turned and grabbed Alice's hand again and walked out the door.

**E/N: So, I want to thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter! We broke 50, but the Twilighted girls have still outdone ff & have DOUBLED the reviews over there! So in hopes to add more reviews over here…I will offer teasers to anyone who leaves a review, starting with this chapter! Hehe! Thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**A.N: So the teaser I gave to everyone on last chapter, turns out to be for Ch. 10 instead. The reason why is my idea changed slightly and I thought that everyone would appreciate a little E x B time before we get to the next flag. =) **

**As always, 3 my lovely betas Tiffany (vampiremama/readingmama) and Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars).**

**I skipped last weeks update, because I've been sick, or so I thought. I'm PREGGO! =O! **

Chapter 9

Revelations

_Toss…Turn…Toss…_

I sighed, pushed my palms into my eyes, and held them there. I played over the events of the night… repetitively, just to torture myself.

What was I doing? How did Edward have such a pull on my emotions?

My heart and mind were fighting each other to find a solution, and no matter the outcome, I was going to lose.

My mind told me to run.

Currently, it was in the lead, after the tittie twister stunt that I pulled just a few short hours ago. I was upset because we could have been caught, but the arousal from his touch overpowered my anger. I could still feel his hands on my body and his whisper in my ear. I had enjoyed how his hands lingered over me while we were in such a dangerous situation. I made a mental note that if we ever did get together, we should definitely partake in more risky deeds.

A loud snore from Alice's side of the room snapped me back into reality. I let my mind take over again.

_You'll just get hurt. Stay away from him. It will make things easier for everyone involved. You had it easy with Jacob…yeah it might have hurt, but what if something bad happens between Edward and you? Your heart will shatter into a million pieces. Is the risk of lust and desire worth a lifetime of heartache? Are you ready for that? Is he worth that?_

Meanwhile,my heart told me to take a leap and go after him. If I was being truthful, it wasn't only my heart. My whole body desired him, in every way. He was strong, drop dead, fucking sexy, smart, and talented.

He was everything.

My goal of staying single and having fun during my freshman year of college was quickly diminishing as my heart pounded harder through my chest. Was he worth the risk? I thought back to yesterday, on the mountain, and how sweet he was. Edward was so thoughtful and seemed to anticipate my every need.

Maybe…

I was in mid-thought when my phone buzzed. I groaned and looked over at the clock; 4:40 A.M.

What the _hell?_

My phone buzzed again and I turned it over, only to see Edward's name on the screen. My heart leaped up into my throat, and without a moment further of hesitation, I opened it and brought it to my ear.

"Please, don't hang up," he rushed to say before I even had the chance to say 'hello.'

"I wasn't going to. What's going on? Why are you calling?" I whispered, trying not to wake Alice up.

"I need to see you. Please, I'm standing outside. Come take a walk with me." He sounded so nervous, but I didn't understand what he wanted.

"Edward, it isn't even five in the morning. I just saw you less than two hours ago. Go to bed. We will talk later." I was getting ready to click my phone shut when he started to plead.

"Bella, I can't sleep. I've been trying. Please, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, give me a few minutes." I sighed, clicked my phone shut, and sat up. It wasn't like I was getting much sleep anyway.

I decided to keep my pajama pants on, and threw a hoodie on over my tank top. I quietly padded down the stairs and opened the door to find Edward sitting on the edge of the steps with his head in his hands. In that moment, he looked so defeated.

"Hey," I said while I sat down beside him and gave his shoulder a nudge with mine.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a sad smile, "sorry that I woke you up. I just couldn't get you out of my head. The thought of you being mad at me was tearing me up." His emerald green eyes were boring into mine; being around Edward made my heart tell my mind to go fuck itself. I knew that if he kept this up, it was only just a matter of time before I gave in.

I swallowed and wrapped my arms around myself. It was really cold here. "There is no reason for you to apologize, Edward. It is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that in front of everyone. I was frustrated with everything that is going on with the sorority. I'm really sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault. After all, I was groping you, but Bella, I just couldn't control myself." A sly grin appeared on his face. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

He stood up and offered me his hand. I felt like I had to make a choice right then. If I took his hand, there was no turning back. My heart was going to win the battle, and I was prepared to take the leap of faith in him…in us.

I reached my hand out and Edward grasped it tightly. He helped me off the step and interlocked our fingers together. I didn't know what was going to happen, but my heart was pounding so hard that I was sure he could hear it. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and we took off down The Row.

EPOV

Bella and I walked around for awhile, before settling on the 50 yard line of the football field. We were making small talk, and finding out that we both had a lot of the same interests. We both loved music (however I severely disagreed with her taste of country, as did she with my rock), being outdoors, dancing, reading, baseball, and my favorite – staying inside and watching movies all day.

She told me about her family, and the nasty divorce that her parents went through. I felt bad when I mentioned that my parents had been happily married for 25 years. She said that she didn't really have a great relationship with either of her parents, and being the only child, she often felt alone. I wanted nothing more than to bring her home to meet the rest of my family. I knew that they would love her, because…well, it was obvious. I was falling hard for Isabella Swan. If I loved her, so would they.

"Tell me more about you, Isabella." When she mentioned her full name, I began using it to my advantage. Every time it rolled off my tongue, she blushed. I knew that she preferred Bella, but there was something about using her full name made me feel connected to her.

"What do you want to know?" Her teeth tugged at her lower lip as she turned, trying to hide her blush.

I hesitantly lifted my hand to her face and ran my thumb along her lip to stop the erotic nibbling. She was driving me crazy and didn't even realize it.

"Everything," I whispered.

Our eyes locked, and when I didn't drop my hand away, hers widened. I cupped her cheek and her soft skin felt like heaven in my palm. She slowly rested into it and closed her eyes. I leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "Isabella." Her eyes opened and I heard her breath hitch at my close proximity. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her jaw line, then one on her cheek, and finally, coming to rest on her luscious lips.

The tension was high and I could tell she was very nervous. I pulled back a little and whispered again, "Don't deny this, Isabella. Please, beautiful."

As soon as the words escaped my mouth she wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my lap. Our mouths collided in a feverish hunger, making up for lost time. Her hands crept up to my hair and tugged at the ends, while mine snaked around her tiny frame and clutched at her body. My cold hands slid under her shirt and ran along her back, feeling her toned body. Her hips grinded along mine, making it impossible to hide my hard erection. I couldn't get enough of this girl, and if we continued for too much longer, I was going to take her right here on the football field.

Her tongue danced with mine, only stopping for a much needed breath. I pushed her hips down further onto my body and she moaned, "Edward…" I about came in my pants, my name a seductive caress from her mouth. It was getting hot and heavy and my hands were discovering her body like a blind man.

She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. Her hands were still twined in my hair as she pulled her lip back in between her teeth. I couldn't stand to watch the assault on her mouth, unless it was from me. I launched at her again. My tongue running along her lips begging for her to release. Bella finally freed it and I immediately pulled it into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it.

My hands toured from her hips down to her thighs and massaged them gently. I was rubbing circles on her upper thigh when I heard a clicking sound. Our eyes flew open at the same time and I felt an icy cold pang splash across us. The motherfucking sprinklers popped on and began assaulting our already frigid bodies. Bella promptly stood and helped me up.

I expected to see her pissed, hell any other girl I've ever been with would have been. She was soaked and it was fucking freezing out there. I turned to apologize and was surprised to see a wide smile appear on her beautiful face. An adorable laugh erupted from her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to run off the field. I was stunned. In that moment, I could see the wall shatter that she worked so hard to build up. This girl, who I thought was already amazing, soared above every single person I'd ever been with. She was care-free and having fun.

We didn't stop running until we got back into my room at the frat house. She was laughing the entire way, and I knew that I would do anything to keep hearing that marvelous sound.

I felt so comfortable around her, that I didn't even think twice before stripping my shirt off and was getting ready to pull my jeans down, (What? I had my boxers on), when I heard her gasp. I turned to look at her, and almost fell over to see her staring at my body with such desire. That beautiful blush rose upon her cheeks when our eyes met. She blinked rapidly and turned to look away. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. She was so damn cute.

"Sorry, I should head back over to my room and change." She turned to leave and I couldn't let that happen. I was afraid that I was going to lose her. I didn't want to go back into the friend zone. Terrified that she was going to try to pretend like nothing happened, I rushed to her and grabbed her arm. I turned her so quickly that she crushed into my chest with her hands up. I pulled her tighter to me and her hands roamed over my shoulders and down my biceps.

"Please don't go. I want to talk. I'm sure I have something that you can change into." She was staring down at my chest and I needed to look into her eyes. My hand reached up to her chin and tilted it up slightly. I couldn't help but smile when I stared into those beautiful brown eyes. She made me _feel_, and I couldn't exactly explain it any other way, because I'd never experienced anything like it before.

I bent down and gave her a passionate kiss and then turned back to my closet. I pulled out my old football jersey from high school. The thought of her wearing my name and number sent a rush back down to my already throbbing cock. If I didn't get some type of release soon, my fucking head was going to pop off. While having my back to her, I quickly adjusted myself. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants.

"They'll probably be fucking huge on you, but at least it is warm and dry." She nodded and disappeared into my bathroom. I lay down on my bed and pulled the covers up. I was still freezing and couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Bella and warm up.

Bella hesitantly stepped out of my bathroom and stopped just shy of my bed. Her lip disappeared again and her eyes roamed my room. I swear, every time she tugged on that damn lip with her teeth, my dick twitched.

I inhaled deeply and took Bella in at the same time. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun and beautiful, stranded locks surrounded her face. My sweat pants were definitely too big for her and she had to roll them at the top, showing a little skin around her hips. She had taken her bra off, and my jersey hung on her breasts showing off her hardened nipples.

"Come here, beautiful." I pulled the covers back for her. She seemed to weigh her decision for a moment before climbing in and snuggling into the crook of my arm.

"I'm so happy to finally hold you," I said before a yawn escaped me. I hadn't gotten any sleep yet, and knew that Bella probably hadn't either. There was so much we should talk about but I was just too damn tired to think. I leaned down and kissed her temple before noticing that she had already fallen into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10 Beautiful

**A/N: ****So sorry this is like, 2 weeks behind on update. I've had a really, really bad February...RL blows. 3 thank god for fanfic!**

**As always, I'd like to thank the lovely ladies Tiffany (vampiremama/readingmama) & Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars). My betas are absolutely lovely. **

**REC: Please go check out my beta (Tanya's) story The Hunt. It is AU & it is flipping awesome! http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/s/5668096/1/**

"Beautiful"

BPOV

I'd woken up to the most comfortable, warm feeling in the world. I knew that Alice was going to wake me up shortly for class, but the bed and my body pillow were feeling way too cozy. I snuggled up closer and sighed in contentment.

"I love my body pillow," I moaned as I gripped it tighter.

I was shaken out of my reverie by an enormous chuckle. I pried my eyes opened wide and frantically took in my surroundings.

Oh shit. Oh no.

I slowly turned my head to the source of the booming laughter and saw Edward shaking heavily with a sly grin on his face.

"I, umm…I thought I was in my own bed. I'm sorry, I…" I was trying to come up with something to make me sound not so like a psychopath before Edward interrupted me.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're finally awake. You were right the other day; you do talk in your sleep, Isabella." His smile grew wider as his words sunk in.

Mortified, I plopped back down and covered my face with his covers. I inhaled and took in his wonderful scent. If I wasn't so embarrassed, I'd have considered staying here all day to bask in it.

Edward tugged the covers down so that only my eyes could peek out. "Don't hide. You're adorable, really. You didn't say anything too embarrassing. The only thing you did was confess your undying love for me, _yada yada yada_. Not a big deal!"

Terror must have flashed across my face before I quickly covered it again. My pleading voice was muffled by the covers, "Please, tell me you're joking!"

"Okay, I could…but it wouldn't make it true." He let out another whole-hearted chuckle as his hands snaked around my body. Edward slid down beside me so that we were facing each other with the covers still pulled over our heads. He drew me tighter into the curve of his body and sighed.

"Isabella," he half-whispered. I turned to look at him and our faces were so close that our noses were brushing each others. "I really enjoyed waking up with you in my arms. I wish we could stay here all day."

In that moment, I realized how lucky I was to have finally snagged a decent guy. Jacob was never the sweet gentlemen that all girls dream about. He was the standard asshole who was okay to look at.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell Alice all about…oh fuck. Alice. Class! I flew up from the bed, leaving Edward, and began to search for my shoes.

"What are you doing hun? What is wrong?" Edward questioned.

"I'm supposed to be in class by 9:30. I promised Alice that I wouldn't ever make her go alone. Where the fuck did I leave my shoes? What time is it?"

"Calm down, it is…" he glanced behind him and grabbed his alarm clock. "Holy shit, Bella, I'm sorry. We slept in. It's 10:45!"

"No! Alice is going to kill me. She hated the fact that we didn't have any other classes together and that she had to go to the others alone." I tugged at the roots of my hair in frustration and sunk down on the edge of his bed.

He climbed over to me and leaned back on his heels. "What's wrong, Bella? It is more than what you're telling me? I've been around Alice, she is a social butterfly. She won't have a problem being in a class full of strangers." He took my face into his strong, smooth hands and cradled me against his chest.

I sighed heavily and leaned into his embrace. "Nothing is going right this semester."

He pulled back and I noticed his eyebrows rose as he cleared his throat. "Oh, really?"

"That isn't what I meant. I'm glad that we have…whatever this is." I motioned between us, nervous to put a title to it. "However, everything else feels like it has gone to hell. I don't even know after this weekend if I'll have a place to live for the remainder of school. I haven't been spending nearly enough time with my sisters to even form a bond, except for Alice. I don't want to do anything that will upset her. If I lose her…"

Edward cut me off by putting a single finger to my lips. "That isn't going to happen, but I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, you can always turn to me. If we can't retrieve all of the flags, you can always stay here."

A sly grin appeared on his face as he stared deep into my eyes. When I didn't respond right away, his eyes widened and he frantically added, "I can stay on the couch or something. It is the least I can do."

"Mmm, I don't think so. If that happens, I'd want to take full advantage of our sleeping arrangements." I licked my lips just in time for Edward to crash into them. He quickly took my frame and pushed it flush against his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and leaned back until I was lying on top of him, never breaking our kiss.

The lip-lock was heated and passionate. I knew that I should have pulled away for a much needed breath, but I just couldn't. After that kiss, hell…I could've died a happy 18 year-old female.

His hands roamed down my back until he found the hem of his jersey I was wearing and slowly pulled it up. A stretch of my back was bare. Edward softly caressed my exposed skin as my hands wrapped around his neck and slowly found them intertwined in his bronze locks.

I didn't stop for a second to think of how far I would let this go. I didn't feel the need to pull away. I wanted to take things slow and make sure that we didn't rush anything, but I just couldn't keep my hands off him. The lust I felt towards Edward crushed every rational thought that was ticking away in my head.

I needed to feel his hands along my body. I needed to feel skin flush against skin. Urgency overpowered our kiss, as our hands quickly roamed over each other's bodies. I sat up and he lifted the shirt off me. I had taken my bra off the night before because it was soaked, so I sat naked from the waist up and taut on Edward's hard erection.

Edward inhaled deeply as his hands ran from my thighs, up my bare stomach to cup both of my breasts in his hands. As soon as his index finger and thumb rolled over my erect nipple, my world turned. He had quickly flipped me over so that I was lying below him and his hard cock was straining against my covered core.

He grinded deeper into my body and a low growl escaped his throat. Edward ran his mouth over my neck. He was working quickly at suckling and kissing up to my jaw and back down to my collarbone.

His growl was so…primal, and it turned me on even more. I wrapped my legs tight around his body and pushed myself greedily into him.

He pushed himself up and pulled away from our kiss, panting, "Bella, this isn't how I wanted the first time to go. I wanted it to be slow and sensual, to make love to you. But I can't control what you do to my body. I have to take you now. I promise I will make it up to you. I just need you now."

Another deep growl came from him as his lips crashed into mine. Just as I was getting into the kiss, he pulled away again. He sat up on his knees and tugged at the waistband of my sweats. I lifted my ass up so that he could slide them off, and then lowered back onto the bed.

His hands ran back up my body and he hooked one hand into the string of my dark blue thong. With his other hand he traced the letter 'B' of the word 'Beautiful' that was sewn onto my underwear.

Oddly he asked, "Are these, special?"

My brow furrowed and my voice was shaking with anticipation, "Um, no…I have the same pair in all different colors. Green, pink, purple, black…"

Before I could finish, the small fabric was being ripped from my body. He eagerly ran his tongue from my hip bone, up my stomach, and lapped around my taut nipple. His fingers caressed my folds before diving deep inside my moist body. He lingered in this position for a few moments before sighing and leaning over the side of the bed, I assume to find a condom.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me curiously. "I'm on the pill, and I promise…I, err…I've only been with one guy."

He leaned back on the bed and looked from me, to the condom in his hand, then quickly tossed it across the room. Before I knew it, the head of his cock was pushing at my entrance. I inhaled deeply as he pushed forward, burying himself into me. A string of profanities, followed by a long sigh was mumbled against the pillow he had buried his face in.

My body was plum full of Edward, and while he was much bigger than Jacob, I couldn't get enough. I eagerly dug my fingernails into his back and began grinding myself underneath him. He pushed up on his hands so that I could see his face and eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Bella," he growled my name, which almost sent me over the top. "Don't move. I just need, fuck, one second."

I stopped grinding into him and bit my bottom lip. His eyes opened wide and took my mouth into his again. Edward sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. He fervently pushed in and out of me, and the biting and thrusting was almost painful….

Almost.

The pain lit a fire in my body even more. He was holding himself over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought our naked bodies flush to each other and let out a load moan. He pulled my arms away from his neck and sat up on his knees. Edward pushed deeper into me, while gripping tightly on my hips.

I knew that a horrid bruise in the shape of his fingers was going to be imprinted on my hips, but I didn't care. The rougher he was, the closer I was to finding my release. I moaned his name, which seemed to push him closer as well.

"Edward, I'm so close. Please," I begged for him to keep going.

"Fuck, Bella." He leaned into my neck and sunk his teeth into me, and I let out a small scream. It was just what I needed to ride my orgasm over the edge. His hot cum filled me just as his body went limp on top of mine.

We laid there for a few moments in silence. The only sound coming from either of us was heavy panting. He slowly pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of his twitching cock.

"I've never…it's never…holy fuck, Bella that was…" He never finished a complete sentence, and I couldn't help but smile at his loss of words. I snuggled into his naked frame and he squeezed my body to his. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but I didn't want to move; unless we were going to fuck again. My legs were shaking as I slowly pulled myself off the bed and turned to look at him.

"I need to go get ready for tonight. I have to make sure that one of the girls is prepared to go with me." I sighed and stretched my still naked limbs. A lazy grin appeared as his eyes roamed over my body. He turned and looked at the clock. It was three.

Edward turned and shook his head. He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down on top of him.

"Oh, no you don't," he mumbled into my neck. "I promised you a slow and sensual encore, and I always fulfill my promises, Isabella."

We made love until I could no longer feel my legs. I was falling so fast, and so hard for Edward. In that moment, I promised myself to do whatever I could not to fuck this up.

EPOV

Today was amazing. I was on cloud nine as I paced the foyer of the frat house, waiting for Bella and her sorority sister to come over so that we could go retrieve the third flag.

Bella had explained to me that this flag was going to be easier than the others. Supposedly she had connections, and a friend was going to hand over the flag at 1 A.M., as long as she promised to bring it back by Monday. I must have had sex still on my brain, because it didn't register for me to ask her what type of connection she had.

Fifteen minutes later, an annoyed Bella and giddy Jessica Stanley appeared at the frat door. I brought Bella in for a hug and long passionate kiss before recognizing that Jessica was even in the same room. Bella pulled away and sighed as she introduced us.

"Oh, I like, already know Edward. We are in a few classes together, and last year Tanya…" Jessica was spewing word vomit that I wasn't prepared for Bella to hear, so I quickly cut her off.

"Perhaps a story for a different time, Jessica. We are going to be late." I cleared my throat and took Bella's hand and tugged her out the door. I tried to keep my eyes directed away from Bella's shocked and curious face. We didn't need to get into this now.

We walked over to the Kappa Psi house and Bella tentatively knocked at the door. A broad shouldered man stepped into view with a large smile on his face.

"Bella! It has been too long!" He said as he picked her up and gave her a hug. She had released my hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry Jackson, I will make sure we stay in touch more often," she said.

I cleared my throat and the large caveman glared at me.

"Oh, yes…Jackson, this is Edward and Jessica. My friends are here to help me out." Bella introduced us, but not under the title that I wished for.

His eyes never left mine as he gestured for us to enter their house. I had been to a few parties here, but never really associated myself with the Kappa Psi frat guys. Bella and the caveman laughed and joked while he went into their study and retrieved the yellow flag with red letters from a shelf. They were too friendly for my liking, and I was eager to get the hell out of here.

Jessica had disappeared into the house, and when I looked behind my shoulder, noted that four other cavemen had surrounded her. I didn't really give a shit. From past experiences, I knew that Jessica didn't mind either.

My attention focused back on Bella and the Alpha caveman of the house.

Bella looked flushed as he handed her the flag. There was some sort of chemistry between the two of them that I just couldn't ignore. He leaned in and gave her a hug that she returned. She gave him a small smile and turned around and nodded for us to leave. I gave him a glare as I followed Bella out the door.

Whatever their relationship was shouldn't have bothered me, but I couldn't help it. We were a few steps away from the house when I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her back towards me.

"Tell me that there is nothing going on with you two," I pleaded.

She looked down at her feet before peering up from behind her eyelashes. "Okay, there is nothing going on Edward. What's wrong?"

"Why the hesitation, Bella? Tell me that you haven't done anything with him."

"Dimples and I…err...fuck, I mean Jackson and I are just friends. Nothing is going on Edward. Please calm down." She seemed to mumble her words together as if she was nervous.

"Dimples? What the fuck?" I turned heel and stormed back to my frat house. I knew she was following, so I quickly took the stairs up to my room so that we could hash this out in privacy.

I paced my room as she shut the door and leaned against it. I couldn't think clearly, and wasn't really ready to face her. My eyes searched everywhere except for hers. She began to explain herself but I didn't comprehend any of it. My eyes were too busy, focused on a small, black fabric that was haphazardly lying across a couple of my books on a shelf.

"Are you even listening to me, Edward?" I heard her ask, as I walked across the room and pulled the thong into my hands. I held it up and noticed the same 'Beautiful' print that was on the pair of underwear that Bella had been wearing this morning.

Confusion had set in, as I turned toward Bella and held up the underwear.

"Why the fuck is your underwear in my room?"

"I, err…didn't I leave them here today?" she stuttered.

"No, I remembering tearing the shit out of those…and they were blue," I added and my eyebrow quirked up.

"Have you been in my room before last night Bella?" I was quickly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. She had been in my room, with another guy.

"I, um…maybe, I don't know." She looked around as she was trying to place something. She looked back at my bed and her eyes widened.

She swallowed and I heard her whisper _his_ name.

**E/N: REVIEWS ARE LIKE SWEET CANDY TO ME, PLZ~Make me feel better & leave some love 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Deceit

**A/N: March 7 was Beta appreciation day. Have you told your beta how much you love & adore them? Thank you so much to mine: Tiff (vampiremama/readingmama) & Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars)! I'm VERY lucky.**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns Twilight—I just put her characters through hell & back. =) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11 – Deceit**

_She swallowed and I heard her whisper __**his**__ name._

"_Dimples," _escaped her lips before she had a chance to catch herself.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You had sex with _Jackson?_ In my room? Are you still fucking him, Bella?" I was twisting and balling her underwear in my hand. Usually, having Bella's thong in my hand would excite me. Instead, it was only adding fuel to the fire.

Bella's eyes widened again, "No! Edward…it's not like that. I was only with him a couple of times and that was before you and me."

"If you aren't with him anymore, then why do you call him Dimples, and more importantly, when did you fuck some other guy in my room?" I was shouting at this point. I just had this feeling that I'd been betrayed, cheated, and pushed to the corner, _again_.

She swallowed and looked down. "The nickname just kind of stuck. That was all I ever called him, so I didn't think twice about saying his real name. As far as being up here with him…"

Bella's eyes wandered the room - looking anywhere but me. I cleared my throat, edging her to continue.

"It was the night of the party when you went off with Tanya. I was drunk and he led me up here," she rapidly spewed. I couldn't believe what she was saying. The same night that I had defended her from the evil bitch, she had slept in my bed with another man?

I slumped down against the bookcase and ran my fingers through my hair. "So you fucked him in my room?" I held my breath, waiting for her to admit what I already knew.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then you lied to me." My voice was low and quiet. It was happening, again. I found someone that I could stand to be around for more than two seconds, and she deceived me.

I couldn't trust her…so therefore I couldn't love her.

"How did I lie to you, Edward? We weren't even together. We haven't even been together more than twenty-four hours, so we've hardly had time to swap past experiences." She huffed, and I hated how adorable she looked doing so. I hated that she was a liar. I hated that I was going to have to push her away.

I stood up and began pacing. This was so frustrating, and she couldn't even keep her damn lies straight. "You did share with me though. Do you not remember this morning in bed when you told me you were only with one other man before me? Holy shit Bella, how many men have you _actually_ been with? Is my fucking dick going to fall off from sleeping with you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked her square in the eye. It was time for her to start telling the truth, even if that meant I was going to be a total asshole to her.

_Thwack_

The sound was worse than the impact and pain that spread across my cheek from her hand slapping me. I raised my hand and rubbed it along the imprint that her tiny hand had left.

"Never talk to me that way, you…you pompous asshole. It was the heat of the fucking moment. Please, excuse me for slipping up. I didn't even think about Jackson. I told you the truth. I've only ever had one other boyfriend." Bella's finger was digging into my chest hard, making sure that she emphasized every point.

"Bella…" I began but was quickly cut off.

"No, Edward. Let me finish. You have no right to judge me. I didn't make you tell me about Tanya, even though she is putting me through all of this." She waved her hands around us. "And it isn't like you would have come clean anyway."

I shook my head in frustration, and she continued on. "Oh, no? You think you would have told me everything. Okay Mr. Alpha Beta President, let's play this game, shall we? How many girls have you slept with? Tell me all about Tanya and her whorish ways."

"How do you know about what Tanya did?" I growled.

"You're avoiding the question, Cullen. I only know what Alice and everyone else told me," she snarled in return.

"Which is?" I wasn't ready to face the truth. I didn't know what secrets the Zeta girls shared, but I was afraid that this was going to come out sooner or later.

"What do you mean, which is? There's more besides her fucking your coach in high school?" she questioned as her hand went to her hip and she began annoyingly tapping her foot on the floor.

I swallowed hard and tried to come out with a quick line to get me out of this. She was flipping everything around on me, and I wasn't ready for her to know everything.

"Listen, I've been with some other girls. I'm going to spare you the details. However, I think that your heat of the moment argument is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. You don't just forget about someone you've slept with, and you sure as hell don't lie about it to someone who is getting ready to stick their dick in you!"

"You are a dickhead! I should have known better. You're like every other guy I've ever met!" She started to walk out then whipped around and stuck a dagger right in my fucking heart by purring, "Except _Dimples _that is. At least he is kind and hasn't held a stupid double standard against me. You want me to be one hundred percent honest with you, Edward, but you won't return the same respect. Fuck you."

And just like that, Bella Swan walked out of my life. I should have told her everything in the very beginning, or even right then. I knew that I was going to fuck everything up eventually. I let my dick think for me one too many times. I let an evil bitch control me for far too long. I decided that if I ever had the chance, which was doubtful, that I'd confess everything to Bella. I would put it all on the line so that she would know what a _whore_ I once was. She probably wouldn't stick around, but I had to try.

BPOV

I ran out of the AB house bawling my eyes out. I couldn't believe what a total dick he was being about the situation. I never meant to lie to him. I didn't even think twice about Jackson during the heat of the moment. Edward was the only man on my mind while lying in his bed. That time at least…

He was holding back something important from me. I could tell as soon as he avoided the conversation that Jessica had started earlier in the night. We were in the foyer of the Alpha Beta house getting ready to go get the flag from Jackson. She'd mentioned Tanya's name and he blanched up as quick as his balls would in the freezing cold.

I was really falling for Edward Cullen, and now he was becoming just like every guy I'd ever known. I had already decided that his past wouldn't have mattered, as long as he would have told me about it. If he was lying this early in our relationship, I couldn't even imagine what else he would have kept to himself.

I wasn't completely naïve. I knew that it wasn't just Edward at fault here, but he could have at least respected me enough to hear me out. I never pinned him for a man that would turn into an ass as soon as an argument began to brew.

I sulked my way back into the Zeta house, not giving a shit about the stupid frat flags, or where I was going to live after Sunday. Tanya could kiss my ass and it wouldn't have made me feel any better. Speaking of the blonde devil…

"What the fuck are you wearing?" she spat as she rounded the corner. I quirked my eyebrow at her and looked down at my attire. Holy shit. I completely forgot that I was still in Edward's jersey and sweat pants.

I shook my head and continued my walk of shame up the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me, Swan, I asked you a question? Why are you wearing that?"

She could have yelled till the sun went down and rose again for all I cared. I was done.

"He is _mine,_ you stupid bitch! It doesn't matter, after Sunday, your bags will be packed and you'll be sent back to whatever hell-hole town you came from!" she yelled after me.

I walked quickly into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I threw a blanket over the window and pulled his clothes from my body.

"Fuck Edward Cullen, you can have him, you stupid whore." I cried before diving onto my bed in a fit full of tears.

**E/N: Please check out my other story, "Quiet Screams". I'll be alternating story updates as quickly as possible!**

**Have no fear--I will finish this story! I'm working on the next chapter now...and Quiet Screams will be updated in a few days (it is with my beta!). I was on vacation & now I have a clear mind...ready to write!**


	12. Chapter 12 Break Down

**A/N: Holy crap, finally an update right? We'll blame this one on Edward & Bella…they should have been easier and accommodated with my busy schedule. LoL! As always, big love goes out to my wonderful betas Tiffany (Vampiremama) & Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) also the girls (and guy) over at Fanficanon!**

Chapter 12

Friday morning I woke up face down on my pillow with a pounding headache from crying all night. I turned over and attempted to sit up but my body quickly rejected the idea. There was no way in hell I was getting out of bed this morning. As I closed my eyes, the last couple of days flashed before me. I thought that Edward was different. He seemed so kind, loving, and genuine. I should have known better to fall so hard, so fast.

The sound of girls chattering grew louder as the door to my room opened. I managed to pry open my lids wide enough to see Alice enter with her face down and her eyes worried. She kept eye contact with me as she slowly walked to the edge of my bed and sat down.

"Bella, something really bad has happened…" she trailed off.

I was panicked by her pained expression. "Alice what is wrong? Are you okay? Is it Jasper?" Or Edward, I added without saying his name out loud.

She shook her head. "No Bella, it isn't Jasper or me."

I sat up immediately and grabbed her arms. "It isn't…Ed-ward?" I struggled to push his name through my lips. I didn't want the last thing that I said to him to be _fuck off_…no matter how much he irritated me. I still didn't wish him any harm.

She sighed and shook her head no.

"Oh thank God," I said flopping back down on my bed. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Bella…the dean and a cop came to the house this morning." Of course that got my attention again, propping myself up while a million different scenarios ran through my head. I hoped that I wasn't in trouble for breaking into one of the frat houses.

"Alice, spit it out. What happened?" I hedged.

"I'm sure they are going to want to talk to you here soon. You, of course, were the last person that everyone in the Zeta house saw her with." She looked away and stared off into space.

"What are you talking about Alice? Who was I with? You're the only person I'm ever around from the Zeta house." She had officially confused the hell out of me.

"Bella, Jessica went with you to get Jackson's flag and never made it back. Kate rooms with her and got worried when she didn't show up. She gathered some girls to go look for her. They found her in the alley behind the Row, and she was really hurt. The cops say someone beat and…raped her, and left her there. She's in the ICU, and they aren't sure if she is going to make it."

Alice let out a low sob and covered her mouth quickly.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her, while I tried to play that night back in my head. I had completely forgotten about Jessica because I was too busy arguing with Edward. Tanya was right; I didn't care about my Zeta sisters enough.

I rocked Alice until her crying subsided. She sat up and wiped the tears that still rested on her cheeks.

"I know that she can be a total annoying nitwit sometimes Bells, but I've known her for two years. She was always there for me and the other sisters. Her heart was always in the right place, you know?" she said as she stood and straightened out her clothes.

I didn't know how to reply to that. I felt awful. This was entirely my fault. I assumed that if the girls wanted me out of the house before all of this happened, they'd want to burn me at the stake for this.

My mind still felt foggy from crying last night, and was now pounding so hard that it hurt to blink. We walked downstairs and into the main living room where the majority of the Zeta girls sat, discussing what happened to Jessica. When we entered the room, a few girls gasped and everyone's eyes turned focus on me.

As I looked around, I noticed that most girls looked genuinely upset while the few others gave me a glare that made me want to dig my own grave. Alice walked over to a group of girls and gave one of them a long hug that made my eyes sting until silver streams poured down my face.

I slid along the bookcase wall and hid in the corner. I felt awful for leaving Jessica behind. They all had a reason to hate me, so I wasn't going to pretend otherwise. I'd hide in the corner until Alice finished and then beg her to come with me to the hospital. I didn't know how Jess was doing or if she was even conscious, but I had to apologize.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something else…anything else. I pictured my room back home in Forks. The walls covered with pictures of my family, friends, and Jake. My twin sized bed that took up most of the already confined space. I hadn't even thought about my room, Charlie, or my hometown since I arrived at Western State. Before today, I could have said that I didn't miss it one bit. However, right now, I would give anything to go back and snuggle into my purple comforter, breathe in the damp cool air, and forget everything.

My life had turned upside down. It all started with Jake cheating, then Edward turning into a huge asshole, Tanya being a super bitch, and now Jessica being in the hospital. I felt so awful about Jess. All of this was my fault and I wouldn't blame the Zeta girls for giving me the boot now. Who would want a sister who leaves another behind to be raped and left for dead?

My eyes popped open upon the word dead. Edward and I had left Jessica at Jackson's house. One or more of the Kappa Psi guys more than likely were the ones who did this…I had to get to Jackson as soon as possible.

Before I realized it, my feet were trudging full force ahead towards the exit. However, I didn't get far. Tanya stepped out from whatever hell-hole she lived as I rounded the corner. My eyes were on the floor and I didn't see her until it was too late. I barreled into her at full speed, only to be pushed a few feet back while she stayed planted.

Tanya gave me an evil glare, then held her hand up and inspected the damage I must have caused.

"You stupid bitch, you broke my nail and almost stabbed me with my filer!" she spit out. Several girls gasped, and all eyes were focused on us.

"Tanya, I didn't…" I began but was quickly cut off.

"First, you almost kill our sister, and now you are trying to kill me!" She raised her voice so that not only the girls in the room could hear her, but a few from upstairs came trickling down as well.

I took in a deep breath before I exploded. "Tanya, it was an accident. I didn't mean to…" I started again, and she had the nerve to cut me off yet again.

"So you admit it. You admit you had something to do with Jessica being in the hospital? Rose! Rose, get over here!" she bellowed.

"No, that isn't what I was saying." I was shaking my head frantically and holding my hands up as Rosalie came running across the room to Tanya's side.

"Rose, you need to call the detective and tell him this news. We already explained to him that we knew that Isabella was the last person to be seen with Jessica, but I'm positive he will find this piece of information very useful." Tanya hissed my name as she spewed orders at Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widened and looked in between Tanya and myself. "Tanya, I really don't think that that is what Bella was saying. I'm sure she can explain herself, and that she had nothing to do with Jessica's hospitalization."

Tanya shot Rosalie a glare that made even me flinch. "Well Rose," she hissed, "that is the way I heard it. What about the rest of you girls? You are all witnesses. She might have said it was an accident, but that doesn't justify it. Then she attempted to stab me with my filer."

Tanya waved around a flimsy wooden nail filer in front of the other girl's faces. She could _not_ be serious.

"Tanya, I was not admitting anything about Jessica. I was saying that I didn't mean to run into you. You appeared out of nowhere." I sighed and turned my head before whispering, "Like the evil, slithering snake that you are."

Rosalie let out a loud laugh that was instantly shut down my Tanya's hand shooting out and punching her in the arm. She turned to me and pointed her finger in my face.

"Listen here, you bitch. You won't get away with this. I know that you had something to do with Jessica, and I will prove it. You will be kicked out of school and be sent packing back to wherever it is you came from."

I stared at her broken finger nail that was sticking in my face for a minute before pushing it away. "We both know what, or should I say who, this is about, Tanya. Edward is a big boy who can make his own damn decisions. The hatred boiling off you has nothing to do with Jessica." A few girls gasped again and started whispering. "Yes, I was the last sister with her but I had nothing to do with her ending up in the hospital. I'll do whatever I can to help the detective find out who is responsible for this."

I pushed past her and started for the door again. As I was walking out I heard her yell, "You're not finished here, Isabella! You still haven't come up with the remaining flags...we had a deal. Even if I can't prove that you are responsible with Jessica, you will still be out on your ass by Sunday!"

That wasn't what halted my footsteps yet again…it was the melodic sound of a manicured hand slapping Tanya's face. I turned around, expecting to see Alice standing in front of Tanya, but instead it was Rosalie's hand that had made contact. Tanya gasped and grabbed Rosalie's wrist in a rigid grip, and from where I was standing I could see her fingernails digging deep into her skin.

"What the hell was that for?" Tanya snarled.

Rosalie never lost eye contact as she pried every single one of Tanya's fingers off her wrist. She tossed it aside and pointed her finger in Tanya's face.

"I've had enough of you. After three years, I think it is finally time I say something. It was all fun and games when we were having Bella chase down the flags. However, that was before anyone got hurt. You've got to be kidding me that you want her to keep searching for those flags after Jess was…was…" she swallowed loudly, "raped. It isn't right, and you cannot kick her out. Couldn't you just pretend for once that you aren't an evil bitch?"

When I glanced back at Tanya, her eyes were wide and mouth slack. She was completely taken aback by Rosalie standing up to her.

"Wha...why…what the fuck, Rose? You are the one who came up with the little missions. It is in the best interest of the sisters that Bella pack up her shit and get out of here. I was just going to play _nice_ and let her go for the flags, not Jessica. But since you brought it up, I think the other girls will agree with me that she should leave because of Jessica. She was the one who left her there while she disgustingly flirted with two guys." Tanya glared at me as she finished her spill.

"How did you know I was flirting with _anyone_, Tanya?" I came closer to the girls and gripped the entrance to the living room.

Tanya let out an evil laugh and said, "Because you are a whore…lucky guess?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away, desperate to get the hell out of here before I did attempt to kill her. "I've got to get out of here…" I started towards the door.

"Don't forget to pack up and get all of your shit out of here too!" Tanya hollered.

I could hear footsteps behind me as I made it down the walkway. I turned quickly and almost ran into Alice and Rosalie. I pulled at the roots of my hair to keep in the scream that wanted to escape.

"What is her deal? Why does she have to be so rude, vicious, conniving…" I let the rest of my rant trail off, but Rosalie and Alice decided to finish for me.

"Manipulating shrewd, nasty, two-timing whore?" Rosalie finished.

"Cancerous boil on the anus of humanity?" Alice added and giggled.

My mouth dropped, and when I turned to Rosalie, her face mirrored mine. Who knew Alice could come up with something so…gross and insanely offending? We both turned and stared at Alice.

"What? I have a horrible case of sailor's mouth," she shrugged.

Rosalie laughed, but I just couldn't join. My life was crashing down. Where was I going to go? "Oh my God, what am I going to do? I can't believe this is happening!" I shrank down to my knees and held my face in my hands. I couldn't take it any longer, and I started to cry.

"Honey, don't cry. Everything will be fine." Alice kneeled down with me and put her arm around me.

"Bella, Tanya doesn't have the power just to kick you out on your ass. There has to be a vote…I think usually of the whole house, but sometimes just the officers can decide. We won't let her do this to you." Rosalie had bent down with us also and was trying to console me. This alone shocked the hell out of me.

When did she turn into such a nice person? Could I trust her? After all, she was the reason I was doing the 'missions' in the first place.

I was about to ask her why she was being so sympathetic and understanding when a group of guys came barreling out of the Alpha Beta house. The three of us turned our heads at the ruckus, and I instantly wished I wouldn't have.

Edward was rough housing with Jasper, Emmett, and a few of the boys I recognized from the first day. Jasper had pushed Edward out the door towards Emmett, who had picked Edward up over his shoulder with ease. His laugh was full of cheer and happiness, which broke my heart even more. We had our issues, but the thought of having to leave here and never seeing him again made pain rip through my chest.

The throbbing ache made the tears spill out even more, and a crushing weep escaped my lips. Edward's head jolted up from my sob, as if on cue, and his eyes locked with mine.

I immediately dropped my head back into my hands. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want to bother him with my problems.

**EPOV**

The past couple of days had been rough. I missed Bella unconditionally and wanted to hold her again so badly. I didn't fall asleep after she had left, like I should have. I stared blankly out my window at the ridiculous blanket that she had thrown up as a curtain to keep me from seeing her.

I wanted to run to her, apologize obsessively, and take her in my arms and never let go. The only two things that held me back were my pride and a strategy to will her towards forgiveness. At this point, I could tell my pride to go to hell. However, I knew I had to do something drastic for her to accept my apology.

At six fifteen AM, I stumbled out of my room and began moping around the house. I knew this was more than likely a mistake. I was the President of the AB house, and the guys were supposed to see a strong, confident man. Not some weakling who had his heart ripped out by a woman he hadn't even known more than a couple of weeks.

I sulked in the corner of the library, trying to concentrate on the book in front of me. I knew it was useless, considering I had read and reread the first sentence five times and couldn't tell you what it meant. The words were spilling off the page and all I could see was the word 'Bella' in thick, bold letters.

After about two hours of this, Emmett and Jasper came bounding in and decided that an evening of wallowing in my pity was plenty enough time to grieve over the loss of Bella. I strongly disagreed. I told them if I couldn't hold her again, a lifetime wouldn't be enough time spent.

At that point, they called me a whipped pansy and decided to _get_ me out of the house. By get, I mean throw and carry away. They recruited two measly frat brothers to help carry me out. When that didn't work, Jasper gave me a size eleven boot to the ass.

To say this gave me a little momentum out the door would be an understatement. I flew down the steps and into Emmett's insanely strong grip. He lifted me over his head onto his shoulders and imitated some type of hold you'd only see on one of those fake wrestling shows.

I laughed and twisted in his grip, looking for a release, which only made him happier about the whole situation. He began to jump up and down, causing my ribs to make an intense connection with his shoulder blades.

We were laughing and having a great time, until I heard a distinct cry that stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked up and Bella's eyes drew me in immediately. They were red and full of tears as she knelt on the pavement with Alice and Emmett's blonde girlfriend by her side. She shied away as soon as she saw me looking. I tapped Emmett's back to let me down, but he was too busy trying to bend my body in half.

"Em, man let me down," I said solemnly.

"No way Emo-ward, we've just gotten started!" He let out a deep laugh that shook my entire body. I twisted his ear the same way I'd seen his girlfriend do a time or two, and he immediately plopped me down on the grass. I stumbled up and walked closer to Bella.

I had no clue what I was going to say, but I couldn't stop my feet from gravitating towards her. My beautiful Bella was broken and I had to go to her.

Alice and Rosalie stood up the closer I came, but Bella's eyes never left the ground. I noticed that she was trembling and I decided then that I would take her in my arms and fix whatever I did wrong.

I fell to my knees and scooped her into my embrace. She pulled back and hesitated at first, but only for a split second. "Baby…" I began and she put her face into the crook of my neck and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry baby. Please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you," I said, but quickly wished that I would have waited to open up my big mouth. As soon as the words escaped, she pulled back and gave me an evil glare.

"_You?_ This isn't about_ you_ Edward."

**E/N: Wait, let me say it all for you. How dare I end it there! How mean of me! =) Review and tell me how horrible I am…Please! Lol**

**Don't forget to check out my other fic Quiet Screams!**


	13. Chapter 13 Echoes in the Hall

As always SM owns all things Twilight!

THANK YOU to my betas Vampiremama & AcrossTheSkyInStars who helped me get over my last block that kept this chapter at bay. HELLA writers block.

**This chapter contains GRAPHIC content. Please do not read if you think that it will offend you or you are under the age of 18.** You might consider this short, but it is a must to end here because I didn't want the next portion to be drowned out by this…

Chapter 13

Echoes in the Hall

BPOV

"_You?_ This isn't about_ you,_ Edward," I said with a bit more edge than I had originally intended. I swallowed hard when I saw his face fall. This wasn't about him, but I didn't need to make it about me either. "I'm…I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad couple of days and, well…I shouldn't take this out on you."

"Please take it out on me, Bella. I deserve it." He twined our fingers together and pulled me closer. "Tell me what happened?"

"Jessica…" I broke into a sob before I could continue. Edward pulled my body to his and held me tight.

"What…about Jessica?" he asked. He looked up to see if Rose or Alice had the answers.

"The other night, when Jess went with you to get the flag at the Kappa Psi's house…she didn't come back. Some of the girls found her in an alley behind the Row. She was…beaten…badly and-"

Alice let out a loud sob and Rose took her in her arms.

"She was…raped," Rose whispered with a quiver in her voice, "she's in the ICU at the hospital. They are thinking of flying her on Flight for Life to Denver if she doesn't improve soon," Rose added.

I pulled back and sat on my heels. I glanced down at my hands and wringed them together. It was my fault. Jessica would be okay, if I hadn't been so selfish. "I should have made sure she was with us when we left. I was so worried about coming back here with you…"

"Hey," Edward said, his tone commanding. He put his hand under my chin and pushed it up so that I'd look at him. "This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I'm the one that was jealous of you and Jackson. I saw her go into the living room and she was surrounded by all of those…"

Edward's eyes wandered away from mine and he seemed deep in thought.

"What, Edward, do you remember something? Do you know who did this to her?" I pleaded, hoping he'd give me the answer so that we could find justice for Jessica.

He blinked and shook his head. "There were four of them. I didn't recognize them, I…God, I feel so awful. I remember thinking that I shouldn't worry about her, because from _past experiences_ I figured she wouldn't mind."

Rose kicked Edward's knee and gave him a vicious glare.

"What?" I knitted my brows together and looked between the two. They were staring at each other and completely ignored my question.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" I interrupted.

Edward looked at Rose like he was pleading with her not to say anything. My persistence seemed to snap Rose out of their silent conversation. "Oh, it's nothing…I was just hitting him for, um…being such a jerk," she said nervously.

Rose seemed to know something about Edward that I didn't. Something about his and Jessica's past. I gasped.

"You dated Jessica?" I hollered as my voice cracked with tension.

"Dated? No!" Edward said defensively. "I didn't date Jessica. I've just, I've known her for a couple of years. That is all." He shook his head, admittedly trying to prove his point.

I looked between the two of them again. They were still hiding something, but I didn't have time to dig it up. Besides, he was no longer _mine_. I didn't have a say in what he did. I shouldn't care.

"Right, well I need to go talk to Jackson," I said, pulling away from Edward. I stood up and straightened my clothes out but my arm was quickly yanked downward.

"No! You can't go see him. Why would you want to after what happened to Jessica? We don't know if he had anything to do with this. He could have been behind it all. I refuse to let you go." Edward gripped my hand tighter as I tried to wiggle my fingers free.

"You _refuse_ to let me go? You can't control anything I do, Edward. You are forgetting that I know him! I'm going to see Jackson to see if he has heard anything. I know that he wouldn't have done anything to Jessica. I'm not in any danger," I said as he finally loosened his grip and I pulled my hand away.

"At least let me go with you. We need to talk anyway, and we can do that on the way. I don't want anything to happen to you, Bella." He stood and dusted himself off.

"No," I said quietly. "No, I don't want you to go with me. You are right that we need to talk, but I also need time to think. I'm going to go to see Jackson, and then I'm going to go to the hospital to see how Jessica is doing. I'll talk to you after." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Bella, please don't go there by yourself. I'm begging you. I know that I don't have the right to say anything or make you do anything…but I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you." His eyes were on fire and it broke my heart just a little more to know that I wouldn't be able to comfort him.

I nodded and turned towards Rose and Alice. "Will you guys go with me?" They both nodded and when I turned back to look at Edward, his shoulders had sank and he looked defeated.

"I guess that I'll talk to you later on then." He shrugged and sulked back towards his house. His retreating form looked so…depressing…but I didn't have time to deal with that now. I had to find out what happened to Jessica.

I practically ran down the Row to the Kappa Psi's house and up to the front door. The sound of Alice and Rose's feet and heavy breathing caught up to me as someone opened the door. He was big and burly, and the way his eyes roamed over the three of us gave me the creeps. I pushed past him and walked into the foyer and before I had a chance to ask for Jackson, I saw him trotting down the stairs.

"Bells! I knew you couldn't stay gone for long," he said as he descended the staircase and strode over to me. He picked me up and whirled me around in a circle before noticing that I hadn't returned the gesture. Jackson slowly put my feet back on the ground and eyed me and the girls curiously.

"What's going on?" His eyebrows scrunched together and he crossed his arms. I knew he had nothing to do with Jessica, but I wasn't sure if he _knew_ what had happened now. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the closest room. The girls followed but stayed at the doorway as I pushed him into a chair.

"What happened to Jessica? We left her here last night, and when I woke up this morning, she was in the hospital! If you had anything to do with this…" I started poking him in the chest as my angry words turned into sobs. Jackson grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, do you really believe that I had anything to do with putting a girl in the hospital? Now slow down and tell me what is going on. Jessica was the girl that came over here with you and that Edgar guy?" he questioned.

"Yes." I nodded and wiped a few tears away before adding, "And no, I assumed you had nothing to do with it. I just need to figure out who did and I thought maybe you would know. We are pretty sure it was one or more of the Kappa Psi's."

"Edward," Alice chimed in, "his name is Edward." She glared at me. I had meant to correct him, but honestly my emotions were running so high that I didn't really care.

"Right, _Edward,_" he snarled. "Why do you think it was one of my guys? Just because you saw her here last doesn't mean they did anything to her. Maybe she left and it happened after?"

"She was found in the alley right behind the Row. If it wasn't your guys, then it had to be someone from another frat." A shiver ran up my spine as the thought of someone else being hurt came into my mind. Jackson pulled me closer.

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll figure out who did this. I'll ask around the house and make sure that none of the guys knows something. I'll let you know if I find anything out, okay?" He gave me a hug and I stood up. He had reassured me, but I was still very concerned about Jessica.

We pulled into the parking lot a short time later and sulked into the cold hallways of the Gunnison Valley Hospital. I had always hated hospitals, the feeling of death and depression rolling off the walls always made chills run down my spine.

The three of us bypassed the admissions desk and made our way to the elevator, following the signs to the ICU. A petite blond nurse was sitting behind the desk looking bored and annoyed to see us. She tapped her pen obnoxiously while waiting to see what we wanted.

"What room is Jessica Stanley in?" Alice innocently asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her clipboard. "Two-forty-five, but you won't be able to go in. Her parental guardians said that no other family would be here to see her. They haven't even arrived from Dallas yet."

I narrowed my gaze and eyed her nametag. "Heidi, is it? We are practically her sisters, she is in our sorority. Don't you think we could just peek in on her, since she hasn't had any of her family to see her yet? She must be scared, being here in the hospital and not knowing anyone."

"It wouldn't bother a patient who is unconscious and more than likely won't wake up. I doubt that a few sorority girls are going to make her come around," she hissed.

I gasped at the nurse's harsh words as Rose lunged forward. She grabbed Heidi's crisp blue scrubs and almost pulled her out of her chair. "Now listen here you stupid bitch…"

"Hey, hey now…Rose calm down," I said as Alice and I pulled her away from the wide-eyed blonde. She looked like a deer in the headlights and Rose must have been the semi-truck that was coming to cream her.

"We're sorry about that. As you can tell, we're just a bit…on edge right now. We just want to know that she is okay…" I said while pouting my lip out.

"After that little stunt, you can forget it!" She tugged her clothes back into place and sat down on her chair properly. "Go before I call security," she sneered.

"Okay, come on girls. Let's go hang out in the waiting room for Jess's parents." I tugged on Rose as she stared the nurse down. We rounded the corner where the waiting room was. It was close to the nurse's station so I had to whisper.

"I've got an idea. I need to see her, and at least apologize." I gulped as Alice patted my back. "You guys need to make a distraction and I will sneak into her room." The girls both nodded as I stepped out of the room. I slid down the wall and sat on the cold tile floor across from Heidi. She cautiously eyed me, yet didn't speak.

I could hear Rose and Alice whispering as I sank my head into my hands. I hoped that this would work. I needed to tell Jessica how sorry I was. I was trying to come up with a plan, but was interrupted by a bellowing Rose.

"That stupid nurse has no compassion! She'd probably let our poor friend die without letting any of us say goodbye! What a stupid wench!" she yelled and continued with her rant. Heidi's eyes grew wide and angry before she pushed back her chair and ran into the waiting room, assumingly to confront Rose.

I took the opportunity of the abandoned halls to take a run for it. I scanned the room numbers as I quietly but quickly padded down the hallway. 236, 240, 242, 245! I came to a screeching halt and swiftly ducked into the room. My back was to the door and my eyes were clamped shut. The adrenaline was making my heart pound through my chest and I was trying to catch my breath when I heard the distinct sound of the ventilator pumping oxygen into Jessica.

A tear ran down my cheek as I slowly opened my eyes. A blue curtain stood in between us. A quiet but constant beeping sound echoed the sound of air being forced into a tube. I walked forward and slowly pulled back the curtain.

A bruised and tattered girl laid before me, hooked up to tubes and wires. A sob broke out as I took everything in. She didn't even look like the same girl. Her hair was matted and swept away from her face. She had a large bandage on her forehead, two black eyes, and even though she had a tube in her mouth, I could tell that her bottom lip was swollen. Her usually tan skin looked pasty and pale.

I tip-toed to the edge of the bed and timidly ran my fingers along her arm, which was bruised from her hand all of the way up underneath her gown. I could see the sunken fingerprints that were battered into her arm and around her neck. I took her hand gently into mine and cried. I don't know how long I sat there, weeping and chanting that I was sorry. I would do anything to take the pain away, and I couldn't believe that it had all come down to this.

I was startled by a large intake of breath and Jessica's body violently jerking upward and back down onto the mattress. I jumped back in shock as her body convulsed in front of me. A loud alarm sounded and the machines she was hooked up to went crazy.

I could hear the yells and the echoes of the nurses and doctors' feet pounding down the hallway towards the room. I panicked and dove into the closet that was behind me. I firmly clasped my hand over my mouth, trying to strangle my cries.

I sat quietly as they worked diligently on Jessica. I could hear the doctor shouting at the nurses to hurry and get the defibrillator. Even through the muffled door, I could hear the monitors beeping and shrieking nurses following orders. I bit down on my knuckle to stop the scream that threatened to overtake me as the doctor shouted, "Clear!"

He repeated himself three times before sighing.

"4:57," he moaned as I heard a door slam. My heart was in my throat as I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around my body.

In the background was the distinct sound of Jessica's heart monitor shrieking a flat line.

**E/n: Thank you all for still reading this chapter after the horrible delays in updating. No excuses, just real life.**

**I wrote a one shot for the Fic Awesome Gift Exchange (FAGE). It is HOT and steamy and I loved writing it! Go check it out it is called, Box of Obsession**


	14. Chapter 14 Runaway

**Thank you so much to Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) who is my wonderful beta & still willing to read this craziness after so long! I've been taking care of my family & have a new addition (who is already 7 months old!) so I've been busy! I have the next three chapters written…so stay tuned!**

**Here is a recap to catch you back up since it has been SO long!  
The only way that Bella can stay on Sorority Row and in her house is if she accepts and conquers the mission set before her. She is to steal the flags that every frat house treasures most and bring them back to the President (Tanya). She enlists the help from her newly found friends (the crew we all know and love). There is a thin line between love and hate, and Bella is struggling to decide which side her relationship with Edward will be. While on a mission, Jessica was left behind at a frat house by Edward and Bella. This is an insert from Chapter 13:**

[I was startled by a large intake of breath and Jessica's body violently jerking upward and back down onto the mattress. I jumped back in shock as her body convulsed in front of me. A loud alarm sounded and the machines she was hooked up to went crazy.

I could hear the yells and the echoes of the nurses and doctors' feet pounding down the hallway towards the room. I panicked and dove into the closet that was behind me. I firmly clasped my hand over my mouth, trying to strangle my cries.

I sat quietly as they worked diligently on Jessica. I could hear the doctor shouting at the nurses to hurry and get the defibrillator. Even through the muffled door, I could hear the monitors beeping and shrieking nurses following orders. I bit down on my knuckle to stop the scream that threatened to overtake me as the doctor shouted, "Clear!"

He repeated himself three times before sighing.

"4:57," he moaned as I heard a door slam. My heart was in my throat as I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around my body.

In the background was the distinct sound of Jessica's heart monitor shrieking a flat line.]

**And now…on with the story:**

Chapter 14 – "Runaway"

I sat quietly in the closet, sobbing, using my jacket to muffle my wails. It was a horrible dream that I couldn't wake up from. I clenched my eyes shut and began to rock my body, trying to calm my nerves. Eventually, somebody shut down the continuous shrieking flat line that would be forever etched into my mind. The room grew quiet, and I counted to fifty just to make sure the coast was clear. Swallowing back one last sob, I opened the small closet door with a trembling hand.

Laid out before me was a blinding white sheet that covered the girl I barely knew, but a sister regardless. This was my fault. She would be alive, if it wasn't for me. I should have been watching over her while we were at the frat house. I knew better than to leave a girl alone with that many guys. I don't know how many times Charlie had repeated his rant to me about the dangers of young men prowling on vulnerable girls. He would be so disappointed in me.

I took a deep breath and walked closer to the hospital bed. Jessica's pale hand was carelessly left out of the sheet. I crept closer, intending on saying a few last words to the girl who lost her life because of me, when I noticed her hand was tightly enclosed around something that sparkled in the cold, pale hospital room. My brow furrowed as I tried to decide what I should do. I wanted to know what was in her hand, but I didn't want to disrespect her any more than I already had.

My curiosity won, and I timidly reached out and tugged her cold fingers apart. Lying in her palm was a gold chain with a symbol that I recognized immediately.

I began to hyperventilate, trying to figure out why in the world Jessica would have this piece of jewelry.

After all, only Presidents of the sorority and frat houses wore them.

It was evidence that could catch her killer; however, that is to say the police would look into it. Tanya was going to tell the detective I had something to do with this, so I couldn't risk it. I might regret it later, but I had to do something quickly. I couldn't just stand by and let Jessica's killer get away. Her death was weighing heavy on my conscience already, and the least I could do was help give her family justice.

I attentively picked the chain up out of Jessica's hand and covered her under the sheet. Tucking the chain into my pocket, I quickly said a prayer before apologizing and backing out of the hospital room.

The weight of the situation poured down on me as I closed the hospital room door. What on Earth was I going to do? I needed help, I needed…

"Excuse me! I told you not to go in there! Security! Security!" The rude nurse abruptly pulled me back to reality.

I turned and quickly darted into the waiting room. Rose and Alice were hunched together, whispering something to each other. I yanked on their arms and they followed quietly behind me. My breath was ragged as we made our way out of the hospital. Nobody said a word until we were sitting in the car and the Gunnison Valley Hospital was shrinking behind us in the rearview mirror.

"Bella…what happened in there?" Rose whispered from the back seat.

"I…oh God, Rose." I immediately broke down and brought my legs to my chest. Alice hummed and ran her hand up and down my arm before returning it to the steering wheel.

Rose leaned over the back of the seat and wrapped her arms around me. "We saw the doctors rushing to her room. Are they sending her out on Flight for Life? Someone needs to make sure her parents know."

Her words made me cry harder. How was I supposed to tell them that Jessica was dead, and because of me? Were they going to blame it on me? Would I lose my only friends? Who was I kidding; I was probably going to be forced to leave school. Either that, or put in jail. Life really couldn't get much worse. They would find out soon enough.

By the time we pulled back into The Row, my tears had dried but my body was still shaking. Rose and Alice helped me out of the vehicle, still clueless as to what happened. I had to let them know…

My hands gripped their arms as we made our way up onto the deck. "You guys, I have to tell you what happened back there. You'll need to tell the rest of the girls." I inhaled the cool Gunnison air, hoping to find…what? Courage? Or maybe just a way to turn back time?

The cold night made my words feel even heavier. My legs were trembling, and I braced myself for their anger. The girls were in shock. Alice and Rose looked like I had killed their puppy as their eyes began to water and they sank down onto the step.

"How? How in the hell are we supposed to go into that house and tell our sisters this?" Alice hollered as she began to panic.

I settled down in front of the girl who undoubtedly had transformed into my best friend in a short time. I grasped her hands tightly and shook my head. "I'm sorry. If I knew they wouldn't try to kill me, I would do it myself. However, I can't go back into that house. Not tonight, at least."

Alice shook her head; both her and Rose stood up and walked inside. I figured they would be mad…however the glare Rosalie gave me while pulling Alice into the house terrified me. Yes, if I didn't go to jail, I would definitely be going back to Washington.

I stared at the stars for what seemed like hours. It was far too cold to sleep out here, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I curled my legs up and leaned against the porch. My mind was running wild, when a vehicle pulled into the cul-de-sac.

Edward emerged from the car with four other guys. His chiseled face shined bright in the moonlight when his head turned towards our house. I could barely make out his expression, but his green eyes seemed to bore into mine. He mumbled a few words before parting ways with his brothers. The rest of the guys walked inside, while he tucked his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way over to me.

My body betrayed me as I turned toward him and ran into his arms. I shouldn't have done it, and regretted it immediately. His arms enclosed around me and his warm breath was like fire on my neck.

"She's dead," I whispered.

Edward pulled our bodies apart and looked into my eyes. Judging by his appearance, he already knew. He slowly nodded his head and gripped my face between both of his searing hands. His thumb ran over my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I know, beautiful. I am so sorry."

I couldn't take his intensity. He was staring into my eyes as if he was looking for an answer or an invitation. It was too much. I stepped back and pushed away from the place that comforted me most. "Edward…"

He was confused, but quickly tried to cover it up. His hands went back into his pockets, and he shrugged. "So the rest of the girls know?"

I nodded, and brought my lip in between my teeth. "Alice and Rose just told them. We were at the hospital when it happened." Shocked, he reached towards me again, but I backed away. I wasn't going to hurt anyone else. Not tonight, not ever.

"Look, you are a great guy, and I'm really sorry if I overreacted earlier today. There is just so much going on and it isn't you…" His eyes widened, and he held his hand up, stopping me.

"Wait, let me guess…it's not you, it's me? Come on, Bella. You can do better than that. You don't feel what we have?" Edward grabbed my hand and brought it up to his chest. "Tell me you don't feel that. Tell me our time together hasn't meant everything to you. I've never felt this way about anyone else. Not even close. Don't run away scared. My heart won't be here forever and you'll regret it."

"You're right, Edward. I will regret it. I'll regret leading you on if I don't stop this now. I'll regret breaking your heart." I pulled my hand away from his chest and started to back away.

"Where are you going, Bella? You can't be alone right now. Not after everything that has happened. It's dangerous out there. Bella!" His voice began to fade as leaves crunched loudly under my feet. My pace began to quicken, and I found myself in a full out run.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from him. The person I could hurt the most.

**E/n: DUN DUN DUN. Lol. I'm back! The girls at FFA (Fan Fiction Anon) have started a word count group, so I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things! I hope that I gain some of your interest back. We are after all, just getting started with the story! **


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth?

I'd like to thank Tanya (AcrossTheSkyInStars) for betaing this crazy mess.  
Second update in a week? Kick ass! Lol  
3 Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15 _The Truth_

I ran until the cold air seeped deep into my lungs and began to burn. I found myself downtown, breathing heavily and standing in front of a small bar that seemed like the perfect temporary solution to my problems.

I trudged inside and took the closest barstool to the door. The bartender gave me a once over, probably questioning my age, but didn't card me. I sighed in relief, and ordered a shot of tequila and a local brew to chase it down. The tequila scorched my throat, but didn't deter me. I was ready to bury my sorrows and pain.

My mind betrayed me just as much as my body had earlier, and went straight back to Edward. If I would have stayed a minute longer with his arms wrapped securely around me, I wouldn't have been able to leave him. I walked away for his wellbeing, because I hurt anyone who comes near me. Take Alice, Rose…hell even Jake, Charlie…and of course, Jessica, for example. For the short time Edward and I were together, we had done nothing but argue anyway. He would be fine without me.

_That was four shots and six beers ago._

Now, I was furious. If it wasn't for Edward, the whole situation wouldn't have happened. He kept me distracted from the Sorority. He was the reason the sisters turned on me, and Tanya made me do this stupid game of hers. Yes, I knew for the most part it was my fault. However, if I wouldn't have been so wrapped up in his handsome smile, gorgeous hair, banging body…

A grunt brought me back to reality as a husky man with greasy hair and a beard slid closer to me. Shit, I must have been saying everything out loud. He gave me a toothy smile that made my stomach turn. Oh God, he must have thought I was talking about him. I stumbled off the barstool, and just as I was ready to fall on my ass, a familiar pair of hands encased my body.

"Bella…" His sweet breath was on my neck, and his cologne overtook my senses. Jackson turned me around to face him, and the concerned look on his face made my head pound. My first instinct was ignorance. Lie, fake innocence, act like I had no clue what had happened this evening.

"Jax, I'm so happy to see you here! I'm in need of a drinking partner. Bartender, we need another couple of rounds. You like tequila, don't you? I've had a few. Have you met my friend here?" My voice squawked as I rambled and patted the poor toothy greasy haired bastard that was sitting next to me on the shoulder. I would have done anything to avoid having the depressing conversation at this point.

Jax seemed disconcerted as he looked over to my 'friend'. "Well, it's a pleasure. Bella, how much have you drank?"

"Oh, who knows who cares? SHOTS!" I handed him his shot, and sucked mine back quickly, but never left his stare. He slowly tipped his back and sat the glass back on the bar. A sly smile appeared on his face that made me nervous.

"Maybe we should head back to my house. You seem like you want to have _fun _tonight. I can think of a few things we can do," Jax whispered in my ear. I considered my options for a brief second, before coming to my senses. Even in my drunken state, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I want to stay and have fun here, Jax. Let's dance or something, or maybe another shot?" He seemed upset by my choice, but I decided not to back down. I didn't want to be back in his frat house, especially since that was the last place Jessica had been before…

I shook my head to stop my mind from going there. "Come on, Bella! You know you will have fun! Here, take another shot. We have more alcohol back at the frat." He nodded towards the bartender while I stumbled back a few more steps.

"I just need to use the restroom. I'll umm…be back in just a second." I turned on my heel and headed for the bathrooms. I bumped into several people along the way, but I wasn't exactly paying attention. Hell, I was barely seeing clearly. I needed to sober up, but to do that I needed sleep.

I splashed water on my face and took a few deep breaths before I headed back out to Jax. It might have been dangerous, but where else was I supposed to go tonight? Not the sorority house.

I staggered back to the bar, only to see Jax animatedly speaking with a guy who had his back turned to me. After closer examination, I saw that Jax wasn't just speaking, he was yelling. He also wasn't just yelling at some guy, it was Edward.

"No, she has been through enough. She isn't going home with you!" Edward pounded his fist on the bar, making the drinks rattle.

"You can't control who she goes with. Where else is she going to go, back with you? Ha! She isn't any safer with you than she is at my house. Just wait until she finds out about last year, Edward. You just think she is pissed off at you now!" Jax chuckled as he took another shot from the counter.

Edward took a step closer to Jax, and I did as well, so I could actually hear what he had to say. The alcohol wasn't helping my comprehension, but I was pretty sure whatever happened last year, Edward didn't want me to know about it. "If you ever spill a word of what happened last year to Bella or anyone else, I will fuckin' kill you," Edward snarled as he shoved Jax into my newly found friend.

I couldn't help the audible gasp that escaped me next, and both men were now aware of my presence. They turned towards me, and while Edward looked concerned, Jax looked amused. "He can't tell me what exactly, Edward? I've had a feeling you've been hiding something from me all of this time. What is it?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"I, it is nothing important, Bella. Are you okay? You ran out of the Row pretty quickly. I just had to check on you."

I held my hand up to his face, not giving a crap what he needed or cared about.

"You've said enough. C'mon, Jax. Let's get out of here."

Jax laughed out loud as we linked hands and made our way through the bar. I heard Edward swear from behind us, and then felt a jolt up my arm as my shoulder was pulled with a disgusting popping sound. Tears came to my eyes immediately, and before I could feel the real pain, I noticed Edward is on top of Jax, pounding his face into the dance floor. It was the last thing I remembered before fainting.

I woke up in an unfamiliar setting, with a pounding headache and throbbing shoulder. The room was dark, and when my eyes finally adjusted, I could see an ugly comforter and a side table that held a card which said _Welcome to the Holiday Inn_.

Why in the hell was I in a hotel room? I sat up abruptly, only to fall back down onto the pillow immediately. My head and heart were pounding in unison. In the midst of my own groan, someone to my left cleared their throat. I could tell it was a male by the deep grunt, but I had no clue who it was. The figure sat in the dark corner of the hotel room, and I could feel his cold, glaring stare. I tried to replay the evening, but I was coming up empty.

I closed my eyes and flung my good arm over my eyes. "Why am I in a hotel room and what the hell happened?" The male grunted again before standing up and running his hand through his disheveled hair. I could tell instantly by the gesture it was Edward. He paced for a second before he made his way over to the blinds and tore them open. I shielded my eyes one second too late from the blinding sun that came blaring through the window.

"Shit, Edward. Warn a girl before you do something like that," I whined as I pulled the covers over my face.

"Damn it, Bella. I can't believe you were going to go home with that motherfucker. After everything that has happened on the Row within the past week, you were going to go home with him and do God knows what," Edward hollered, before his fist came down hard on the table in front of him. I yelped and scooted back on the bed. I had never seen him this angry, and it was beginning to scare me. My arm ached, and I started to ponder what he could have done to me.

Confusion quickly took over my fear as I replayed his words in my head. Go home with whom? The only thing I could remember was sitting in the hospital room closet, listening to Jessica's heart monitor as it flat-lined.

"I thought you knew how I felt about you. I know we were fighting, but couldn't you feel our connection? I was going to give you time, but you can't just run off. What if the same person who killed Jessica found you alone?" His words hit hard, and tears poured from my eyes. I sat up and looked down to my fidgeting hands that wound around the covers.

"I don't have the slightest clue of what you are talking about. I don't remember a thing from last night…but how dare you throw Jessica's death in my face," I said in a whisper, and continued to avoid his gaze. He sat down on the bed pulled the covers away from my hands. Edward inched closer, and when I finally looked up, I could see the fury in his eyes.

"I'm not throwing Jessica's death in your face. Bella, I'm only trying to show you how terrified I was when I couldn't find you. Watching you run scared the shit out of me, but seeing you turn your back on me and leave with Jackson tore my heart out." A cold chill ran down my body as I took in his words.

I looked back down and noticed that I was clad only in a man's t-shirt. I tried to pull the covers back over me, but he didn't let go. Edward's eyes lingered on my bare legs before making his way back to my questioning stare.

"What happened last night? What did you do to me? And where in the hell are my clothes?" I shrieked. We played tug of war with the covers for a second, before he finally conceded.

His eyes were pleading with me, and we both heard a sound coming from outside the door.

Edward slid a few more inches away from me as a key card slid in and the doorknob jiggled for a second and then opened. I looked questioningly at Edward as Jax stalked through the room and sat a plastic bag and two coffees down on the table.

Jax pulled a few things from the bag and turned to hand me a Styrofoam cup. I gasped when I finally saw his face. He had bruises and cuts, and one side of his face was hideously swollen. The night suddenly repeated in my head.

Running away from Edward…drinking a stupid amount of alcohol…Jax trying to get me to go home with him…and finally Edward pulling my arm back trying to pummel Jax. I glared at Edward before jumping out of bed and pulling the coffee from his hands. I gently cradled his face in my hands, yelling, "How could you do that, Edward? Oh my God, Jax are you okay?"

"I am fine, Bella," Jax sighed, leaning his head into my hand. "It was just a little, misunderstanding…right Cullen?" he said with a chuckle.

I dropped my hand and looked accusingly at Edward. "I remember now. You had no right getting in between Jax and me. You had no right to hurt him!" I pushed him as hard as I could and watched him barely stumble back. I yelped as a familiar pain shot through my shoulder, and dropped to my knees. "FUCK!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Both men said in unity and dropped down to their knees to check on me. I shoved them both away with my good arm before standing back up and rotating my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just like you are Jax," I said with sarcasm, looking down and noticing my lack of clothing. "Where in the hell are my clothes?" I stormed into the bathroom to find my jeans folded on the counter. I slammed the door shut, pulled my jeans on, and stomped back into the room with frustration.

Jax and Edward were standing in the same place I had left them, but they were in the middle of a silent conversation. They looked irritated at each other, but I was done. I didn't know why they were working together all of a sudden, and frankly, I didn't care. They were both keeping something from me, and for the first time, I didn't want in on the secret. I wanted to get the hell out of this town and back home to Charlie.

I decided to ignore them while I began the search for my purse. I was careful not to use my left arm, as I didn't want to reinjure my shoulder. I knew from past injuries that nothing was broken, probably just popped out of place.

"Bella, where are you going? You need to calm down." Edward stepped in front of me as I zeroed in on my purse lying by the door.

"What I need? You have to stop telling me what I need to do! We aren't together! In fact, you are nothing to me! You've done nothing but hurt me, and keep secrets from me. You both can fuck off!" I yelled, trying to reach my purse. Edward took a step out of my way. By the look in his eyes, I could tell I had hurt his feelings, but I couldn't care about that now. I had to get out.

"Fuck off? What the hell did I do?" Jax said as he pushed Edward out of the way and blocked the door from access. "You aren't leaving, so sit your ass back down so we can straighten things out!"

I took a step back and glared at them. "You can fuck off because you are keeping something from me, too. It might not be about you, but it was about someone you knew I cared about. I remember last night, and I remember you threatening to tell me something about Edward. Speaking of, why are you two so buddy-buddy now? Wasn't it last night that Edward was pounding your face in, Jax?"

"It was a misunderstanding. He's still a fucktard, but we both agreed we need to keep you safe. Once you passed out, we both saw what was important," Edward interrupted. He still looked wounded, but I figured the only reason why he was speaking up was because he didn't want to share his little secret.

"Okay, so then spill. What the fuck have you been keeping from me?" I crossed my arms and shifted so I was just a few inches away from him.

When he looked down and said nothing, I decided to turn to Jax. "And are you going to keep quiet, too?" His eyes darted between Edward and me before looking down to the floor. "Fine, like I said: fuck you both." I started for the exit again but was quickly yanked back by my injured arm and thrown onto the bed.

"Jackson, keep your fucking hands off her!" Edward roared as he stood up and shoved Jax away.

He pushed Edward back, shaking his head. "No, I'm not going to let her leave just because you don't want her to know about your past! You're the one who is keeping shit from her, this shouldn't affect me!"

They were both yelling, and I held my arm and tears dripped from my face. My body rocked as I tried to catch my breath. "Bella…" Edward began towards me as Jax pushed him again. Edward hit his back on the table and fell to the floor with a groan. This was a side I'd never seen of Jackson before, either. He was fuming, and the look on his face as he turned towards me was pure hatred.

"Do you really want to know about your _boyfriend_ over here, Bella? Haven't you heard the dirty secrets of the Row yet? Don't you know the things that went on behind closed doors at our parties? After all, it all started with your boy here and his girlfriend."

Jax chuckled as Edward began to mumble "No…don't…"


	16. Chapter 16 Revelations

Chapter 16 – Revelation

EPOV

Watching Bella run away from me hurt like hell. I was going to let her go and give her some space until I remembered what she was going through and that there was someone dangerous lingering on the streets. I jogged along behind her, but couldn't follow too closely. She was on a mission and sure as hell didn't want me to follow. I sat outside the bar I had entered far too many times before I met Bella. I knew she would be upset if I went inside, so I decided I could keep watch from afar.

That was until Jackson entered not long after her. Had he been following us? I didn't remember seeing anyone behind me, but I was too busy watching out for Bella. I didn't trust that motherfucker whatsoever.

I paced outside for a few minutes before giving in. I couldn't let him get to her again. She meant far too much to me to let her go, especially with that douche. I stormed into the bar just in time to see Bella's retreating form heading towards the bathrooms.

Jackson was watching her as well, as he took a sip from his beer. I bumped into him mid-sip, and beer foamed from the bottle and down his shirt. "Watch it!" he yelled, turning to find me glaring behind him.

"I should have known it was you. Wherever she is, you aren't far behind." Jackson chuckled as he took another swig of his beer.

"You're right. I'm watching out for her because I care about her, unlike you who's just using her for a piece of ass." I straightened my back, ready for a brawl.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" he questioned. When a sly grin appeared across his face, I began to place him. I remembered this motherfucker from last year, and I couldn't believe it took me this long to recognize him! He was always manhandling the women, and encouraging them to sneak off with him. That wasn't part of the rules, and even though he knew it, he still managed to break them.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you before! What are you doing with Bella? Why are you fucking with her?" I brought myself closer, determined to figure out his motives.

Jackson shoved me out of his way and chortled, "I was wondering when you would finally put two and two together. I recognized your ass the first time you came into my house with Bella. She's a beaut, huh?" He swirled his beer and took another drink before adding, "This has nothing to do with last year. I genuinely like the girl, okay? I saw her headed this way alone, so I decided to make sure she was safe tonight."

Lying motherfucker. "No, she has been through enough. She isn't going home with you!" I pounded my fist on the bar.

"You can't control who she goes with. Where else is she going to go, back with you? Ha! She isn't any safer with you than she is at my house. Just wait until she finds out about last year, Edward. You just think she is pissed off at you now!" Jackson laughs as he takes another shot from the counter.

I stepped up into Jackson's face, ready to tear him apart. My past is the past. I don't do that shit any more. I understand that it was an extremely fucked up game we all played, but I didn't picture Bella walking into my life. I didn't think of the consequences at the time. Fuck, I wish I would have…

"If you ever spill a word of what happened last year to Bella or anyone else, I will fuckin' kill you." I pushed him, trying to deepen my point. He stumbled into a large man sitting at the bar, and I was expecting a brawl when I heard a tiny gasp come from behind me.

I knew it was her before I turned. Shit, how much did she hear?

"He can't tell me what exactly Edward? I've had a feeling you've been hiding something from me all of this time. What is it?" Shaking my head, I walked closer to her. All I wanted to do was hold her. She looked like she had way too much to drink, and the day's events were weighing heavy on her face.

"I, it is nothing important Bella. Are you okay? You ran out of the Row pretty quickly. I just had to check on you." Before I could reach her, Bella's hand shot up in my face.

"You've said enough. C'mon Jax. Let's get out of here." Bella grabbed Jackson's hand and began weaving her way through the bar.

Red flashed before me, and I knew that I couldn't let him leave with her. He had a smug grin plastered on his face and I knew that he was either going to take her back and defile her, or tell her what went on last year. I ran after them and shoved Jackson from behind. I didn't intend for him to take Bella down with him. He flew to the floor as Bella's arm was yanked down with him. The bar went silent about the same time I heard a repulsive pop coming from her shoulder.

As tears welled from Bella's eyes, my rage turned back to Jackson. He hurt her, again. I fell down on top of him and began pounding his face into the ground. After I had about ten good punches in I heard a horrendous thud behind me. I turned to see what was going on, when Jackson decided to fight back. He got one good punch in that hit me square in the jaw. As I flew back, I noticed Bella lying on the ground. She must have passed out!

I kicked Jackson in the stomach before yelling, "Look, you fucker, Bella's hurt!" It took him a second to pick himself up off the floor and make his way over to us. I had Bella's head laying my lap, trying to wake her. A crowd had gathered, and a few people were questioning whether to call 911. I could hear Jackson in the background telling them no, that everything was fine, which I thought was a little odd. However, I didn't have time to worry about that. - I'm convinced he killed Jessica! Lol

Glaring up at Jackson, I unfortunately knew I was going to need his help. There was no way I could carry her all the way back to the Row.

"We have to get her out of here," Jackson said, concern etched across his face.

"No shit, we'll take her back to my place and I'll call my dad and see what we should do for her." I stood up, and crouched down to pick her up.

Jackson's hand came down on my shoulder as soon as we walked out of the bar. "We're not taking her back to your place. Like I said before, she isn't safe there either. I'm going to look past the fact that you just tried to beat the shit out of me back there…"

"Tried? Please, if Bella hadn't fainted, I would have." I began walking again when he hollered from behind me.

"Don't take her back there, or your little secret might slip, and not just to Bella. What would the college have to say when they find out what you and Tanya set up last year?" He shook his head and walked forward. "It wouldn't be pretty, and I'm sure they'd expel you. Not only that, but they might close down the Row."

"Don't threaten me, asshole. You were a part of it, too! If we go down, you'll go down as well. " I was pissed. I tightened my grip on Bella, and began walking away from him again.

"Well a lot of us joined in on the fun, Edward, but you were the ring leader," Jackson said behind me. I could hear the anger spewing from his words. He was going for the kill.

"Fine, Jackson, where should we take her? Because we sure as hell are not going back to your house! If you don't remember, that is where Jessica was last seen. And don't you forget who stopped the games last year. I may have been a part of it, but Tanya was the one who set it up. I ended it." By this time I had stopped and we were in each other's faces. If Bella hadn't been wedged between us, another fight would have been sure to break out.

There was a hotel a block or so away from us, and I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. While she was a small girl, I didn't think I could have carried her much further.

We checked into the hotel, using my credit card of course. Jackson was a cheap asshole who didn't even offer to pay. The lady at the front desk gave us a curious glance, but oddly enough she didn't look like she cared. I was certain the cops would have been called by now. Not only because of the fight in the bar, but because two random guys were checking into a hotel room carrying a girl who was passed out. It was just a matter of time before a police officer came and knocked on the door. Since I couldn't pay for the room while holding Bella, reluctantly I had to hand Bella over to Jackson. He had a smug smile on his face I couldn't wait to wipe off with my fist.

The elevator ride was quiet as we both glared at the doors in front of us. He wouldn't hand Bella back over to me, which pissed me off even more. I slammed the keycard into the door and watched as he laid her on the bed. He began taking off her shoes, and that was as far as I could take it. I pushed him out of the way and told him he didn't need to stay any longer and that I could take care of her.

"Like hell! She didn't want to be with you at the bar, what makes you think she would want to be with you when she wakes up? No, I'm staying!" he hollered.

Jackson did have a point. What if she freaked out when she woke up because I was here? "Fine! I'm going to go call my dad and see what we can do for her. Don't touch her!"

I stormed out of the hotel room in search of ice while calling my dad. He didn't answer, so I left a brief message that there was a situation and I needed to talk to him no matter what time it was. It took me awhile to find the ice machine, so I rushed back to the hotel room only to notice that I left the keycard inside.

I pounded on the door several times, hollering Jackson's name. It took him far too long to answer. I was inches away from breaking down the door when it swung open and Jackson's arrogant face appeared. I pushed him out of the way and saw Bella was tucked into bed. I could see she was wearing his shirt, so I turned and glared at him.

"I told you not to touch her! What the fuck is she wearing?" I pulled the covers down and noticed that she didn't have any pants on. Fury took over again and I stalked towards him.

"I didn't do anything! I just changed her out of her clothes. I thought she would be more comfortable this way. Back off! If we start a fight here, someone will call the cops." He took a few steps back. What the fuck did he do to her?

"Why are you so worried about someone calling the cops? You didn't want anyone calling 911 at the bar. What are you hiding?" I questioned, sitting the ice beside the bed. I tucked Bella back in, awaiting his answer. I wasn't gone for too long, so I could only hope he had just changed her and didn't touch her. I would kill him if I found out otherwise.

"No reason, it would just look a little strange, don't you think? Two guys who have a girl passed out in their hotel room? Look, we have to calm the fuck down and take care of Bella. I'm sure she is just passed out from the booze. She was drinking pretty heavily. Let's just get some fucking sleep and hash this shit out in the morning." He moved towards the bed before I could push him away.

"Fuck you, you're not sleeping in the same bed as her. On the floor!" I glared, raising my voice. I knew if I made enough noise I could control this jerk. For some reason, he was terrified of the cops.

He grabbed a pillow off the bed and sat down on the floor. "Alright, but you aren't sleeping with her either," Jackson said quietly.

"Wasn't planning on it. Unlike you, I don't take advantage of girls." I sat down in the chair in the corner. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, especially with him in the same room as my sweet Bella. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down.

"Ha! Need I remind you of who started the games last year? If that isn't taking advantage of girls, I don't know what is!" he tittered as he rearranged his pillow.

I stood up and walked closer, hoping Bella really couldn't hear what was going on. "If you bring up last year one more time, I will punch all of your teeth in. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep." I turned back to the chair and got comfortable again. Time couldn't pass quickly enough. I needed to make sure Bella was fine, and that Jackson never uttered a word about last year.

If Bella ever found out what happened last year, I was sure to lose her.

Sleep didn't come easy, especially in an uncomfortable fucking hotel chair. I tossed and turned, and when I finally fell asleep, Jackson had pushed my feet off that were resting on the edge of the bed. The bastard aggravated the hell out of me.

"What are we going to do about Bella? We can't just keep her here forever," he pointed out. It was early the next morning, and sunlight was pouring in through the haphazardly draped curtains.

"We can keep her here until we figure this shit out. Too many things have gone haywire. She'll have to give us answers and we will have to figure out where she is going to stay before anyone leaves. We need to do what is best for her." As much as I hated the fucker, we needed to agree that Bella was more important than our grudge.

Jackson reluctantly agreed before he mentioned something about coffee and left in a huff. I spent the next twenty minutes staring at the beauty before me. She really had no idea what affect she had on men, particularly me. I was head over heels for her. However, every move she had made since I met her confused the shit out of me. My dad always told me I would never understand women, and up until I met Bella, I hadn't been able to comprehend the statement. Either she wanted to be with me or she didn't, why couldn't she make up her damn mind? I had. The mixed signals were doing a number on me, and by the end of the day, I was determined to find out what the fuck she sought.

By the time Bella woke up, I was seething. I wanted answers! Why would she go anywhere with Jackson? Didn't she understand the depth of my feelings? I growled at her when she began to fight back, and pulled the covers out of her twining hands. My eyes immediately darted to her bare legs, and the world stopped for a second. Images of her glorious body on top of mine made me forget about ever being irate. Her long, smooth legs were inches from me, and it took all I had to not reach out and grab her by the hips to pull her towards me. I was just about to give in when Jackson interrupted. He seemed to have perfect timing when it came to interrupting us.

Bella immediately took the fucker's side when she saw his face. Nevertheless, as far as I was concerned, he deserved every bruise and cut I had given him. When she got up to get dressed, Jackson mouthed "last year" to me followed by a malicious grin. I stared him down, conveying with my eyes that I was getting ready to kick his ass once again if he didn't keep that shit to himself. He seemed amused by our silent conversation. Yeah, it was just a matter of time before I knocked that son of a bitch's teeth down his throat.

When Bella came back out of the bathroom, shit hit the fan. She tried to leave, and that was the last thing I wanted. I had to figure out where we stood before we went anywhere. Luckily, Jackson agreed with me and tried to block the door.

She began to threaten Jackson, when her suspicion began to run wild. "Speaking of, why are you two so buddy-buddy now? Wasn't it last night that Edward was pounding your face in, Jax?"

Bella eyed us both before I decided I had probably better speak up. "It was a misunderstanding. He's still a fucktard, but we both agreed we need to keep you safe. Once you passed out, we both saw what was important," I stated.

"Okay, so then spill. What the fuck have you been keeping from me?" Bella crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. Crap. I had no clue what to tell her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to explain _that_. "And are you going to keep quiet, too?" She questioned Jackson. His eyes darted between Bella and me, and then looked down at the floor. Thankfully, he didn't have a death wish. "Fine, like I said: fuck you both." She started for the door again, but Jackson pulled her arm back and threw her on the bed.

"Jackson, keep your fucking hands off her!" I roared and shoved him back. I went to check on her, when he recovered and started after me.

"No, I'm not going to let her leave just because you don't want her to know about your past! You're the one who is keeping shit from her, this shouldn't affect me!" Jackson boomed. He shoved me again and I lost my footing, railing my back on the table. Pain shot every which way, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"Do you really want to know about your _boyfriend_ over here, Bella? Haven't you heard the dirty secrets of the Row yet? Don't you know the things that went on behind closed doors at our parties? After all, it all started with your boy here and his girlfriend."

Jackson chuckled, and all I could do was whisper "No…don't…" However, I was too late. He was going to tell her everything, and Bella would be disgusted. I would never have a chance with her, even though that was questionable before he spilled the secret. My fate was now sealed.

I closed my eyes and recalled my past as he began to tell her everything…

_Tanya had me wrapped around her finger and I hated it. As any typical young man, I loved sex. She had cheated and betrayed me, so the book to our future was sealed shut. However, she knew I enjoyed sex as much as the next person. It was my weak spot, but let's be honest, it was everyone else's weakness as well. Tanya knew I would never lay a finger on her again, so the next best thing was to hand over pussy on a platter, literally. Just as long as she had some control over me and the situation, she was content. The conniving bitch that she was, she persuaded the girls in her sorority to a game of sorts._

_I recall the day the frat received a cordial invitation requesting our presence at their sorority for a little get together. It wasn't out of the ordinary, in fact this was how the girls set up parties all the time, and we received several a month. However, at the bottom of the invitation, written in bold was: __**Slamming into the New Year. **__In hindsight it was ludicrous, even if I didn't realize what I was walking into. I wasn't the only one being brought in on the game, as the invite was sent to Jackson's frat as well._

It was impossible to ignore Tanya, considering we were both the upcoming presidents on the Row. I had to at least make an appearance if the rest of the frat was going. We showed up to the party expecting just that, an ordinary party. What we walked in on was a complete surprise. Beautiful naked women were strewn out upon the couches, tables, and chairs to our left. At least seven were scattered upon the stairs that led up to the girl's rooms. They were everywhere; it was every full blooded male's dream come true! As we stood gawking at the front door, several loud moans came from my left and made me fully aware that we weren't the first frat house to show up. In the adjacent room to the common area were a room void of furniture and several makeshift beds surrounding one very large red velvet bed in the center. Oh, and did I forget to mention the numerous individuals _**fucking? **__At least twenty, some coupled off, many threesomes, and well…I don't think I need to go further. Just lots and lots of fucking!_

_It took a while before I could pry my eyes off them, because well…I'm a man, damn it! After adjusting myself, I eventually noticed that the rest of the frat had each made their way over to a female companion and were pulled into a pussified-stupor. I knew exactly who was behind this, and I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. This kind of shit didn't happen every day as much as a guy could dream it would, and the likelihood of Tanya setting this up was a greater chance than you knowing if I was aroused in the moment._

_My eyes scanned the room, looking for the strawberry blonde devil when I heard her distinct whimper come from the top of the stairs. She sat like the queen to her thrown at the very top with her long legs spread wide and her blood red heels tilted towards the ceiling digging holes into the carpet. A very naked Jessica Stanley kneeled before her, munching away at another hole in Tanya's carpet. Tanya's bright red fingernails were entangled into Jessica's hair, encouraging her to continue, but her eyes were locked with mine. I made my way up the stairs, trying to decipher what I was going to say._

_When I reached the top, Jessica noticed my presence and started to rise off her knees, but Tanya pushed her back down. "I didn't tell you to stop, you stupid bitch, fuck me with your tongue." My eyes widened as Jessica continued to work. I watched as one of Tanya's hands went to her mouth, and with a wet finger trailed down to her breast, swirling around her nipple._

_She let out a high-pitched moan before saying, "Would you like to take Jessica's place, Eddie? I know how much you used to love dining on my goods."_

_Astonished, I tore my eyes away from her body and up to her gaze. "You seem to forget that I will never touch you again, Tanya. What the fuck is going on anyway? Since when did a college party turn into an orgy?" I looked downstairs as more frazzled frat guys walked into the house, stunned at the sight before them._

"_Mmm, fuck, Jess." She ignored my questions and squeezed her thighs around Jessica's head._

"_Hey! Holy boobs what the fuck is going on?" Emmett boomed from the door downstairs as he, Rose, Jasper, and a panicked Alice came in. Rose and Alice immediately pulled their significant others upstairs, passing us without a word. I later found out that the girls knew all along the fucking bash was going to take place. After a few parties, they joined in on the activities, much to my bewilderment; however, they stayed paired together and away from everyone else. Emmett mentioned that they enjoyed watching, but Rose snapped at the first girl who went an inch too close to him._

"_Tanya!" I roared after another minute of being ignored. She snapped up and pushed Jessica back. I had to grab a hold of the naked girl's arm as she began her descent down the stairs. I tightened my grip and told her to scram._

_Looking back at Tanya, I noticed she had risen and crossed her arms over her chest. She was glaring at me with an evil smirk. "You owe me one hell of an orgasm, Edward!" She turned on heel and made her way towards her room. I followed reluctantly, knowing this was the only way I was going to get answers. When I entered her room, I noticed it was almost identical to her room back home. She had pictures of herself posted on all four walls in what she thought were sexy poses that looked absolutely ridiculous. "What, you've turned prude after we broke up, Eddie?"_

_I was caught off-guard by her question, and didn't really want her to know about my personal life. "What? No, but what the hell is this? And cover the fuck up, Tanya," I hollered as I tore the comforter off the bed and threw it at her. She flounced down on the bed and sat her hands on top of the blanket._

"_Well, Eddie, it's a little game that I came up with to pass the boredom of this place. I'm not going to lie, it is also to watch your fine ass at work and hope to get in on the deal," Tanya said as she stood up from her bed, which effectively made the blanket drop from her lap. She crossed the room in three quick strides and pinned me against the door._

_Tanya was an attractive girl, which was the whole reason why I dated her back in high school, however as her naked skin pressed up against my body, I cringed and did my best to push her off without actually having to touch her. _

"_You can have this anytime you want, Edward. Don't you miss me? Don't you miss this?" She yanked at the frat chain around my neck to pull me closer and tried to kiss me again. The chain was given to me about a month ago when James mentioned he was handing the presidency over to me. I wore it like a badge of honor, excited to have something to call mine—an entire frat house._

"_Fuck, no!" I said pushing her off as red flashed over my eyes. "Do you not remember what you did to me? You're a dirty whore, Tanya. I try to be civil, but if you keep throwing yourself at me, that's going to have to change. Give me some answers before I call the Dean and let him know what you are doing."_

"_Now, Edward, don't do anything you'll regret. After all, your frat boys are the ones down there fucking my innocent sorority sisters. Do you really think they'll believe this was our doing?" Tanya put her hands on her hips and glared. "Listen. It's all a guiltless fuck. The girls agreed to it, and we all thought it would be a lot of fun. Once a week we'll have a little game of sorts, and it'll all lead to some good ole' fucking. Which I know you love, Edward, you can't deny pussy. You don't have to fuck me, but you can have any sorority pussy down stairs that you want."_

_I didn't know what the fuck to think. As long as it was consented, I shouldn't really care, right? It had also been awhile since I had my dick wet…_

_The semester passed with a party once a week, and without incident. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but I also didn't attend every one. Towards the end of the year was when the issues started to arise, and surprisingly it was Alice who brought it to my attention. She was talking to Jasper animatedly about something when I walked by, and to my surprise she hollered by name before I had the chance to walk out the door. We didn't talk much, but the few times we did, I thought she was an annoying little pixie._

"_Edward, wait! Edward, geeze you should slow down." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me outside away from the other guys._

_I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "What do you want, Alice?"_

"_Grumpy much, Edward? I have something serious to tell you and it would be nice if I knew my head wasn't going to be ripped off for it." She looked angry and annoyed, a look I wasn't used to seeing on Alice's face._

"_Fine, sorry, go ahead." I waved._

"_Some of the girls have been complaining about our Saturday game nights. At first, everyone thought it was a lot of fun, but here lately the guys have been a little too aggressive and aren't letting the girls choose who they, well…you know. I heard a couple of girl's mention that the guys ganged up on them and wouldn't stop when they said no." Alice shook her head and continued, "I didn't like the sound of this when that stupid bitch brought it up, anyway. Tanya was so persistent and had the girls wrapped around her finger. You have to do something, Edward. I wanted to tell James but Jasper wouldn't let me."_

_Needless to say, as soon as the semester ended and the presidency was officially mine, I squashed the entire game. I wasn't going to have anyone, especially a female, being hurt on my account. The task was difficult, considering Tanya fought me the entire way. However, she was stupid enough to get drunk the last game night we had and Emmett snapped a few shots to hold over her head. She was in less than admiring compromising positions, and she reluctantly agreed. The rest was history…or so I thought._

**Back in present time:**

And that is when it hit me, someone must be trying to bring the game back and perhaps that is why Jessica was killed.


End file.
